


Trimberly Oneshots

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: G!P Trini [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Smut, gp!trini, gptrini, intersextrini, oneshots, ratings are different for each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 73,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: Random Trimberly oneshots :)





	1. Ranger House

**Author's Note:**

> Got this headcanon from Tumblr.   
> Rating: Mature (ish)

Ranger House 

HC on tumblr by @widows-rangers 

1\. 

"What if we build a house for all of us to live in?" Billy says one day out of the blue while all the rangers are sitting by the campfire near the ship. They still have bruises from their latest fight with Lord Zedd and they are just exhausted. 

"That would be cool," Trini says. "It's really a pain in the ass to explain these bruises to my parents."

"Oh yeah me too," Kim says. "My parents think I have an abusive boyfriend."

"I told my dad I've been doing MMA for my knee and sometimes I get bruises," Jason says grinning. "He bought it."

"I hate going home to an empty trailer so I'm down," Zack says nodding eagerly. 

"We can build it here near the ship so we can be isolated and be close to our base if we need to fight," Billy says. 

"That's great and all Billy but like how are we gonna build a house?" Trini says. "We barely graduated high school and we go to college classes...sometimes."

"Yeah I don't think my parents will loan us that kind of money," Kim says. 

"Well I kept a bunch of gold from when we beat Goldar," Billy says grinning. "Like my dad says, you find it you keep it." 

"Billy are you fucking kidding me?" Zack cries jumping up excitedly. "You can totally buy me an X-Box!" 

Billy frowns. "I have enough gold to maintain all five of us for the rest of our lives but not with luxuries."

"An X-Box is not a luxury we can all enjoy it," Zack says grinning. 

Trini rolls her eyes. "Kim, I can't reach, can you..."

Kim nods wordlessly, reaches over and smacks Zack upside the head. "Ow!" 

"When can we start construction?" Jason says grinning excitedly. 

Billy smiles brightly. "Tomorrow!"

...

The five of them dealing with an architect did not go well. Zack kept asking for a backyard pool, Jason wanted a home gym, Billy wanted a fully equipped technology room, Kim wanted the living room to be sheek and pink, and Trini wanted an attic to live in all by herself with soundproofed walls to blare her rock music. 

The architect seemed to know how to manage them and simply asked them for their budget. Once he got it, he designed the house that fit their budget and met all their needs. 

Turns out it wasn't a small budget. 

The house is two stories high and expands over a giant piece of flat land at the top of the cliffs overlooking the entire mine area. 

The bottom floor has rooms suited for all of them: game room, office, technology room, home gym, private sound proof music room in addition to a giant living room with an entertainment system and comfy couches, and a huge kitchen with marble countertops and an obscene amount of drawers and cabinets. 

Upstairs their bedrooms had at least 6 feet of seperation for privacy and equal in size but devoid of any decoration or detail leaving each ranger to design their own rooms. 

The front yard is gated and full of grass and flowers while the backyard is all concrete and has a large pool and hot tub, as well as a built in barbecue grill and bar. 

Later on Billy will add a basement area that will lead them down to the pit without having to jump into the water. But the architect couldn't know that. 

After about six months, their house was completely built thanks to a very good construction crew and Ranger powers to move things along quicker. 

After that each ranger had a day to themselves to bring their families over for a tour before settling in together. 

...

2.

Alex and Diego call Trini one day a few months after the rangers settle into their new home. It's not unusual for the twins to call their sister to chat or invite her to come play Super Smash Brothers with them, but it's not usually at 9pm on a random Tuesday Night. 

"Hey come get our cat?" 

Trini recoils from the phone slightly. "Uh what?" 

"Our cat, me and Diego found it and kept it in the house until mom caught us. She's mad," Alex says. 

"Yeah," Diego says. "And we don't wanna leave him on the street."

"Okay I'm on my way," Trini says. She hangs up and sits up on the couch looking down at Kim who is lying on the ground reading a book with her feet propped up on the couch. 

"What is it?" Kim says setting her book down on her chest.

"You wanna adopt a cat?" 

Kim gasps and scrambles up to her a knees excitedly. "WE'RE GETTING A KITTY!?"

Trini laughs. "I guess that means yes."

Kim jumps up from the ground and scurries to get her shoes. Trini chuckles at her antics and follows her. Can her girlfriend get any cuter?

...

"Good you're here," June says opening the door wider for Trini and Kim to enter. "Get that Hellcat out of here!" 

"He's not a Hellcat you're just mean," Alex says walking beside Diego who is cuddling the cutest shabby grey cat Trini has ever seen. 

"OH MY GODDD!" Kim falls to her knees and takes the cat from Diego. The cat immediately purrs and cuddles his face into Kim's neck. "I LOVE HIM!" 

"Take care of gato for us," Diego says. 

Trini snorts. "Wait, you named hi..."

"GATO!" Diego nearly yells, "Is in great hands."

Trini laughs and pets the cat's head. Gato pushes into Trini's hand affectionately with a loud purr. 

Kim looks at her expectantly with a cheesy smile on her face and Trini laughs. "Yeah, I love him."

...

"Oh my gosh he's so friendly!" Billy says giggling as Gato rubs up against his chin and settles on his lap. 

Zack is sitting across from them holding his finger to his mouth. "No he ain't, he bit me!" 

"And hissed at me," Jason adds from the kitchen. "I'm staying away from that thing."

Billy laughs and hugs Gato gently to his chest. "I love him." 

"Traitor," Jason and Zack murmur at the same time.

...

Jason keeps his distance from Gato, but Zack always seems to have...confrontations with the fuzzy creature with the piercing green eyes. 

Like one time, Zack goes down to the kitchen to get a midnight snack and sees Gato lounging on the counter top. The moment he sees Zack he stands up tense and stares at him. Zack freezes in his spot and mutters, "Oh you wanna square up Demon Cat?" 

They stare at each other for a good five minutes before Zack simply backs away from the cat slowly and goes running back up the stairs to his room saying, "Demon cat wins fuck this shit." 

After that night Zack seemed to find Gato lounging around his room at random times of the day. Most of the time sitting on his dresser watching him with narrowed eyes. 

The very first time it happened Zack shooes him out saying, "Oh well if it isn't Satan himself coming to visit my room when it doesn't belong here." 

"Uh uh keep that devil away from my room," Jason adds shutting his door quickly before the cat gets in. 

Billy who is walking up the stairs just chuckles and says, "Guys the cat isn't that bad!" The cat immediately starts swiping in between Billy's legs and purring. 

Zack scoffs and rolls his eyes and Jason narrows his and says, "Billy do not speak on matters that do not concern you."

...

That's how they ended up with Steve. It was Zack and Jason's revenge on Gato and the rest of the household. 

Zack and Jason were put patrolling when they were approached shyly by the most beautiful yellow labrador. She licked their armored hands and wagged her tail excitedly looking for affection. 

Of course Zack and Jason will say that they just wanted to get fuck with Gato and have their own fuzzy friend, but everyone knows that they fell in love with that dog at first sight. 

"Oh my...Jesus what is that?" Trini says scrambling off Kim's lap in the loveseat they were sitting in when Zack enters the house grinning widely and Jason is carrying the dog over his shoulder like a baby.

Kim shoves past Trini as Jason sets the dog down and scrambles to the floor to pet and hug him. Gato is already mewling loudly in jealousy but Kim doesn't care because the dog is licking her and he's so cute!

"Steve come here girl!" Zack says crouching down and snapping at the dog. The dog wags her tail and runs to him immediately. Kim sputters as the tail smacks her face but she laughs it off. 

"Zack, we are not naming our dog Steve," Jason says rolling his eyes. "What about Zordon?" 

Trini lets out a barking laugh and Kim giggles scooting closer to the dog to scratch his lower back.

"You wanna name our daughter after wall dad? How dare..."

"You were about to name her Steve!" 

"Personally I think she looks like a Steve," Billy says smiling widely and sitting beside Kim to pet the dog. 

"Thank you Billy," Zack says smirking.

...

As much as Gato hates Zack and Jason, Steve LOVES Trini. 

It's not like the other four rangers don't spend a lot of time playing with Steve in the yard or swim with her in the pool or even teach her tricks. But every time Steve sees Trini, no matter how tired she is, she will charge her like a bull and shower her with slimy doggie kisses. 

Trini is little so most of the time if she's standing she ends up flat on her back with a grunt or if she's on the couch she ends up completely covered by the dog. 

Everyone already knows the telltale signs of a Steve attack when they hear Trini shriek followed by, "Don't slobber on me you fucking mutt!" 

She's usually very grumpy about it for the rest of the day but everyone knows she loves Steve because they have each caught her sneaking her some treats or petting her affectionately behind the ears when she thinks no one is looking. 

Gato is jealous. 

The cat goes out of his way to bug the large dog starting with stealing his bed and leaving the pup to try to sleep on his tiny cat bed. 

They argue about it a lot. Mostly Zack and Trini while Kim watches from the sidelines with an amused smile. 

One time Zack tried to coax Gato out of the bed saying, "Satan's Spawn please, my daughter's bed is too big for you and she cannot sleep in your small bed..."

_Hissssss_! 

"Okay that was rude," Zack recoils back in fear. 

_Hissssss_! 

"TRINI! CONTROL YOUR SON AND GET HIM OUTTA MY DAUGHTER'S BED NOW!" 

That ended badly for Zack and Steve started sleeping in his bedroom after that. 

The only time Kim ever got in an argument with Zack about the cat is when one day he calls out, "Hey yellow, pink, your hell cat just attacked Steve!" 

In the next moment all everyone saw was Kim storming down the stairs yelling, "do you dare slander my cat's good name?! YOU CAN MEET ME IN THE PIT!" 

Trini already had a pillow ready to chuck at his head but she froze when Kim started yelling. Needless to say, Kim kicked his ass. 

...

3.

There were so many moments where they crossed boundaries with each other like when Zack stated using other people's towels. 

They each had their own set of towels color coded to their ranger armor and they started to notice that someone was using towels that were not their own. 

Of course Zack denied it all and the rangers seemed confounded by the mystery. It was all discovered one day when Kim was sitting with her parents in the living room catching up and talking and Zack walks out of the bathroom stark naked with only a small pink towel around his waist. 

"Whoops sorry," Zack says scurrying up the stairs. 

Kim sends her parents a tight smile and says, "I'll be right back." 

She zooms up the stairs after Zack and her parents stay on the couch looking at each other in confusion as screams echo through the house. 

"IT WAS YOU YOU FUCKER!" 

"I was too lazy to wash mine!" 

"You fucking pig!"

"Here you can have it back."

"Ahhhh! I don't wanna see that! Zack!" 

"Haha, like what you see pink?" 

"There isn't much TO see."

"Heyyy."

"Respect our stuff you fucking douchebag!"

"Okay I'll wash it for you jeez." 

"Ew, no, burn this towel you fucking heathen."

*Crack*

"OWWW! MY ASS!!!"

...

When Kim discovered that someone was using her shampoo she assumed it was Zack because of the towel fiasco. When she had told the others, Trini beat the crap out him, Jason threw the remote at his head, and Billy had offered to buy him more black towels so he wouldn't have to wash them as often. 

If the inconsiderate prick was using her shampoo too, then having bright pink hair would teach him a lesson he would never forget. 

She filled her shampoo bottle up with the strong pink dye and just waited. 

She definitely didn't expect the next morning to wake up to TWO different screams. When she ran out of her room and saw Zack and Billy standing there in the hall confused and with a lack of pink hair Kim gasped. "Oh no."

"What did you do?" Zack says smirking. 

Jason and Trini almost simultaneously crash out of their rooms into the hallway, extremely angry and with bright pink hair. 

"Holy shit!" Zack cries laughing loudly. "You look like marshmallows!" 

"Oh," Billy says. "I don't think that color suits you, guys." 

"That's what you get for using my shampoo," Kim says before running down the stairs with Jason and Trini hot on her tail screaming and cursing at her. 

...

They have laundry mishaps all the time. The rangers usually do their own laundry but sometimes they will add in someone else's clothes to help out. 

That's how one of Kim's thongs ended up in Jason's basket and how he got his ass beat by a very angry Trini for flinging it at Kim's head when they got home.

It's how the boys started wearing each other's clothes because they would end up in each other's closets. 

Kim and Trini never switched clothes like that but they did steal hoodies and sweatpants from the boys all the time. At first the boys didn't notice until Jason went downstairs one night and saw Trini lounging on the couch watching TV wearing his old football jersey. 

"That's mine," he says. 

Trini scoffs. "Not anymore."

They don't question it. Zack caught both Kim and Trini several times in his room picking out his large shirts and hoodies and Billy just gives them some of his least favorite flannels. 

One of the greatest mishaps happened when Trini stormed into the living holding one of Jason's red T shirts and a bright pink one saying, "Who taught you savages how to do the laundry!?" 

"Trini relax," Jason says chuckling. 

"Relax?" Trini scoffs. "Isn't it bad enough my hair is pink but now my white T shirts are too because Zack put your shirts in with mine?" 

Kim chuckles from the chuckles. "You must _really_ like my color." 

Jason laughs and Trini throws her 'now' pink shirt at Kim's face saying, "Shut up!" 

...

Out of everyone in the house Billy is the one who causes the least problems. Whenever he messed up he either fixed it right away or the others just couldn't stay mad at him. 

That's how they ended up the best clients at Angel Grove Hardware Store. Billy and his tweaks and experiments had them running to the hardware store for repairs at least once a week. 

The owner assumed they were part of a construction company and that's why they needed so many supplies, and no one corrected him. 

Billy mishaps were always fixed promptly. For example when he deleted other people's shows from the TV to download more video games he made sure to have it recorded on his TV in the bedroom for them. 

So when Zack yelled one day, "I know DAMN well I had last night's episode of Rupaul's Drag Race recorded, who DELETED IT!?"

"Sorry Zack that may have been me," Billy says from the kitchen counter. "But don't worry I have it recorded on my TV too." 

"Billy you are my hero!" Zack says running to the stairs. "Come on let's go watch it!" 

...

The worst Billy mishap was definitely his experiment with the toilet. It started with Jason slamming out of the bathroom with his jeans soaked. 

"The fuck happened to you bro?" Zack says peering over the couch. 

Kim and Trini who are cuddled on the loveseat look at him and laugh. "Yo Jase you have a fight with the sink?" Trini teases. 

"And lost?" Kim adds. 

The three rangers laugh loudly and Billy just keeps typing on his laptop not even looking up. Jason scowls his face turning bright red. "Who the fuck put jello in the toilet?" 

Trini and Kim laugh loudly as Zack screams out, "DUDE THAT'S PISS!?" 

Billy clears his throat and looks up finally. "You see it's not actually jello it's this silicone..."

"BILLY!?" 

"I'll take it you're upset with me..."

...

Living together had more perks than anything else. They were able to train together and be together through entire patrols. Their fights with Lord Zedd ended up with them relaxing by the pool after showering and chilling in the hot tub to soothe their muscles. 

The best part though was the cooking...or in Kim's case the awesome take out she would bring from random holes in the wall from Angel Grove or the city. They all agreed she could do that because the one time their fire alarm went off in the middle of the night, the other four rangers immediately started yelling, "Kim!?" and they found out later that she had burnt toast.

Every ranger had a day to cook for everyone else and mostly dishes that represented their different cultures and on the weekends they ate out in a restaurant. It was like an unspoken tradition. 

Mondays were Jason's day. He loved grilling and barbecue style food and so many different fish meals because his dad is a fisherman. The rangers always ended the meal with barbecue sauce all over their faces and a lot of dirty napkins everywhere. 

Tuesday's were Billy's day and he enjoyed more savory homemade food like his mother used to make. He was meticulous with the recipe and prepared each plate like a gourmet chef. Every week he had a different design for the meals and the rangers hesitated to dig in to their plates and eat because it looked so pretty. 

Wednesday was the day Kim went to dance classes in the city so that was her day. She would bring home all kinds of unique meals from small cultural places, but everyone's favorite was when she brought tupperwares full of homemade Indian food from her mom's house. 

Thursday was Zack's day and he was surprisingly talented in the kitchen. When he said he was going to prepare them authentic Chinese food they expected Ramen and Cup of Noodles not fully balanced meals and several flavors for the palate. Zack had grinned confidently and said he always made food for his mom when she was sick so he read books and watched Food Network a lot. 

Everyone's favorite day was Friday, Trini's day. Her enchiladas were the best and even her tacos left them salivating for more. It always ended with Zack with Guacamole on his shirt, Kim picking food of Trini's plate even though there was plenty more, Billy asking questions about the recipe, and Jason with a tomato red face because he always puts too much hot sauce. 

... 

TV was a big tradition for the house too. Zack and Billy watched Rupaul's Drag Race together and never miss an episode, Jason and Kim do workout videos together in the living room, Billy gets Trini reading all his manga and comic books and then they watch the TV and movie versions and discuss it, and Kim and Trini watch every single show with lesbians in them religiously. 

One time Zack had asked them, "Do you ever watch shows with no lesbians?" 

"Nope," Trini said laughing. 

"Is that one the gay one?" Zack said pointing to the female lead. "She has a big ass gun and seems gay as fuck." 

Kim laughs. "No but she should be." 

"That's the lead Wynonna, she kills demons with that gun," Trini said. "Her sister Waverly is the gay one with her cop girlfriend." 

From then on Zack watched Wynonna Earp with them every single day. 

The weirdest one was definitely when Trini was watching her favorite Spanish telenovela " _Pasion De Gavilanes_ " on Netflix. She watched it with English subtitles because sometimes they spoke too fast and at the same time. She was so engrossed in the novela that she didn't notice Zack and Jason joining her on the couch and watching with her. 

They went on like that for a few weeks without Trini even noticing the boys were watching with her until one day Trini walks into the living room to watch the new episode of Supergirl that just came out and she grabs the remote to change it. 

"Hey! Don't change it we're watching that!" 

Trini jumps and looks at Zack and Jason who are sitting on the couch wide eyed. She looks at the screen and sees the novela playing and she snorts. "Since when have you been..."

"Every time you do," Zack says. "But Jason and I missed a few episodes so we're catching up." 

Trini laughs, pauses the show, and sits beside them. "Did you guys turn into novela obsessed middle-aged Mexican women?" 

"Dude it's fucking good!" Jason cries standing up from his seat. "Juan and Oscar's house got ransacked cause Armando is a prick." 

"And Franco's gonna marry that old lady and become rich dude!" Zack adds. 

"Oh yeah I want him to put Gabriela and Sarita in their places cause they're bitches!" Jason says.

"Yes!" Zack cheers. "And then Juan and Oscar can get back with Norma and Ximena and Franco can tell Rosario to fuck off too!"

Trini laughs loudly. "Dude you guys are obsessed." 

"It's fucking good!" Zack cries and Jason nods in agreement. 

"Well if you like novelas that much," Trini says. "The next one we can watch is 'Amar a Muerte' or 'Las Estrellas.'"

Zack gives her a deadpan look. "Do they have lesbians?" 

Trini just grins.

...

4\. 

Dating is hard enough being Power Rangers without also living together. 

Before Billy and Jason started dating each other they did date other people. Well Billy only one girl before he realized he was gay and Jason about three girls before he had the 'bisexual talk' with Kim because of his feelings for Billy. 

The first girl Jason brought home was an ex-cheerleader from Angel Grove named Nicole and Kim nearly killed her three times. Jason liked her well enough and they always hung out in his room or cuddled up on the couch, but when Jason wasn't looking Nicole would bring back the nasty stuff from high school. 

The first time Kim almost killed her was on their second monthiversary where she said to Kim that she was a dirty bitch who would burn in hell and Trini had to carry her out of the room to stop her. The second time was a week later when Nicole called Trini a dyke and Zack had to literally sit on her to stop her from tearing the girl's eyes out. The third time was the last time because Jason heard her for the first time. He had gone to the bathroom and left Nicole and Kim alone together. Nicole immediately started teasing her and then said, "I don't know why my boyfriend lives in this loser house. I mean that Asian dude is a freak, Cranston is a weirdo, there's that little dyke, and you..."

She didn't get to finish before Kim's fist was connecting to her mouth sending several teeth flying. Nicole cried out but Kim couldn't hit her more because Jason had grabbed her wrist and tossed her onto the couch. 

"Jason she hit me!" Nicole squealed. 

Jason simply opened the door and said, "get out." 

The second girl Jason brought was better. She was very sweet and kind but they didn't last more than a month. When they asked Jason about he just shrugged and said, "Wasn't feeling it." 

The third girl was this beautiful black woman who was older than Jason by at least 10 years but didn't look it. She was pleasant around the house and became like a member of the family quickly. The best part is that Jason looked insanely happy until Billy brought home a girl he had been dating for a for weeks. 

She was beautiful and incredibly intelligent and Billy's perfect type. Trini and Kim immediately grilled her but the girl passed with flying colors. 

Billy lost his virginity to that girl and Jason was so stressed and agonized and no one really knew why. Then both relationships ended abruptly and Billy and Jason were being more cuddly and more close. 

Everyone knew what was happening before Jason talked to Kim about it and came out to everyone. 

...

Zack never brought girlfriends home. He brought flings but they would only be seen making their walk of shame down the stairs and out the door. Sometimes Kim and Trini were up and they would offer them coffee and pancakes but most would decline. 

They only ever saw one girl more than once, Tommi Oliver. She usually had coffee and pancakes with Trini and Kim in the morning and was charming and friendly. 

As time went on they would see her more and more until it wasn't just the mornings but nights, random afternoons, and finally in the pit as the new green ranger. 

Tommi didn't move in right away. Billy worked on expanding the house for Tommi's bedroom and the living room and within six months Tommi was moved in and one of the gang. 

She took Saturdays for cooking and she always cooked the best European dishes. She spent most of her childhood traveling to different European countries with her father so she tried all different kinds of cuisines. Though she was new to the team, she fit in quickly and easily. 

...

Trini and Kim were very different than the boys and Tommi. The most the rest of them were ever caught doing was cuddling or kissing. Trini and Kim were insatiable and they really gave zero fucks if they were caught messing around. 

Billy caught them first. He walked into the laundry room to drop off his hamper and froze in horror when he saw Trini sitting on the dryer with her pants down to her ankles and Kim standing in between her legs bent over sucking on her dick. They didn't even notice him so he stepped away in horror and couldn't look them in the eye for a whole week. 

Jason was second. He only caught the end but it was still enough to be mortifying. Kim was lying flat on her back on the concrete beside the pool and Trini was inside the pool with Kim's thighs on either side of her head. Trini was licking and swirling rapidly and Kim was moaning anxiously and arching up. Kim lets out a long moan and starts trembling hard as the orgasm runs through her body. Just when she's coming down from her high and Trini is slowing to a stop the side gate slams open and Jason stumbles in laughing. The boys were having a water gun fight in the front yard and he was soaked and waving his gun around. When he saw what was happening he froze jaw dropped and eyes wide and Kim squealed loudly and jumped in the pool so fast she dunked Trini underwater. 

"Sorry!" he screeched running out of there before Kim and Trini could emerge from the water. 

Zack never caught them like Jason or Billy did. They were surprised he didn't figure it out yet since he was so observant. 

So it wasn't until one day in the early morning when Zack is in the hallway outside his bedroom with Billy on the armchair looking through Amazon for the new Power Ranger action figures when he sees Trini sneak out of Kim's room wearing nothing but a giant yellow hoodie, with her hair tousled, and hickeys all over her neck. Zack does a double take and stares at her wide eyed. 

Trini freezes and glares at him when he smirks finally figuring it out. "IT'S NOT A WALK OF SHAME IF IT'S YOUR OWN HOUSE!" 

Kim stumbles out of the room behind her wearing short shorts and Trini's yellow flannel shirt. She starts groggily walking down the stairs and smirks over her shoulder as she says, "you're definitely doing the walk of shame babe." 

"KIMBERLY!" 

Zack laughs loudly and Billy softly says, "why are you so surprised, that's the fifth time this week?"

"Billy it's Tuesday!" Zack is jumping up and down and putting his phone to his ear. 

Trini grunts in annoyance and continues walking to her room but stops when she hears Zack say, "Hello? Yes, I found your number in the yellow pages. I was calling to tell you that MY BEST FRIEND JUST GOT LAID! Also a large pizza please." 

"You're fucking dead!" Zack bolts down the stairs yelling as Trini chases after him.

...

It went on for a little while until Tommi scolded the crap out of them and threaten to kill them if she ever caught them in the act because she was the only one who never caught them. So after that day Kim and Trini were a lot more private and careful. 

Even though they were more careful, still Tommi couldn't manage to escape the same fate as the boys.

Tommi and the boys are walking to the front door laughing and carrying three large bags from the hardware store. The moment they enter the house and set the bags down on the ground they hear a loud piercing scream from upstairs. 

The four of them bolt into action gripping their power coins and bolting up the stairs as fast as they can. 

The burst into Kim's room nearly breaking off the door then freeze solid in their spots as they see Kim riding Trini hard, throwing her head back and screaming. 

The movement seems to bring them back from their little world and Kim yelps as Trini yanks the blanket on top of them yelling, "Oh my God GET OUT!" 

Billy yelps and runs out with his eyes closed running into the wall right outside Kim's bedroom so hard he makes a hole in it. Tommi starts laughing so hard she crumbles to her knees and starts crying as Jason just stands there staring and Zack is smirking saying, "dayumm Trini, impressive size." 

"Fuck you dude!" Trini shouts throwing pillows at them hard. 

Kim immediately joins Trini in throwing pillows until Jason snaps out of it and runs out and Zack follows him laughing loudly and saying, "I would but Kim's got that covered!"

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN TAYLOR!" 

"Yeahhh!" Kim adds sitting up. "Besides if anyone's getting fucked here it's me!" 

"KIMBERLY!" 

Tommi stands from the ground letting out a loud howl as her laughter gets worse. She stumbles a bit on her feet then follows the boys out and shuts the door behind her; but not before saying, "sorry 'bout that, you may continue."

You would think they wouldn't after the humiliation...but they did. 


	2. Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim's puns are great for every season. 
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Additional tags: Penelope, Josie, Legacies

**_Seasons_**

_Spring_

Spring is a time where things blossom. It's a time where the trees and plants and flowers bloom after the devastating loss of winter. And just like the flowers bloom so does love. 

It's not like Trini didn't know that this would happen one day but she really didn't expect it so _soon_. 

Kim nudges her with her foot from her spot at the high chair of their kitchen counter. "Penelope is 16. You were that age when you fell in love with me." 

Trini huffs and continues stirring the sauce for her spaghetti: definitely one of Kim's favorites dishes that she makes. 

Kim smirks. "You're going _stir_ crazy." 

Trini groans. "Don't start Kimberly." 

"Josie is a good girl, I like her," Kim says. 

"I know that, it's just..." Trini sighs. "She's growing up too fast." 

"She'll be 17 in a few months." 

"I don't like it!" 

"Ooo _saucy_!" 

"I will literally throw this sauce on you right now Kimberly." 

Kim chuckles. "We established the rules and they have the door open right now." 

Trini glares at her. "Uh huh, and tell me Kim, did the open door policy stop us?" 

Kim's eyes widen and she bolts out of her chair and up the stairs leaving Trini laughing and shaking her head. 

...

_Summer_

"Ugh!" Penelope whines throwing herself down on couch with her head landing on Trini's lap. "I can't with this heat!" 

"Then why are you getting on me!?" Trini groans pushing her away. "Get off of me you're sweaty and sticky." 

"When is Uncle Jason gonna fix the AC?" Penelope says throwing herself to the wood floor that at least gave her some freshness to cool down her burning body. 

"I called him twice already," Trini says. "I blame Billy." 

"Alright you two whiners, let's go swimming!" 

Trini and Penelope look to the staircase where Kim is standing in a pink bikini next to Josie who is wearing a modest black one piece swimsuit. 

Penelope's jaw drops and Trini lets out a small squeak. Kim smirks and Josie blushes furiously. 

"Josie I think we need to start a _pool_ to see who will move first." 

Josie giggles and Trini groans as Penelope rolls her eyes saying, "Don't humor her Josie." 

"Where are we gonna swim? Jason's?" Trini says. 

"Yeah go get dressed," Kim says. 

"I picked out a bathing suit for you," Josie says shyly. Penelope smiles broadly and rushes after her up the stairs. 

"Where'd you get this little number?" Trini says stepping into Kim's space and wrapping her arms around her waist. 

Kim hums. "You're all sweaty, and not in the way I like." 

Trini chuckles and presses a soft kiss to Kim's neck. "We can change that." 

"Later," Kim says backing away with a smirk. "Right now put your bathing suit on, I wanna get _wet_." 

"Kiiiiimmmm!" 

Kim just skips away laughing loudly. 

...

_Fall_

Trini bursts into the house with her hair in a state of disarray full of twigs and leaves and her clothes a wrinkled, dusty mess. She throws her work briefcase to the side with a grunt of frustration and says, "Fuck that fucking wind!" 

Kim laughs from the kitchen where she is leaning over the counter looking over some paperwork. "Looks like it took you for a _whirl_." 

Trini stomps into the kitchen. "Kimberly Hart-Gomez I am _so_ not in the mood for puns." 

"Aw baby," Kim coos gently pulling a twig out of Trini's hair. "You should try to relax and _branch_ out." 

"I'm gonna divorce you." 

Kim laughs and plucks out a leaf. "Okay okay, I'll _leaf_ you alone." 

When Trini glares Kim throws her head back in cheerful laughter. It's cut short when Trini suddenly slams her into the cabinets and kisses her fiercely. Kim squeaks but almost immediately starts returning the kiss feverishly. 

They make out heavily against the cabinet with Trini pressing herself hard on Kim letting her feel her desire by pressing her crotch against hers. 

Kim moans when Trini breaks the kiss suddenly and turns on her heel and walks seductively towards the stairs. "What's wrong Kimmy?" Trini says smirking over her shoulder. "You look a little... _winded_." 

"I fucking love you!" 

...

_Winter_

The rain is pounding hard against the windows and the roof so loud it drowns out almost everything. Almost. Not the sound of her own heart slamming hard against her chest. Not the soft sobs coming from Kim sitting on the bed. 

"It meant nothing." 

Kim's words are ringing in her ears and she doesn't know how long she's been standing there in silence. 

"How long?" she finally says. 

Kim stands now. "There's nothing going on." 

"But there's something." 

"No Trini there's not." 

"Then why did you do it?!" Trini doesn't mean to raise her voice like that. Penelope and Josie probably heard it from downstairs but she's beyond the point of caring. 

Kim steps forward and tries to grab her hands. "Trini let me explain..."

"Explain!?" Trini snaps pulling her hands away. "Explain what?" 

"Baby noth..."

"Don't _baby_ me!" Trini yells kicking a nearby table and knocking over the vase on top of it shattering it all over the floor. "Don't you dare _baby_ me when you also _babied_ him!" 

"I didn't!" 

Trini yanks the door open and stomps out of the room with Kim right behind her gripping her arm. "Don't _touch_ me!" Trini pulls her arm away violently. 

"Trini let me explain please!" 

"I need to be away from you right now," Trini says snatching her keys from the table and running down the stairs. 

Kim runs after her crying desperately. "Trini! Trini! Please!" 

"Fuck off Kim!" Trini yells opening the front door. 

"It's a misunder--" _Slam_. "...standing." 

Kim stands there in the middle of the living room watching the front door. The rain is still pouring relentlessly, the thunder is rumbling in the distance, and her heart hurts. It hurts like she never knew pain. 

She doesn't even realize she's crumbled to her knees sobbing hard until she feels a pair of arms wrapping around her arms firmly. She lets out a heart wrenching cry and sobs into the warm chest in front of her. 

"Mom." 

Kim lifts her head and looks at Penelope who is hugging her tightly. Penelope is crying and she looks so scared but she presses a gentle kiss on Kim's forehead regardless. 

"You have to go after her." 

"Yeah," Josie pipes in from her spot next to the couch. "I don't wanna butt in but like, you two have the most beautiful relationship I have ever seen in my entire life. I can only wish Penelope and I can have something like that. You have to fight for it." 

Penelope helps Kim stand up and nods determined. "You can't give up, that's not the woman who raised me. So get your ass out of here and go after her." 

Kim gently caresses Penelope's cheeks and plants a kiss on her forehead. "I love you." 

"I love you too," Penelope says pulling Kim towards the door. "Now go." 

Kim snatches her keys and bolts out the door into the harsh rain. She's soaked through and through before she even gets to the bottom of the porch.

Trini's car is still in the driveway which means wherever she went couldn't have been far. Kim immediately pulls out her phone not caring if it got wet and calls the first person Trini would go to. 

"Yo Kimmy sup?" 

"Is Trini there Zack?"

Zack grunts worriedly. "Uh, no. Something wrong?" 

"We got in a fight and she ran out. I need to find her." 

"Ah, what is it this time?" Zack says chuckling. "Someone forgot to fill the gas tank? Did you burn half the kitchen down making toast again? Too many puns?" 

"Zack..." Kim can't speak any longer the tears are rolling down her cheeks again. 

"Oh shit," Zack's voice is serious again. "How bad is this?" 

"Divorce bad." 

"No," Zack says simply. "No. That's _not_ gonna happen." 

"I _need_ to find her." 

"Well she's not here and she wouldn't go to Jason and Billy cause they would call you right away, so..." Zack snaps his fingers. "The river!" 

"What?" 

"The river at the edge of town, it's like two blocks from your house," Zack says. "When you guys were dating and you would have issues she would always go to the river. I mean she hasn't gone there in years but she has to be there." 

"Thank you Zack." 

"Fix it Kimmy," Zack says. "My life would suck with you guys." 

"My life is over without her Zack," Kim says. "I will never give up." 

They hang up after that and Kim starts running. She doesn't bother with her car and she definitely can't run as fast as before when she was a cheerleader. 

By the time she reaches the river she's breathing hard and her lungs are on fire. She sees Trini sitting on the bank of the river staring out to the water and crying. 

Kim walks towards her, her heels sinking into the sloshy mud. She kicks off her heels and grimaces when she sees how ruined her best work suit is. 

"I don't wanna talk to you," Trini says without looking at her. 

Kim's pencil skirt and blazer are soaked and covered in spots of mud, and her pink button up silk shirt is beyond repair but she doesn't care about any of it as she settles in the mud beside Trini. 

She sits there in complete silence and stares out to the river. The water is rushing violently slamming into rocks distorted only by the giant droplets of rain slamming into it. 

Lightening flashes bright above them and after a moment the thunder rumbles.

Kim isn't sure how long they sat there in silence before Trini speaks. "You're just going to sit there?" 

"You said you don't wanna talk to me." 

Trini just hums. 

Kim looks at her then. She wants to wipe those tears off her face and simultaneously punch herself for being the cause of those tears. She never wants to hurt Trini and she did. 

"I'm turning 35 this month," Kim says. 

Trini looks at her then. "What?"

"I have so many grey hairs," Kim says tugging on a small strand of soaked hair. "I'm losing stamina, I'm starting to get wrinkles on my forehead and on the sides of my mouth, and my boobs are starting to sag." 

"Your boobs are perfect," Trini says immediately. 

"Tommy tells me nice things," Kim says. "He compliments me and it makes me feel good. But I never flirt back, I never ask him for any of that. I smile politely and say thank you and he took that as an invitation to keep complimenting me and start buying me things."

"It didn't occur to you to tell him to stop?" Trini says bitterly. 

"I did," Kim says nodding. "I told him I'm married and didn't feel comfortable with him buying me things and he said sorry and went back to complimenting me and it was fine. What you saw today when you picked me up from work..."

Trini watches as she gulps nervously. 

"It meant nothing," Kim says. " _He_ kissed _me_. I pushed him away and was about to slap him in the face when I realized you saw. I don't like Tommy, not even a little bit. I swear Trini." 

"Then why did you let him compliment you and smiled at him enough that he thought he had the liberty to do those things?" Trini challenges. 

"Because he made me feel pretty," Kim says. "Because you've been so busy at work and you don't really say nice things to me anymore." 

Trini nods slowly then looks Kim right in the eyes. "Did you like kissing him?" 

"What? No! Never!" Kim says. "Trini! No! I just accepted his compliments that's it! I treated him politely and _clearly_ told him I was married and not interested in him. He grabbed me and forced himself upon me! I did not _want_ to or _like_ to kiss him and tomorrow morning I'm telling my dad to fire him from the firm." 

Kim's chest is heaving in anger and Trini stares back out to the river. Her fists are clenched tight and she's gritting her teeth. "You never, _ever_ have to seek from someone else what _I_ can give you, you hear me?" 

"Trini..."

"It's not your fault," Trini says shaking her head. "That son of a bitch is gonna get his ass whooped by a 5 foot tall latina tomorrow, believe me..." 

"Trini no..."

"He thinks he can just make a move on you without your consent and get away with it he's got another thing coming," Trini says. "And you!" 

Trini pushes Kim onto her back and straddles her hips. "I am _not_ a mind reader! You've been married to my grumpy ass for 15 years and been with me for longer and you _know_ I'm not romantic and I'm not observant and you _need_ to _tell_ me what you need and want Kimberly! It's _not_ your fault that that idiot thought he could kiss you just because you accepted his compliments but you shouldn't have _needed_ his compliments in the first place." 

"I'm sorry," Kim says crying and sliding her hands into Trini's hair. 

"Am I not enough?" 

"You are _more_ than enough! You're all I ever need!" Kim sobs. 

"You are beautiful Kimberly Ann Hart-Gomez," Trini breathes into Kim's neck grinding against her. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world, and I'm gonna show you just how fucking beautiful you are." 

Kim moans anxiously and kisses Trini roughly. Trini's hands slide in between their bodies and pulls up Kim's skirt a little so she could reach underneath and pull her panties off. 

Kim is panting hard as she pulls Trini's belt free and desperately undoes her jeans. Trini grunts as Kim shoves her jeans and boxers down below her butt to free her aching erection. 

"I love you Trini," Kim breathes kissing Trini again. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

"I love you too Kimberly," Trini says gripping her member and pushing it in slowly. 

Kim cries out and digs her nails into Trini's back. Trini groans loudly and starts moving her hips hard and fast. Kim's moans are loud screams and Trini pounds into her mercilessly grunting and groaning anxiously. 

Kim bites at Trini's jawline, neck, and collarbone and scratches down her back in desperation. Trini returns the love bites and thrusts her hips relentlessly until Kim's nails dig deep into her back, her body starts shaking and her back arching, and her screams crescendo to a long wail and then a silent scream. 

Trini fucks her through it as she trembles violently, Kim's hands leaving her back to claw into the mud around them. 

"Triiinnii!" Kim cries as another orgasm rips through her. "I love you." 

Trini thrusts go erratic as the pleasure shoots down her legs. Kim's arms flail and she spanks Trini's buttcheeks with a resounding _smack_. 

Trini's body breaks into rough trembles and she cums screaming out Kim's name. 

They collapse in a heap into the mud ignoring the rain continuously pounding into their backs and faces making it harder to catch their breath. 

They stay there connected for a long while until Trini slowly pulls out and fixes her boxers and jeans. Kim sits up slowly and adjusts her ruined skirt. "Fuck." 

"You don't need attention from anyone else Kim, you got me always and I love you." 

Kim laughs and pulls her in by the neck for a gentle kiss. "Believe me babe, I will not need attention from _anyone_ else _ever_ again for the rest of my life if you keep fucking me like you just did." 

Trini hums against her lips. "Is this you explicitly telling me what you want?" 

"Mmhmm," Kim hums playfully. "I came... _rapidly_." 

Trini looks at her incredulously. "Is that a river pun?" 

Kim grins. 

Trini stands abruptly. "That's it I'm mad at you again." 

"It's okay baby I'll just go with the _flow_ until it's time for more amazing make up sex." 

Trini just glares at her until Kim laughs then they start walking home hand in hand, though with much difficulty because Kim's heels are buried in the mud forever so she's barefoot, they both have mud in places _no one_ should have mud, and they are sore as hell from their recent activities. 

So when they arrive home nearly half an hour later and Penelope and Josie rise from the couch to greet them they aren't really surprised by the shocked look on their faces. 

Penelope steps towards them and takes in their soaked, muddy appearance, and grimaces when she sees the hickeys that cover both of their necks and collarbones. "Jesus, how are you gonna come back home like this after you... _stormed_ out of here." 

"There's two of them!" Trini cries falling to her knees dramatically as Josie lets out a barking laugh. 

Kim grins widely and places a hand on Penelope's shoulder. "I am so proud of you." 

"At least you're not _mud_ anymore," Josie says adjusting the vowel slightly so it sounded a bit like 'mad.'

"UGH!" Trini grunts. "You too!?" 

"Penelope," Kim says. "You better keep her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for it to get angsty like that it just got away from me


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the story of how Trini fell in love with her family all over again. 
> 
> Kim/Trini, Penelope/Josie, Billy/Jason, Zack/Tommi if you squint
> 
> Rating: Explicit

Memories 

Trini snorts awake when she feels someone sit on the couch she's currently napping on. She isn't long enough to fill the whole couch so there's space for other people to sit. The culprit smiles sheepishly at her. 

"Sorry mami." 

Trini groans and sits up. "Hi Penelope, when did you get here?" 

Penelope takes a bite of her sandwich and says, "like an hour ago. You were sleeping though, didn't wanna wake you." 

"And your mom?" Trini says. 

"Work still," Penelope says. 

Trini sits up with a grunt. "That case she's been doing is crazy." 

"Mom said it was a huge divorce case and they were being difficult," Penelope says. "She's been working late every night this week." 

Trini hums and stands up to stretch. "I know. I miss her. I can't seem to sleep without her next to me. I keep knocking out on the couch or at work." 

"At work? Really mami?" Penelope laughs. 

"Yeah, in my office for a few minutes right before I had to see my next patient." 

Penelope laughs harder. "Wow." 

"How are you holding up?" Trini says sitting back down beside Penelope. 

Penelope's smile fades and that familiar sadness settles in. "Ah, mami, I rather not talk about it." 

Trini takes her hand. "You know that your mom and I broke up once?" 

Penelope looks at her wide eyed. "Really?" 

Trini hums. "Literally the worst year of my life." 

"Year!?" 

Trini grimaces. "So we were sophomores in college. Been together for four years before our parents found out about it. Our parents, as you know, are not the easiest to get along with, and back then they weren't as...open-minded as they are now." 

Penelope scoffs. "I find that so hard to believe." 

"My mom found out first," Trini says. "She had a fit. Brought a goddamn priest to my dorm who told me I would go to hell. When I kicked them out she told Kim's parents and man did all hell break loose. I think with Kim's parents it was all about her career more than the gay relationship thing. They thought I would somehow distract her from being a lawyer." 

"But you were studying to be a doctor!" 

"They didn't listen," Trini says shaking her head. "Between my parents bringing priests and sending me crosses and Kim's parents threatening to disown her they tore us apart. We both agreed to separate for our own good and it was absolute torture." 

Penelope pursed her lip. "Thank God you got back together." 

"Well I kinda got her pregnant so..." 

Penelope looks at her wide eyed. " _I'm_ the reason you got back together?" 

"My little blessing," Trini says caressing her cheek. "Look all I know is that if it's meant to be, everything will work itself out. Before Kim I dated this girl named Sally aka the reason we moved from Salt Lake City to Angel Grove, and during our break up I dated like three women. None of those women were meant to be with me, only Kim. If Josie is meant to be with you Penelope, then it doesn't matter that you're broken up now, life will find a way to bring you back together." 

"Three women in one year ma?" Penelope says smirking. 

Trini chuckles. "I didn't make the best decisions during that time. One of them got her ass beat by Kim." 

Penelope laughs loudly. "Mom beat up one of your ex-girlfriends?" 

"To be fair Carey was a psycho," Trini says. "I'm not too sure what happened, but according to Zack who saw the whole thing, Carey started bragging loudly about our sex life and Kim just decked her." 

Penelope is laughing so hard tears are spilling from her eyes. "Oh my God." 

Trini grins. "Yeah apparently by the time Zack and Jason were able to pull her off, Carey had a broken nose, two missing teeth, a black eye, and a chunk of hair missing." 

"Holy shit!" Penelope cries out laughing hard. 

Trini snorts. "Carey broke up with me immediately afterwards and I went to confront your mom and about it...and...well that's how you were made..."

"Aaaalright," Penelope says groaning. "I get the picture..." 

Trini laughs. "Sorry. We got back together before we even found out she was pregnant. Confronted our parents together." 

"And how did that go?" Penelope says. 

"Kim's parents were pissed for five minutes until they found out I was in the top of my class and going to med school and had zero intention of keeping Kim away from Law school," Trini says. "My parents kicked us out and said I wasn't their daughter anymore."

"What!? Abuela and Abuelo really did that?" Penelope says. 

"Until they found out Kim was pregnant," Trini says. "Then they were like 'yay grandchildren!'" 

"So I really am I life saver huh?" Penelope says smirking. 

Trini grins. "Kim's parents were not as excited about the pregnancy. You know...career."

"Well grandpa and grandma Hart adore me so what changed?" 

Trini smiles warmly. "My mom volunteered to be the baby sitter while we studied and worked so that helped a lot. But the moment they saw you for the first time, all of their doubts and fears went away." 

Penelope smiles and lays her head on Trini's shoulder. "I love your stories mami." 

"I love telling you them," Trini says kissing Penelope's forehead. 

"Mom's stories are not as good," Penelope says. 

Trini laughs. "No they are, she's just not very good at telling them." 

Penelope smiles. "Thank you for making me feel better mami." 

"Ooo I know what will help too," Trini says standing up. "Icecream!" 

"Ooo I want Rocky Road!" Penelope cries. 

Trini grins and rushes to the door to get her keys. "You pick out a movie to watch and I'll be back with a whole tub of Rocky Road." 

"Yessss!" 

...

Kim looks between the two clients with a frown. "Do you really wanna drag this out in court?" 

The man huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. "It's my house." 

"We bought it together!" the woman says. "It's under both of our names!" 

"We've been at this for a week now," Kim interjects. "Now look I am a damn good lawyer and I've already divided everything else up to your liking, it seems like such a waste to delay this divorce any longer because of the house and much less to incur more legal fees by dragging this out in court." 

"What do you suggest then Mrs. Gomez-Hart?" the man says leaning forward with interest. 

"Yes," the woman agrees. "Please tell us how to resolve this." 

"Sell the house," Kim says. "Split the profit in half and buy your own houses." 

The ex couple look at each other then back at Kim as she hands them a file folder. 

"I compiled this last night," she says. "The house is worth about a million now, you would walk away with half a mill each. It's more than enough to get you decent houses in town." 

"And how will our new homes affect custody?" the woman says. 

"As long as you both stay in town near their schools, you can continue the 50/50 arrangement," Kim says. "If not we will have to redo that." 

The man leans back grunting. "Fine. I agree." 

The woman nods. "When can we do this?" 

"It's getting late," Kim says glancing at the clock. "Let's meet again tomorrow and talk about putting the house on the market." 

They both nod and then shake her hand as they exit the small room. "Done finally Mrs. Gomez-Hart?" 

Kim turns towards Logan her assistant and nods. "Thank you for staying. I'll pay you overtime." 

Logan smiles and nods. "I appreciate that Mrs. Gomez-Hart. Anything you need done?" 

"Not today, you can go home," Kim says. "Tomorrow when you get in, call my mom. I need a realtor." 

Logan nods. "Yes ma'am. Good night." 

"Good night Logan," Kim says packing up her paperwork. She files it neatly away in her filing cabinet then grabs her briefcase. It's nearly midnight. 

She sighs. She misses her family. She feels like she hasn't seen them in weeks. As she exits the building she looks at her phone. 7 missed calls from Penelope. She hums and dials Trini's number. 

The phone rings as she enters her Mercedes Benz and drives out of the parking structure. 

The weather is bad. Harsh rain, slapping wind, and thick fog that barely lets Kim see anything. 

" _Hey you've reached Dr. Trini Hart-Gomez, I can't get to the phone right now please leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can._ " 

Kim hangs up frowning. Weird. Trini always answers her. Especially if she's working late. 

Something is wrong. She can feel it in her chest. 

"Hey Siri," Kim says to her car radio, "Call Penelope." 

"Calling Penelope Gomez-Hart," the car responds. 

She is driving slowly through the streets towards her house because the visibility really is absolutely terrible. 

"Hello!?" Penelope cries anxiously through her speakers. "Mom?" 

"Penny what's going on?" Kim says feeling fear crawl up her throat. 

"Mami left for icecream two hours ago and hasn't come back!" 

Kim's heart lurches. "What?" 

"I didn't know what to do," Penelope says. "I called Uncle Zack and Uncle Jason. They went to look for her." 

"I'm on my way," Kim says trying to clear her vision of the tears. She can feel panic rising up her throat. "Stay calm. Call your grandma to come stay with you." 

"O-okay," Penelope says her voice cracking. "Mom, what if something happened to her?" 

"Don't think like that," Kim says her voice raising, her hands trembling on the steering wheel. "It's probably just car trouble. Call your grandma." 

"Keep me updated please," Penelope says. 

"Yes," Kim says hanging up. "Hey Siri call Zack Taylor." 

"Calling Zack Taylor." 

"Kim!" Zack says. "Finally you answered, Penelope has been calling you non-stop." 

"What's going on Zack? Where's Trini?" 

"Jason and me came to the store where Trini normally buys icecream," Zack says. "It's completely shut down Kim. A horrible car accident. We can't see a thing and they won't let us through." 

Kim starts hyperventilating. No no no. Please no. 

"We told them our friend came to the store," that's Jason's voice. "They said they can't tell us anything if we aren't family." 

"I'm on my way," Kim says desperately. "Keep trying to get information or see something." 

"Stay calm Kimberly," Jason says. "Don't drive crazy in this weather." 

"Yeah," Zack says. "For all we know Trini is just stuck on the other side." 

Kim whimpers softly and says, "I hope so." 

...

When she arrives to the store she can see the entire street blocked off, police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks litter the street, and the wreckage barely visible through the fog. 

Kim can't even tell how many cars are in the wreck. 

She runs out of her car and joins Zack and Jason at the caution tape. The police officer there looks at her grimly. "You're the wife?" 

"Yes," Kim says. "Is my wife in there?" 

The police officer shakes his head. "We haven't identified anyone yet. A drunk driver crashed into oncoming traffic caused a seven car pile up. Firefighters are still trying to pull people from the cars." 

"I need to know if my wife is in there!" Kim cries tears sliding down her cheeks. Jason and Zack hug her on either side. 

The officer looks sympathetic, "I'm sorry ma'am, you will have to wait until all the bodies are pulled out. We have only clears four cars. The most I can do is check who is out and let you see if she's there." 

"Please!" Kim says desperately. 

The officer raises the caution tape. "Come with me please." 

Zack and Jason stay close to her gripping her hands. It's icy cold and the rain hits them as hard as hail but Kim can only focus on trying to find Trini. 

Several people are lying in a tarp area in varied states of injury and on the side there's two bodies that are covered up completely. 

"The most emergent were transported to the hospital right away," the officer says. "We have limited ambulances right now, so the most life threatening are priority. Check if your wife is here and I'll check with the lead to see who has been sent." 

As the officer leaves, Kim, Zack, and Jason desperately search through the wounded calling out Trini's name. 

She isn't there. 

Kim doesn't know whether to feel relief or more panic. The officer returns, "Two patients were sent with life threatening wounds, a David Peterson and Mary Holt." 

Kim shakes her head. "My wife's name is Trini Hart-Gomez." 

The officer frowns. "She's not here?" 

"No," Kim says. 

"Well there's still three more cars to clear," officer says guiding them back to the caution tape the stopping. "Wait, um, did you check..." 

When he points to the two dead bodies that are covered up Kim breaks into harsh sobs shaking her head. Zack immediately grips her arm and presses her against Jason. "I'll check." 

Kim nods appreciatively and clings to Jason. Jason hugs her and caresses her back trying to keep her calm as they watch Zack nervously approach the bodies and crouch down to them. 

She holds her breath when Zack unzips the side of one bag and looks in. Zack lets out a sigh of relief and shakes his head before moving to the other one. Zack's stares at the second body for a long moment before he zips it back up and stands. 

"They're not her," he says returning to them. 

"You really scared us with that second one," Jason says. "You stared for a long time." 

"I'm sorry," Zack says shaking his head. "She just...she looked like my mom." 

"Let's go back to the other side of the tape," the officer says. "You can see from this side if they bring your wife over here and..."

"THIS ONE NEEDS IMMEDIATE TRANSPORT!" 

They all stop and turn to see a young paramedic straddling someone on a stretcher giving CPR compression while the another one, who yelled that out, rolls them towards one of the rigs. 

"35 year old female," he reports. "Serious head trauma, cardiac arrest, immediate transport!" 

"35 year old female," Kim repeats then brushes past the officer yelling out, "Trini!" 

"Ma'am! Come back here!" the officer is chasing her but she doesn't care, all she cares about is Trini. 

There's blood everywhere and her body is jolting from the hard compressions on her chest, but it's her. It's her Trini. 

"Ma'am you can't be here," the officer tries to pull her away. 

"That's my wife!" Kim cries. 

The paramedics look to her and immediately one of them asks, "Is your wife allergic to any medication?" 

"No," Kim says. 

"Good," the paramedic says pushing the cart into the rig. "Push adrenaline to restart the heart!" 

"I need to go with her!" Kim cries yanking herself free from the police officer. 

The paramedic nods and steps aside to let her through. Kim turns to Jason and Zack and tosses her car keys to them. "Follow us! Don't tell Penelope anything." 

Kim jumps into the rig as the paramedics stick a large needle into Trini's chest and cut open her shirt. 

Kim sits beside her and tries not to break into hard sobs. Trini is unconscious. Her head looks cracked and bloody and she is completely unmoving. 

"Clear!" the paramedic yells pushing Kim back away from Trini with one arm as the ambulance starts to move and the sirens wail. 

Trini's body jolts up violently but the machine continues to release a long beep. 

"Raising voltage!" the paramedic yells. "Clear!" 

He presses Kim away again and Trini's body jolts again. The line on the machine turns into a long zig zag lines and starts beeping in short intervals continuously. 

"We got her!" the paramedic yells and Kim lets out a long sigh of relief. 

"Good, stabilize her," the driver says. "We'll be at the hospital in two minutes." 

The other paramedic nods and starts setting up an IV in Trini's arm. "Ma'am what is your wife's name?" 

"Trini Hart-Gomez," Kim says. 

He glances at her. " _Doctor_ Trini Hart-Gomez?" 

Kim nods. "You know her?" 

"She has a very big pediatric private practice," the paramedic says. "She saved my daughter. I brought her in for stomach pains and she figured out it was cancer and saved her life."

Kim smiles and gently caresses Trini's shoulder trying not to touch any blood or wounds. "She's good like that." 

The paramedic finishes the IV and looks at Kim sympathetically. "I'll do everything I can for her Mrs. Hart-Gomez." 

Kim nods at him. "Thank you." 

"Does she have any conditions the doctor's need to know about?" 

Kim shakes her head. "No. I mean she's intersex but I don't think that matters." 

"No. But it's good to know," the paramedic says. "Do you know her blood type?" 

"A positive." 

"Good, she'll definitely need a transfusion," the paramedic says as the rig stops and the driver jumps out of the car. "Get ready to run." 

Kim runs after them as they open the back doors and start explaining things spitfire to a bunch of nurses and a female doctor. 

The female doctor is a tall brunette and Kim recognizes her from somewhere. 

"Trini?" she says looking down at her. "Oh my God! Trini!" 

Kim gasps. Trini's study buddy from med school. They used to study together in the apartment all the time and lost contact when they graduated and went to do their residency programs in different places. Tommi Oliver. 

Tommi looks at her and recognizes her instantly. "Kim." 

"T-Tommi." 

"I'll take care of her Kim," she says nodding determinedly. "I'll do everything I can for her I promise." 

Kim sobs and nods just as Jason and Zack run to her side and hug her. "Thank you Tommi." 

Tommi glances for a moment at Zack who just gulps and stares back then barks orders at the nurses, "Take her to OR 3 right away! Page Cardio and Ortho stat!" 

She turns back to Kim and says, "Wait in the main waiting room. I'll keep you updated." 

She runs in after the nurses who wheel Trini in. "She's in good hands," the paramedic says gently placing a hand on Kim's shoulder. "Dr. Oliver is one of the best Neurosurgeons in the world." 

Kim nods. "Thank you for saving my wife Mr..." she looks at his name tag, "Rodriguez." 

"Michael," he says smiling. "I'll be keeping her in my prayers." 

"Thank you," Kim says. 

Jason tugs her into the hospital. "Come on. Billy is on his way. He's gonna pick up Penelope." 

"Jason..."

"She deserves to know what's happening Kim," Jason says. "You can't keep this from her." 

"I called Alex," Zack says. "He says that he and Diego are on their way to bring June and Pedro here." 

Kim sighs. "I don't want so many people here Zack." 

"They are Trini's family Kimmy and you don't need to be doing this alone," Zack says. 

"Zack's right," Jason says. "You aren't alone Kim." 

...

Kim can't stop crying. She is still crying when Billy arrives with Penelope. Billy hugs Jason crying openly while Penelope runs to Kim's side and hugs her. They cry together and hug. 

June's arrival makes everything worse. The woman anxiously paces around the waiting room holding a rosary to her lips and crying desperately. Pedro tries to calm her down but it only works for like five minutes before she's pacing again. 

The twins remain calmly sitting beside them but Kim can see their tears too. Alex has Penelope on his lap hugging her as she cries and Diego stays beside her rubbing her back. 

Kim's parents arrive next. Her mom is crying and hugs her tightly as her dad immediately goes into lawyer mode and starts talking to the police officers about litigation against the drunk driver who caused all this. 

Kim already knows it's useless since the driver died in the crash, but she lets her dad do what he needs to do because she knows he can't really deal with emotion, and she knows he adores Trini.

The moment Tommi steps through the doors clad in scrubs the entire family is crowding her with questions. Tommi waits patiently until they calm down before she speaks. "She had a severe brain bleed and her skull was cracked in several places," Tommi says. "Her heart is fine but we'll monitor it and she had several broken bones but nothing too major. The head was the most severe. I managed to stop the bleed before the brain swelled up and she's stable." 

Kim lets out a sigh if relief. "She'll be okay then?" 

Tommi looks grimly serious. "She's not in danger of dying if that's what you mean. She should wake up in a few hours. She's in the ICU now." 

Kim steps closer to her. "What are you not telling me Tommi?" 

Tommi sighs deeply. "Kim...her head injury was very bad. Most people would not have survived that. With damage that severe, there's a very high chance that Trini will have permanent brain damage." 

Kim feels the whole room spinning. Beside her Penelope is sobbing and June is wailing loudly. 

Tommi frowns. "I did all I could. I'm sorry." 

...

Seven hours. 

That's how long it takes for Trini to wake up. 

In that time Kim, June, and Penelope slept in Trini's room...or tried to at least. Zack, Jason, and Billy went to bring them new clothes while Alex, Diego, and Pedro hung out in the cafeteria waiting for news. Kim's parents dealt with all their obligations. Kim's mom called the school to get Penelope excused while Kim's dad went to deal with Kim's case.

Tommi is there the moment Trini starts to stir and the rest of them stand around the bed watching anxiously. 

Trini opens her eyes slowly and immediately groans in pain. Tommi grimaces. "I'm sorry Trini, I'll give you painkillers in a little while, I need to do a checkup on you first." 

Trini's eyes open wider and she looks between them all with a look of confusion. "Trini," Kim says stepping closer and grabbing her hand. "Thank God you're okay." Trini doesn't respond just looks at their connected hands in confusion. 

Tommi pulls out a tablet and starts asking questions. "Can you tell me you're full name?" 

Trini looks at Tommi blankly. Her brow furrows in concentration and she's thinking hard. "I-I don't...I don't know." 

Kim's heart lurches. She doesn't...know? 

Tommi looks at her in concern. "Can you tell me anything about yourself? Your age? Where you are? Do you recognize anyone here?" 

Trini looks contorted in concentration and distress as she looks around the room. She starts crying. "I don't know! I don't know who these people are! I don't know who I am! Where am I!? It hurts! Ahhh it hurts!" 

She's gripping her head desperately. Tommi springs into action pulling out a needle and sticking into one of the tubes of Trini's IV. "Okay, okay, it's okay. Relax. Relax." 

The meds affect her immediately and Trini's body slowly slumps onto the bed and falls asleep again. Kim stares in shock. She doesn't know what to say or think or even react. When she looks back she sees June standing there stunned hugging a crying Penelope to her chest. 

Kim immediately goes to her and hugs her. "Shh shh, it's okay Penelope. She's alive. That's all that matters. Everything will be okay." 

"Amnesia," Tommi says pursing her lip. "I was afraid of that." 

"Can you do something Tommi?" Kim says. 

Tommi frowns and shakes her head. "The brain is delicate and complicated. There is no way to surgically or medically do anything to fix this. Some theorists believe if you bring them familiar things or tell them about their lives it can spark up memories and sometimes that works, but there's never been a case of someone who regains _all_ of their memories and there's many cases of people who never regain a single memory back. You have to be prepared for that." 

Penelope sobs even harder and June says, "Oh God." 

"Look," Tommi says walking to them. "When Trini wakes up again we have to try to explain this all to her and you have to be calm. Do you think you can do that? I really have to test her cortical function and make sure her motor skills all work fine. She needs to be calm for that." 

...

Penelope and June couldn't seem to get calm so they stay in the waiting room with everyone else when Trini wakes again. This time Kim is with the twins who already showed they could remain calm and they bring her comfort. They rub her back soothingly and whispering words of comfort to her. 

Trini opens her eyes slowly and groans. Tommi smiles at her. "Hi again," she says. 

Trini immediately looks distressed.

"Calm down please," Tommi says. "Let me explain to you what happened okay?" 

Trini breathes shakily and nods. 

"My name is Dr. Tommi Oliver I'm your neurologist and your friend from college. Your name is Dr. Trini Hart-Gomez," Tommi says. "Last night you had a car accident and you suffered head trauma that caused you to lose your memories." 

Trini bristles at that. "W-will I...get them back?" 

Tommi frowns. "You could but there's no guarantee." 

Trini looks so sad Kim just wants to hug her. Alex and Diego grip her hands tightly giving her support. 

"So I'm a doctor?" Trini says. 

"I'll let your wife explain all that to you," Tommi says pointing to Kim. Trini looks at her and just stares silently. Kim gulps nervously and tries to remain calm. "I need to run some motor skills tests on you is that okay?" 

Trini just nods but keeps staring at Kim. Trini keeps staring at Kim while distractedly answering Tommi's questions and doing everything she asked, then Tommi excuses herself saying, "Everything else seems perfect. I'll do another check up in a few hours, if you need more painkillers call your nurse okay?" 

Trini nods and breaks eye contact from Kim for the first time. "Thank you Dr. Oliver." 

Tommi leaves and Trini looks back at Kim. Kim gulps nervously and steps closer with the twins right behind her. "H-hi." 

Trini looks like a little lost puppy. "So you're my wife?" 

Kim nods. "Kimberly. But everyone calls me Kim." 

"Kim," Trini repeats. "You are...very pretty." 

Kim blushes and chuckles softly. "Th-thank you." 

"Where are those other girls who were here before? And who are they?" Trini looks at the twins. 

"I bet you have a lot of questions and I'll answer them all but I don't wanna overwhelm you," Kim says. "These are your brothers Alex and Diego." 

"Alex and Diego," Trini says. 

Alex smiles and waves and Diego gently grabs her hand saying, "I'm glad you're okay _hermana_." 

Trini blinks. "You don't have the same definition of okay that I do." 

"Alive is enough for me," Diego says. 

"Yeah," Alex says. "It's okay if you don't remember us. We'll just make new memories." 

Kim smiles at them and ruffles their hair lovingly. Trini purses her lip. "And the other two girls." 

"Um," Kim hesitates. "That was your mother and Penelope...our daughter." 

Trini's eyebrows raise at that. "D-daughter?" 

Kim nods. "She's 15 going on 16." 

"And..." Trini's brow burrows in concentration. "H-how old am I?" 

"35," Kim says. 

Trini looks down at her body and then briefly at her reflection in the mirror across the room. She has a giant bandage around her head and a nasty bruise on her cheek, her left arm is in a sling and her left leg has a bright yellow cast. 

"How?" 

"What?" Kim says. 

"You're a woman, I'm a woman," Trini says. "I may not remember being a doctor but I know two women cannot have a baby naturally. Did we adopt her?" 

Kim shakes her head. "You are intersex." 

Trini looks at her with wide eyes. Slowly she takes her right hand and peeks underneath her hospital gown. She gasps loudly and drops the gown back down. "Okay," Trini says gulping. "So she is biologically _both_ of ours?" 

Kim nods. "Yes. She is." 

"My head hurts," Trini says with a deep sigh laying back on the pillow. 

"I told you I don't want to overwhelm you Trini okay?" Kim says. "Alex, Diego go find a nurse for her painkillers please."

The twins nod and exit the room. "What will happen...Kim right?" 

Kim nods. "Yes." 

"Kim," Trini says. "So what will happen if I never remember you? Or anyone else?" 

Kim sits beside Trini and gently takes her hand. "Then like your brothers said, we'll just make new memories." 

"But I'm not the same person anymore." 

"You're wrong," Kim says shaking her head. "The woman I love isn't the woman I love because of whatever memories they may have, the woman I love I love because of her heart and soul and that is still you Trini. You may have to build new memories, start from scratch, find yourself again, but you are still the same person I fell in love with in high school." 

Trini smiles but it looks like a grimace because she's in pain. "We met in high school?" 

"A story for another time," Kim says smiling. "You need painkillers and sleep." 

Trini groans softly and nods just as the nurse enters with the twins in tow. "Dr. Hart-Gomez," she says waving around a syringe. "Got a little headache?" 

"Mm yeah," Trini says grimacing. 

"That's to be expected honey," the nurse says. "See that red button there? Whenever you have pain again just press it and one of us will come help you out okay? This is a painkiller called Dilloted, one of the strongest there is." 

Trini nods as the nurse places the syringe into her IV and pushes the medication in. Almost instantly Trini wavers slightly and passes out. Kim caresses her cheek gently and sighs. 

...

At some point throughout the three weeks Trini stayed in the hospital, Josie showed up. With Penelope missing school a lot to stay with Trini, especially on the days that Kim just couldn't get out of work. 

June was a house wife anyways so she stayed in the hospital practically the whole time and the twins and the boys visited nearly every day at some point. They tried to limit one new person per day for Trini so as not to cause her more headaches. 

Penelope's day was difficult because Penelope couldn't stop crying. 

"So you're my daughter?" Trini says after watching try to talk and burst into tears about four times. 

Penelope wipes her tears and nods. "Yeah." 

"Penelope right?" 

"Yes," Penelope says. "Um I guess I have to introduce myself to you." 

"You are pretty," Trini says. "Like your mom." 

Penelope lets out a soft sob. 

Trini looks at her concerned. "Did I say something wrong?" 

Penelope shakes her head. "No no it's just...you always say that to me." 

Trini smiles softly. "Really?" 

Penelope smiles. "We would cuddle together on the couch and watch some random show on TV and you would say, 'You're so lucky you're pretty like your mom' even though you're so pretty too." 

Trini chuckles and looks at herself in the mirror. "Not right now I'm not." 

"Mom would disagree," Penelope says. "She always brags about her hot latina wife." 

" _I'm_ the hot wife?" Trini says laughing. "Liar!" 

Penelope laughs. "No, you're the hot _latina_ wife, mom is the hot _Indian_ wife." 

"Hmm, that I can believe more," Trini says grinning. 

"You always do that." 

"Do what?" 

Penelope smiles. "Make me feel better whenever I'm sad." 

Trini smiles. "I'm glad." 

"So I guess I should tell you about myself," Penelope says softly. "I'm 15, will be 16 soon, I'm a junior in high school, I really like science and math class, I play tennis after school and sometimes I get with some friends to play video games online." 

"Sounds like an average teenager," Trini says smiling. "Tell me about that girl in the hall that keeps looking at you through the window." 

Penelope glances back and sighs. "That's Josie, my ex-girlfriend." 

Trini raises a brow. "I'm okay with you dating?" 

Penelope snorts. "Not really, but I tell you everything and you trust me." 

"Hmm, and why is your ex here?" 

Penelope sighs softly. "She's just...watching out for me I guess. She knows I'm having a hard time." 

"I'm okay Penelope," Trini says. "You shouldn't have a hard time." 

Penelope bites her lip. "The night of the accident, you were out getting icecream for me. I was feeling sad because of the breakup and you were trying to make me feel better. If I had just sucked it up then you wouldn't have left that night..." 

"Penelope," Trini grips her hand. "It's not your fault. It was an accident." 

Penelope starts crying again. "I can't help but blame myself." 

"Don't," Trini says firmly. "It's not your fault okay?" 

Penelope sniffs. 

"Okay!?" Trini insists. 

"O-okay." 

Trini's family members told her stories from when she was a kid and Trini usually enjoyed that very much. There were so many funny stories and sometimes Trini would laugh so hard she would cry or get another headache. 

The boys were equally as fun. Billy would talk medicine with her and even though Trini couldn't remember a thing she somehow understood everything he talked about and did well in his fun trivia games. Jason was like her brother. He was affectionate and kind and told her stories about their high school days. Zack was just hilarious. He would tease her and talk about the obscenely stupid things they did in the past and Trini teased him back easily especially about his major crush on her doctor. 

Regardless of all that her favorite visits were always with Kim and Penelope. They would tell her stories of things that happened before or just talk about school, friends, and Josie for Penelope and work for Kim. 

Trini felt more comfortable with them even though she remembered absolutely nothing and felt the overwhelming crushing fear that she would always be an empty shell of who she used to be. 

Tommi seemed to understand her fears. She observed her with a certain comprehension and tried to assure her that everything would be okay. 

"Last check up!" Tommi says entering the room. "I'm glad you get to go home but I admit I'll miss ya." 

Trini chuckles nervously. "Yeah I kinda don't know any place but this hospital." 

"Hmm, yeah," Tommi says removing the bandages from her head slowly. "It healed quite nicely. I'll prescribe you some Norco in case you keep getting headaches but I recommend you ease off of the drugs. You've been on them for a while." 

"Thank you Dr. Oliver really," Trini says. 

"You can call me Tommi you know we are friends," she says. "And as a friend, I'll tell you to not make it a goal to be who you were. In three weeks hearing stories of your past you've not had a single memory. You need to just be a new Trini, create new memories. Your family loves you and they will love whoever you end up being." 

Trini sighs. "I guess I should just give up." 

"No," Tommi says smiling. "I'm saying start over with your family and friends and don't put so much pressure on trying to remember. I think if you do that your memories are more likely to come back naturally." 

Trini hums softly then nods. "I think I can do that." 

Tommi smiles. "Well Trini, I'm here all the time so if you ever need anything you know where to find me. My nurse will be in with the paperwork and to remove your IV and help you get dressed." 

"Thank you Dr... um, Tommi." 

Right when Tommi exits Kim enters smiling. "Hey." 

"Hi Kim," Trini says softly. 

"I know you're nervous," Kim says walking to the side of her bed. "But everyone is at the house right now getting it ready. Our bedroom is ready for you and I'm all settled in the guest room." 

"Oh you don't have to do that!" Trini says. "We slept in the same room before didn't we?" 

"Y-yes," Kim gulps. "I just...I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." 

Trini smiles at her. "You don't." 

"I don't want to be a stranger in your bed Trini," Kim says. "It's only been three weeks. We can live together, get you more comfortable, and then if you want I can move back in to our bedroom. It's okay if you don't though...having you in my life is enough." 

Trini bites her lip nervously and she notices Kim shiver. "What?" 

Kim shakes her head blushing brightly. "N-nothing!" 

Trini chuckles. "Oh come on Kim. Tell me." 

"N-nothing it's just..." Kim lets out a long breath. "It's just that, um, when you bite your lip it, uh...I-I like it." 

"Oh. _Oh_!" Trini bursts into laughter. "So _that's_ why you don't wanna share a room with me?" 

Kim blushes brightly. "No!" 

"Kim?" 

Kim looks at her with a soft, "hmm?"

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?" 

Kim's jaw drops. "W-what?" 

Trini fidgets with her IV nervously. "Tommi said I should stop trying to force myself to remember and just start things over and maybe the memories will come back naturally. I figured since we're married and have a kid I should start from the beginning which is...well a date." 

Kim's smile takes over her entire face and Trini feels her heart flutter. Every time she thinks Kim can't get more beautiful, she simply does. "Um, yes. I'd love to." 

...

"I got everything planned out!" Penelope says grinning widely and stepping into the bedroom as Trini fidgets with her hair fixing the braids on the side of her head. "I got the reservations at mom's favorite restaurant and..."

Trini glances at her. "Why'd you stop?" 

"Um, who, uh, suggested that hairstyle?" 

Trini finishes up the last braid and runs her hand through the rest of the hair. "I don't know I just like it. It's a little hard cause some parts of my head were shaved and it's still kinda growing back, but yeah, I don't know I kinda like this style."

Penelope rushes to the other side of the room to the closet and grabs something there. Trini just looks at her until she returns with a small picture frame. Penelope hands her the picture of her with Kim, Zack, Billy, and Jason from high school sporting the same hairstyle. "This was your favorite hairstyle in high school." 

Trini looks at the picture for a long moment then back to the mirror. "Hm, and when did I stop doing it?" 

"I don't know before I was born," Penelope says. "I only ever saw pictures of it." 

"Hm," Trini says. "You think your mom will like it?" 

"Definitely!" Penelope says. "Did you see the outfit I picked for you?" 

Trini nods. "A button up and tie?" 

Penelope grins. "There was this one Halloween where you dressed as the Men In Black with Uncle Zack and mom really liked it. So you do it from time to time and it's really funny." 

"Funny why?" 

Penelope laughs. "Cause mom is usually the one who's super confident and when you wear a tie it kind makes her melt and it's funny." 

Trini blushes. "O-okay then." 

"Okay get dressed hurry," Penelope says. "Your reservation is at 7." 

...

Kim is wearing a light pink dress that accentuates her figure so well and black heels that really make her legs...wow. Trini is trying not to drool as she sees her walk down the stairs. Kim looks at her with wide eyes the moment she sees her then blushes and bites her lip. Trini notices Penelope smirking and giving her a thumbs up. 

"You look," Kim gulps. "Great." 

Trini blushes. "Thank you. So do you." 

They both turn when they see a flash. Penelope is standing there taking pictures on her phone with a cheesy grin. "My babies, I'm so proud." 

Trini laughs and Kim snorts saying, "Now I get to do this to you when it's your prom." 

Penelope just laughs loudly and waves as they leave the house together. Kim starts walking to her car when Trini stops her with a gentle touch to the arm. Her face looks anxious. "C-can we... can we walk?" 

Kim looks at her then looks back towards the car. "D-do you remember the accident?" 

Trini shrugs. "I don't know. Sometimes when I sleep I hear screeching metal and glass breaking and I see headlights and I wake up with a huge headache."

Kim turns to her and grabs her hands. "We can walk." 

Trini smiles shyly. "Thank you." 

They walk away from the car to the main town. Of course Trini didn't remember where anything was so she had to GPS where to walk, but Kim doesn't know that so she looks a bit surprised when Trini takes the lead. 

"It's just a few blocks down," Trini says. "I planned it out...or rather Penelope did."

"You were always more organized than me," Kim says. "But Penelope more so." 

"You're a lawyer? Shouldn't you be organized?" 

"You would think so," Kim laughs softly. "I focus on the cases and get things done but when it comes to organization I really rely on my assistant Logan." 

"Is my clinic organized?" Trini says. 

"Definitely," Kim says nodding. "You have two other doctors working there, including Billy, but you are the best one and you always make sure to keep files on every single patient. You have like this big organized library." 

Trini hums. "That's helpful for when I go back." 

Kim looks at her. "You want to go back? You remember?"

Trini sighs. "Again. I don't know. Billy and Tommi kept asking me medical questions and I just knew all the answers." 

"So I guess it's more than just memory," Kim says. 

Trini shrugs. "The brain is complicated." 

"Yeah, Tommi said that too." 

"Billy said that he can get me the most updated medical exam they give as a graduation requirement," Trini says. "I wanna take it to see if I can go back to work." 

Kim smiles. "Whatever you wanna do babe...um, I mean, uh, Trini." 

Trini blushes. "Is that what you usually call me?" 

Kim bites her lip. "Among other things." 

Trini nudges her playfully and says, "what else do you call me?" 

"Um, honey, my love," Kim hesitates.

"Come on, what else?" 

Kim blushes and starts laughing. "No, I can't say it." 

"You can't deny me," Trini says chuckling. "I was injured, you have to do what I ask." 

Kim gulps and clears her throat. "O-okay, um, sometimes I also call you...uh, _Papi_." 

Trini looks at her stunned for a moment then bursts out laughing. Her face is red as she laughs hard and Kim can't help but laugh with her. 

They laugh for at least half a block before they can talk again. Trini wipes the tears from her eyes and says, "So, uh, who came up with that little pet name?" 

Kim snorts. "Oh God I don't even know. I just said it one time when we were, uh, you know, and well you liked it."

"I liked it?" Trini says smirking. 

Kim chuckles and blushes again. "You _really_ liked it." 

"Wow, there's a whole set of stories that you haven't even started to tell me yet."

Kim laughs loudly. "Do you _want_ to know those stories?" 

Trini hums. "Possibly. It'd be nice to know if I was a freak." 

Kim scoffs. "Are your...tastes connected to your memory?" 

Trini chuckles. "No, but I'd like to know." 

"Well based on what you know do _you_ think you were a freak?" 

Trini shrugs. "By my own standards no, but you as my wife would give a better answer." 

"Well if you are or not," Kim says shrugging. "I always liked it." 

"Next question," Trini says as they arrive to the restaurant. "Are _you_ a freak?" 

Kim laughs. "Hmm, well you're just gonna have to find that out for yourself." 

"That's something a freak would say." 

Kim nudges her shoulder playfully as the host greets them and sits them in a booth in the corner. "I can tell you that I am crazy though, so watch it." 

"Crazy? How so?" 

Kim grins. "Let's see, I once beat the living hell out of one of your ex-girlfriends." 

Trini laughs aloud. "Seriously!?" 

Kim nods with a smirk. "That's how we made Penelope." 

Trini shakes her head while laughing. "You _are_ a freak." 

"And you're married to me, what does that make you?" 

"A nutjob." 

Kim laughs. "Probably. This restaurant is my favorite."

"Penelope set it up." 

"Yep, she knows me well," Kim says laughing. "She probably told you to wear that tie and do your hair like that." 

"The tie yes, but the hair was my idea," Trini says. "Penelope told me that's how I did my hair in high school and showed me a picture." 

"I always loved that hairstyle," Kim says. "That's how I would find you in school. I had such a giant crush on you and you were totally oblivious."

"Was I?" Trini says. "And how did we get together then?" 

"The boys," Kim says. "We were all best friends and basically Billy came up with this plan to get us alone together and Jason and Zack were the pawns." 

"Oh hi!" the waiter says with a smile. "The Gomez-Harts-slash-Hart-Gomezes. It's been a little while since I've seen you." 

"Hi Sal," Kim says. "We'll have our usual." 

"Got it!" Sal says before turning away and walking back to the kitchen. 

"What's our usual?" Trini says. 

"Trust me you will love it," Kim says. 

"Okay," Trini says. "Well finish the story! What happened when the guys put us together?" 

"They trapped us together in a goddamn mine underground," Kim says laughing. "We were so pissed but like we had to work together to get out." 

Trini snorts. "That's a bit extreme." 

"Tell me about it, we were stuck down there for two days," Kim says. 

"That's horrible!" 

"It wasn't," Kim says with a soft smile. "That's when we lost out virginity to each other." 

"We were each other's firsts?" 

Kim nods smiling. "Not only, unfortunately. There was this one year where we broke up because of our unsupportive families and we dated other people." 

"That's when you beat my ex-girlfriend?" 

Kim laughs. "She was a bitch. The other girls you dated then weren't that bad."

"And how many people did you date?" Trini says. 

Kim hums. "I went on a lot of dates with a lot of people but nothing serious at all. I dated this guy Ty for like a month but never went past making out, Amanda was longer, like 3 months. She got further than Ty but not all the way." 

Trini's brow furrows. "So, you're saying that I have slept with other people, but you haven't?" 

Kim shrugs. "We have different definitions of sex Trini. You see it as just bodies doing a natural thing where love wasn't necessary but it only ever truly mattered with me. I grew up Indian, you know the whole your body is a temple thing, so I never thought for even a second that I could sleep with someone I didn't love." 

Trini frowns. "My definition is...clinical." 

"You _are_ a doctor," Kim says shrugging. "And I'm a hopeless romantic." 

"And it never bothered you that other people had me but only I have had you?" 

Kim shakes her head. "No one has had you like I've had you Trini." 

"Didn't you just say..."

"With them," Kim grabs her hands. "It was mindless and insignificant. With me, it was love. That's something they never got to have." 

Trini smiles. "Well this new Trini will only ever know you." 

Kim smirks. "Does this new Trini _want_ me like that?" 

Trini snorts. "Of course! I'm taking you out on a date aren't I? You're so beautiful." 

...

More stories, eating, and a brisk walk home later the couple enters the house hand in hand still laughing cheerfully. Penelope who is eating a hot pocket at the kitchen counter sinks in her chair and watches quietly. 

"I had a nice time Kim," Trini says. 

"Best date I've had in a while," Kim says smiling. "I don't know when was the last time I laughed so much." 

Trini smiles and steps close to Kim invading her personal space. Kim's breath hitches and she gulps letting Trini make all the moves. Trini gently grabs Kim's wrist with one hand while the other slides up her side to the back of her neck. 

Kim leans in only slightly and Trini moves in the rest of the way moving up to her tiptoes to press their lips together. Kim crumbles into the kiss sliding her hands around Trini's waist. 

Trini's hand slides into Kim's hair as she deepens the kiss by pushing her tongue her mouth. Kim moans slightly and swirls their tongues around once before Trini breaks the kiss. 

Kim's face is red and she feels like she's on fire but Trini doesn't continue the kiss, stepping away with a smile and saying, "Good night Kimberly. Second date is on you." 

Trini goes up the stairs smiling and Kim watches her in a daze. Penelope sits up again in her chair and teasingly croons, "Ooo, you like her!" 

Kim turns to her and starts laughing. "I think the date went well." 

Penelope laughs and runs to her to hug her. " _Yeah_ it did! I already got an idea for the second date..."

"Penelope..."

"Mom, no offense but you suck at planning things." 

Kim pouts. "How can I take offense to that?" 

Penelope grins widely. "Great! I'll let you know!" She kisses Kim on the cheek and bounds up the stairs. 

Kim scoffs loudly after her, "Penelope that was sarcasm!" 

_..._

_* **flash** *_

_"Eyes on the target?" Trini said holding the weapon close to her chest._

_"Got 'em," Alex said cocking his weapon. "Diego?"_

_Diego nodded firmly and started doing random hand signs at them from the other side of the room._

_"What?" Trini snorted._

_"He said you go right, he goes left, and I go center," Alex said._

_Trini looked at him shocked. "How did..."_

_"It's a twin thing," Alex whispered._

_Trini chuckles softly. "Okay."_

_Alex raised his hand. "3...2...1!"_

_They all ran out of their spots on their perspective sides launching an array of nerf bullets across the room while screaming. The unsuspecting Pedro and June who were sitting at the table reading a newspaper and a magazine respectively while drinking coffee yelp and try to hide from the rain of nerf bullets._

_"Boys! Trini! Stop!" June cried as Pedro ran into the other room. Eventually the bullets ran out and the trio were nearly on the floor in hysterics. "The three of you are grounded for a week!" June screeched marching towards them. "Trini you are 15 years old this is unbecoming behavior for a young woman, you should be..."_

_"Gahhhh!" Pedro ran back in with his giant maximum soaker water gun. The twins screamed and ran as they were soaked instantly and then Trini pushed past her mother because Pedro was coming straight for her. "Where you going Chaparrita? You can't escape me with those tiny little legs!"_

_Trini screamed as Pedro lifted her up easily and deposited her roughly onto the couch before turning his water gun on her. Trini was soaked almost immediately. "Maaammmii!" she cried._

_"Oh now you want my help?" June said scoffing. She marched into the living room with a twin under each arm and tossed them onto the couch next to Trini. "There ya go Pedro."_

_The trio looked at her incredulously as she smirked and walked away but it was short lived when Pedro opened fire again._

_* **flash** *_

_"A-are you sure?" Trini was panting heavily laying completely naked over Kim's sweaty naked body on the rocky cave floor._

_Kim moaned and slid her hands into Trini's hair. "I love you Trini, I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."_

_Trini kissed her again and said, "I love you too Kimberly."_

_"Then take me Trini," Kim breathed. "Be my first."_

_Trini reached in between them and gripped her throbbing erection then slowly pushed it against Kim's tight opening. Kim's hands tightened around her shoulders and she winced._

_"You okay?" Trini said._

_Kim nodded and gulped. "Y-yeah, just...do it. Fast, like a bandaid."_

_Trini pushed against her again and Kim whimpered a soft, "P-please."_

_Trini nodded and hummed in understanding. Slow was agonizing. She counted to three in her mind and pushed as hard as she could into Kim until their hips met. She felt the harsh snap against her penis and the way Kim cried out in pain and dug her nails into Trini's shoulders._

_Trini groaned and tried to stay still. God it felt so good and snug and she could barely stand it. "Y-you okay?"_

_Kim whimpered. "Fuck it hurts. J-just wait..."_

_Trini groaned and trembled trying to control herself. This was so different than when she touched herself. This was so much better and she wasn't sure she could hold it in._

_When Kim ground her hips slowly Trini's eyes rolled back. "Ohhh fuck!"_

_Kim moaned and slid her hands into Trini's hair, "m-move."_

_Trini whined and started thrusting slowly. Good God, slow IS agonizing. Kim's moans were increasing and she started arching up._

_"Oh shit Trini," Kim breathed, "I'm not gonna last."_

_Trini never felt more relieved than this moment. She started thrusting harder and faster as their desperation picked up. Kim pulled her hair and cried out loudly._

_Trini's legs started trembling there was no way to stop it, she already had the apology on her lips when Kim let out a sharp cry and arched up high trembling. Her face contorted in pleasure and Trini felt Kim tighten so hard she couldn't move. The moment she felt Kim fluttering around her and heard the desperate whimpers Trini was done. Stars flashed behind her eyes and she moaned anxiously as she released herself into Kim with a violent shudder._

_* **flash** *_

_"We really don't need to have this conversation," Penelope said fidgeting nervously on the bed._

_Trini chuckled and sat beside her on the bed. "Well either I have this talk with you or your mom does. Do you really want puns about sex?"_

_Penelope shuddered. "Don't say that word mami!"_

_Trini looked at her shocked then laughed loudly. "What? Sex?"_

_"Mami!"_

_"Okay, well if you can't even handle the word sex you should definitely not be having it," Trini said humming teasingly._

_Penelope flushed bright red. "Josie and I are not having...you know."_

_Trini snorts. "Okay well, don't until you can actually say that word."_

_"Why?"_

_"Shows maturity," Trini said. "Also you're only 14."_

_"So is Josie," Penelope said she was red as a tomato at this point. "We really REALLY don't have to have this conversation."_

_"Penelope," Trini took her hand. "I'm not gonna tell you when to or not to have sex, but I am gonna urge you to make sure you are truly ready when you decide to do it. And anytime, anyplace you can always talk to us."_

_Penelope fidgeted again. "And, uh, h-how do you know?"_

_Trini looked at her. "What?"_

_Penelope looked nervous. "How do you know you're ready?"_

_Trini hummed. "Well, would it be too cliche to say, you just know?"_

_Penelope gave her a deadpan look. "Yes."_

_"Look Penelope," Trini said hugging her shoulders. "It's different for everybody, but I know when it was me and your mom there was not even a shred of doubt. I knew I loved her and wanted to spend my life with her."_

_Penelope nodded. "I understand."_

_"Are you thinking of that with Josie?"_

_Penelope bit her lip. "I-I'm...I'm n-not ready."_

_Trini smiled and hugged her tight. "And that's okay. There is no rush or expectation. You can be ready in a year or ten years...hopefully."_

_Penelope laughed loudly. "I don't think it'll take ten mami."_

_"Darn it," Trini said chuckling._

_Penelope kissed her cheek. "Thank you mami."_

_"Uh huh," Trini turned towards her. "Now let's talk about safety."_

_"Ahhh no!"_

_* **flash** *_

_"Jason! What the hell!" Trini cried as he dragged her into the boys locker room._

_"You need to help me!" he cried desperately._

_"In the boys locker room?"_

_Jason stopped abruptly and turned to her. His eyes were wild and red from tears. Trini immediately softened. "What do you need?"_

_"We only have one more game, the championship, the scouts will all be there, it's my only chance," Jason said. "But they found out about Billy and now they're threatening to bench me!"_

_"What!? Those homophobic sons of--"_

_"Trini after this game I will come out but I need to get on the field," Jason said. "Billy is so mad, Zack is trying calm him down."_

_Trini looked around the empty locker room and gulped. "What the fuck are you planning Scott?"_

_"I was looking for Kim but..."_

_Trini eyes widened. "Jason, no."_

_"It's only for a little while please Trini, this is my career, my whole life," Jason pleaded. "I'll explain it to Kim."_

_"She's gonna kill you," Trini muttered._

_Voices sounded behind the door loudly and Jason pushed Trini into a locker and kissed her. She could only squeal in surprise and try not to throw up. His lips were rough, definitely not like Kim's soft gentle ones._

_The doors opened and the room flooded with jocks and coaches. Trini kissed him back because...I mean what kind of friend would she be if she didn't._

_"Whooa there Scott!"_

_They part breathlessly and they see that they are completely surrounded. "Oh sorry coach," Jason said gruffly. "I'm just pumped for the championship game I couldn't resist."_

_"Hm," the coach said smirking. "I get it. Get your ass dressed quickly, we gotta run plays with you starting."_

_Trini heard one of the jocks say, "Dude I guess I was wrong about Scott and Cranston, he's with this little chick."_

_The other jock responded, "Yeah totally man, she's hot."_

_"Yeah of course," Jason said turning to Trini. "See you later babe." He pecked her lips then whispered in her ear, "Thank you dude."_

_Later when Jason joined them at Billy's house Kim beat the crap out of him. Billy was still pissed and Zack was comforting a traumatized Trini when Jason entered the house and Kim lunged at him yelling, "You kissed my girlfriend you dick!?"_

_"It meant nothing!" Jason shrieked covering his head from the onslaught of fists. "She was helping me out and it was gross! It was like kissing my sister! And also I'm gay!"_

_Kim stopped her assault then frozen solid. "What did you say?"_

_Everyone stood and looked at Jason who blushed brightly. "Um, I'm...I'm gay."_

_Billy ran to him without hesitation and hugged him tight. "Oh Jason."_

_"I'm sorry Billy," Jason said. "And Trini. I'll tell them everything..."_

_"No," Billy said. "They won't let you play."_

_"Yeah and then kissing you would've been a waste," Trini added. "You did NOT traumatize me for nothing."_

_"I love you moron," Kim said pulling Jason into a hug. "But next time kiss me you idiot, at least I'm bisexual."_

_* **flash** *_

_She was meditating when the commotion broke out. She always came to the mines when her mom was being...difficult. Did she really expect her to be straight when she was intersex? What straight guy would want to be with a woman who had a dick? Not that any of that even mattered because she was attracted to women and had zero interest in men._

_It was at this moment that she heard the loud sirens ringing out in the trailer park right behind the rocks. Out of curiosity she went to check it out and saw the small trailer park flooded with lights from a police car and an ambulance parked in front of one of the trailers._

_Trini watched as the paramedics rolled out a body completely covered up and the police comforted an Asian guy who was sobbing. Trini watched until the ambulance and police left, leaving the boy alone on the porch of the trailer._

_Trini never talked to anyone. She never approached anyone. But something about the boy drew her in so she walked over to him and said, "Are you okay?"_

_The boy looked up at her through bleary eyes. "No."_

_"Can I sit with you?"_

_He shrugged so she sat beside him._

_"I'm sorry about...whoever they took."_

_"My mom."_

_Trini tried to hold back a gasp. "I'm so sorry." She didn't even know him but still she leaned forward and hugged him._

_He accepted the hug with a sob and said, "I didn't appreciate her enough. When she got sick I started spending more time with her but it wasn't enough."_

_"I'm sorry." Trini says it softly but she can't help but feel a jolt of guilt for her own mother. If she died right now, she would die mad at Trini thinking that Trini hated her._

_Trini held him until he calmed down then they parted and he said, "I've seen you around school."_

_"You have?" Trini scoffed. "I make it a goal to stay invisible."_

_"And I make it a goal to notice invisible people," he said. "I'm Zack."_

_"I'm Trini."_

_"You're really pretty."_

_"Thank you, I'm also really gay."_

_Zack laughed. "Got it. Message received."_

_"I am really sorry about your mom."_

_"Hang out with me at school tomorrow," Zack said._

_"Um, gay remember?"_

_Zack snorted. "As friends."_

_Trini chuckled. "O-okay."_

_* **flash** *_

_"Ugh I can't get this shit!" Tommi said throwing her sutures on the table._

_Trini laughed. "You wanna be a neurosurgeon but you can't do a basic suture?"_

_"I blame the baby," Tommi said pointing to the couch nearby where Kim was rocking a fussy 3 year old._

_Trini punched her arm. "Do not blame my child for your sloppy hands."_

_Kim sighed. "I need to be studying for my bar right now but she's been feeling bad all day."_

_"What's wrong?" Tommi said walking over to the couch._

_"Fever, congestion, coughing, and restlessness," Trini said. "We gave her meds and have been monitoring her temperature every hour."_

_Kim smiled. "She's gonna be a great pediatrician isn't she?"_

_Tommi grinned. "For sure. Dude why did you invite me over for a study sesh with a sick kid?"_

_"Cause we have a test and I can't focus," Trini said._

_Penelope started wailing again and Trini sighed and gently took her from Kim who looked absolutely exhausted. Tommi narrowed her eyes at Kim then leaned forward and placed a gentle hand on Kim's forehead._

_"Shit Kim!" Tommi said using her other hand to touch her throat. "You're burning up."_

_"Crap," Trini grumbled placing Penelope in the crib still crying then taking the thermometer and running to the couch._

_"I'm fine," Kim said pushing Tommi's hands away._

_"Open," Trini said sitting beside her._

_"I'll get the banshee," Tommi said running to the crib._

_"Don't call my child a banshee you bitch," Kim grumbled muffled from the thermometer._

_Tommi took the baby thermometer and checked Penelope's ear._

_"103!" Trini cried. "Fuck!"_

_"I'm fine," Kim said._

_"Lay down Kim," Trini said pushing Kim to lie on the couch._

_"99," Tommi said. "Not good. I'll get some wet towels."_

_Trini sighed and pulled out her phone. "Who are you calling?" Kim said._

_"We need help Kim," Trini said. "Hello? Mami, necesito ayuda...uh, la niña sigue enferma y ahora Kim." (Mom I need help...the baby is still sick and now Kim too.)_

_"Trini," Kim whined._

_"Gracias mami," Trini hung up and took one of the wet towels from Tommi as the brunette sat on the couch with Penelope and another wet towel. She leaned over Kim and placed the towel over Kim's forehead. "Keep that there, let me get some Tylenol."_

_"Trini, just focus on Penelope," Kim said. "I'm fine."_

_"You have a fever of 105, my mom is on the way and Tommi got Penelope," Trini said. "You are not fine."_

_Kim sighed. "Okay yes I'm not fine, I feel horrible."_

_Trini chuckled and gently caressed her shin. "I know baby, I know. I got you."_

_* **flash** *_

_Trini cried out when a hard slap hit her arm with force. "Ow!"_

_"Fuck your fucking ex-girlfriend!"_

_"Carey wha--" she stopped the moment she turned around and saw the state of Carey's face. "Holy shit Carey...did Kim do that to you?"_

_"You will NOT hang out with her or any of those stupid boys ever again!" Carey screamed._

_Trini narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me? You don't get to tell me who I can hang out with!"_

_"If you wanna be with me I don't want you anywhere near Kim ever again!"_

_"Well then you can go."_

_Casey bristled. "You're gonna choose HER over ME!?"_

_Trini snorted. "Without hesitation."_

_"Fuck you too then Trini!" Casey shoved Trini hard then stormed out of the dorm._

_Trini grit her teeth in anger. How could Kim do this!? With a growl she grabbed her keys and stormed out of her dorm room. A short walk later she was in front of Kim's apartment door. Trini thanked the Lord Kim lived alone because she had no intention of keeping her voice down. She banged on the door hard non-stop until the door opened roughly._

_"I'm coming! Jeez! What the fu--Trini?"_

_Trini pushed into Kim's apartment and started yelling, "Why the fuck did you hit Casey?"_

_Kim closed the door and sighed. "Trini, you weren't there..."_

_"I didn't need to be there!" Trini snapped getting up in Kim's face. "Nothing, NOTHING! Justifies violence!"_

_Kim's face contorted in anger and she screamed right back, "Was I supposed to stand there and listen to her bragging about all the sexual stuff she did with you?!"_

_Trini recoiled at that. "She did what!?"_

_"She stood there in front of me and the boys and talked about how she loves putting your cock in her mouth and touching you all over and how you fuck her and I couldn't stand it!" Kim cried tears sliding down her cheeks and stepping impossibly close to Trini. "I couldn't stand someone else touching what is MINE!"_

_Kim seemed to realize what she said and looked at Trini with wide eyes panting hard. Trini stared at her with her jaw dropped not really knowing what to say. "S-she..." Trini gulped. "She doesn't compare to you."_

_"You think I don't know that?" Kim said voice raw with emotion. "No one can touch you like I touch you Trini. No one can make you feel like I can. No one can fuck you like I fuck you." Kim pressed her body against Trini's and gripped her jaw in her hands. "No one can love you like I love you."_

_Trini moaned and kissed Kim with all the passion she could gather. Kim staggered back but returned the kiss in earnest. Both girls moaned anxiously as they stumbled back towards Kim's bedroom._

_They didn't break the kiss as they stumbled into Kim's room and landed on the bed with a grunt with Kim on top. Kim broke the kiss to grip Trini's sweats and pull them down along with her boxers. Kim stood to remove the items of clothing all the way then push down her sleep shorts and underwear._

_Trini was moaning anxiously when Kim climbed back on top of her desperately. They kissed anxiously as Kim grabbed Trini's length and lined it up._

_"Ahhh Trini," Kim moaned as she sank all the way down. "You're mine. Mine."_

_Trini groaned and gripped Kim's hips. "Yes I'm yours Kimberly Hart. Yours."_

_Kim started moving up and down on Trini's length in long hard thrusts that made Trini moan and grip Kim's hips even harder. Kim picked up her pace moaning anxiously and Trini started moving her hips to the rhythm._

_Before long their moans and cries were echoing off the walls, Kim's bed was creaking and slamming against the wall, and they were fucking wild and hard unaware of everything and anything._

_"Trini!" Kim moaned her body trembling. "I'm gonna..."_

_Trini groaned loudly as Kim's body tensed and trembled hard, her muscles contracted against Trini's length, and her face contorted in a pleasurable silent scream. She fucked Kim hard through it feeling the pleasure shoot up from her toes. She arched off the bed with a long moan as the orgasm surged through her._

_They collapsed together breathlessly, sweating and panting hard. Trini started rubbing her hands over Kim's back saying, "I love you Kim."_

_"I love you too Trini," her response was whispered. "I don't care if my parents stop paying for my college, none of that is worth losing you."_

_Trini nodded. "And I don't care if my parents disown me, I can't live without you."_

_* **flash** *_

_"You look so beautiful." June's eyes were filled with tears and she couldn't wipe the big smile off her face._

_Trini stood in front of the mirror in a crisp white suit with a pink and white flower on the lapel and a matching bow tie. Her hair was curled and falling loosely off her shoulders and her makeup was done to perfection._

_"Yeah?" Trini said turning to look at June. "Even though I'm not in a dress?"_

_June swallowed the lump in her throat as tears slid down her cheeks. She shook her head adamantly. "You look so beautiful Trini, and I was a pendeja for thinking women could only look beautiful in dresses."_

_The door opened and Zack peeked in clad in a black tuxedo. "You're not running away are you?"_

_Trini snorted. "Of course not you doofus."_

_"Good cause Kim would murder me," Zack said. "Come on it's time."_

_June gently cupped Trini's cheeks and kissed her forehead. She backed away, did the symbol of the cross over Trini's face and chest and had Trini kiss her fingers. "Dios me la bendiga hija."_

_Trini did all the motions out of tradition but it didn't stop her from being shocked. "Y-you're giving me your blessing?"_

_June smiled a fresh batch tears sliding down her cheeks. "She makes you happy. That's all that matters."_

_"I love you mami," Trini breathed hugging June tightly._

_"Hey hey no crying!" Zack cried. "First it'll make m--uh Billy cry and it'll ruin your makeup."_

_They broke the hug and followed Zack out. The hall was filled completely to the brim of people. June took her seat on Trini's side beside her father and brothers. Everyone she loved and cared about was there except for Tommi. Tommi was doing her residency in France with the best neurosurgeons in the world and Trini understood why she couldn't come. Still Tommi had sent an awesome gift and facetimed them the night before._

_On Kim's side there were several of her friends from high school since she was popular after all, and her mom sat in the front beside Kim's older brother holding infant Penelope in her arms. The infant was very much asleep but still Trini couldn't help but go to her and place a sweet kiss on her little forehead._

_The music started and Trini went back to her spot beside Zack. Billy stood in the center officiating in a black tux lined with bright blue on the seams and lapel. Jason walked out first in a tux that matched Billy's but lined with red instead. He walked to Kim's side of the hall and stood next to Kim's designated spot with a big grin on his face._

_The moment Trini laid her eyes on Kim her breath stopped. The entire room stood up and the music changed as Kim walked in arm in arm with her father but Trini noticed none of that only Kim. She looked stunning, breathtaking, gorgeous. There just weren't enough adjectives._

_Kim's hair was straightened and shaping her face, her beautiful white gown was corset style and hanging loosely on the bottom lined with pink and yellow designs, her makeup was simple and tastefully done, and the smile on her face made Trini melt._

_* **flash** *_

_They were lying in bed together, naked and sweaty when Kim said, "Do you want kids?"_

_Trini looked at her in surprise. "What?"_

_Kim bit her lip nervously. "We got back together and confronted our families to be together. I just think it's something we need to talk about."_

_"Someday," Trini said. "We would have to be done with college and med school and working ya know?"_

_Kim gulped and fidgeted nervously. "H-how many do you want?"_

_"1 is fine," Trini said letting out a breath. "I mean I love my brothers but my parents literally moved us all around the country for work because they couldn't afford to maintain us. And we will have high demand jobs that will keep us away from home and I never want our children to feel neglected so...just 1 is fine."_

_Kim nodded. "I agree with that. But I'm also adding the reason of like how uncomfortable pregnancy can be and the pain..."_

_Trini chuckled. "Yeah."_

_Kim suddenly looked like she's about to cry. Trini looked at her in surprise. "Hey, hey babe what's wrong?"_

_Kim burst into tears and started crying into Trini's chest._

_"Kim, baby what's wrong? Talk to me please."_

_Kim cried for a moment longer then she backed away and looked at Trini with red puffy eyes. "I'm pregnant."_

_Trini gasped. "W-what?"_

_"I'm sorry!" Kim broke into sobs again. "I had stopped my birth control after we broke up cause I wasn't gonna sleep with anyone else and then we hooked up after that Casey incident and I..."_

_"Kim. Kim! KIM! Stop!" Trini gripped her shoulders. "Don't apologize when it's not your fault. You're as guilty for stopping your birth control as I am for not wearing a condom."_

_"We aren't ready for this Trini," Kim said._

_Trini pulled her into a tight hug. "Not even a little, but we'll get through this together."_

_"I'm scared," Kim breathed against her neck._

_"Me too baby, me too."_

_* **flash** * _

_"Mami."_

_Trini who was going over some paperwork looked over her shoulder and saw Penelope standing there at the door of her office crying._

_Trini dropped her pen immediately and shot up out of her chair. She ran to Penelope's side her doctor coat flapping from the motion and her stethoscope clattering to the ground and hugged her close. "Penelope baby, what's wrong?"_

_"Mami," Penelope sobbed. "Josie and I broke up."_

_Trini hugged her tighter. "Oh baby. I'm so sorry."_

_Penelope buried her face in Trini's neck crying and crying. Trini rubbed her back soothingly and said, "I know it hurts baby. I know."_

_"I l-love her mami," Penelope said in between harsh gasps. "But her dad hates me a-and she's failing classes cause of me and...it's for the best."_

_Trini kissed her hair. "You sacrificed for her."_

_"I don't wanna be a distraction, she is so smart," Penelope said softly. "We're starting junior year. This is her year to really shine and get into the college of her dreams and I only take her away from that."_

_Trini sighed and pulled Penelope further into the room so they could sit together on the chairs against the wall. She caressed Penelope's hair and kissed her forehead. "You're young baby, you'll move on."_

_"You didn't."_

_Trini chuckled. "Well then maybe you are supposed to end up with Josie but it isn't the right time. Maybe your time is later."_

_"Like after high school or college?" Penelope said._

_"Maybe," Trini said. "Or maybe you'll fall in love with someone else. The important thing is that you never give up."_

_"Like my two crazy mothers would ever let me do that," Penelope said with a sad smile._

_Trini laughed and stood. "Come on. I'm taking a long lunch. Let's go to Dave and Busters."_

_Penelope chuckled and wiped her tears as Trini walked to her phone and clicked the button. "Hey Brenda, push my appointments to Dr. Cranston or Dr. Zordon please I'm taking a long lunch."_

_* **flash** *_

_"This is my friend Billy," Zack said grinning. Billy waved excitedly and Trini smiled shyly and waved back. "Bill this is Trini. She comforted me last night when my mom..."_

_Billy placed a sympathetic hand on Zack's shoulder. "How are you holding up?"_

_Zack shrugged. "I hate being alone in that trailer. I think I might try to get an apartment."_

_"Wait, don't you have to go to foster care?" Trini said._

_Zack shook his head. "When my mom got sick I started working and paying all the bills. Billy recommended I get emancipated so I would be considered self-sustained if something ever happened to my mom before I turned 18."_

_"Glad we did that," Billy said nodding. "I got him all the paperwork and did the filing part."_

_Trini hummed. "Oh okay. I guess that was the smartest thing to do. You sure you could live on your own?"_

_Zack nodded. "I'm pretty sure."_

_"And if he can't my house is available," Billy said grinning. "My mom loves Zack."_

_An attractive blonde guy with blue eyes approached them smiling and waving. "Hey guys!"_

_Trini recognized him. Of course she did. He was the most popular boy in school, the star quarterback and hero of the town. "Hey babe," Billy said to him. "Trini this is my boyfriend Jason, but it's a secret so shhh."_

_Jason sighed and looked at her nervously. "Um, hi, Jason Scott. You won't tell anyone will you?"_

_"Of course not bro," Trini said smiling softly. "I'm Trini, and I'm also gay."_

_Jason paled. "N-no no, I mean I'm with Billy, but, but I'm n-not gay."_

_Billy looked sad at that and Zack sighed. Trini just smiled at him and said, "Okay."_

_Kimberly Hart came up to them and gently punched Jason's arm and Trini almost had a panic attack. Kimberly Hart was standing right there in front of her! Close to her! She'd been crushing on her from the very first moment she saw her. She went to the football games even though she hated football just to see Kim cheer and now she was standing right here in front of her._

_"Hey Kim," Jason said grinning. "Oh, uh, this is DeeDee."_

_"Trini," Trini corrected._

_Kim looked at her then and smile graced her beautiful face. "Hi Trini," she extended her hand. "Kimberly."_

_The moment their hands touched, Trini knew without a shadow of a doubt: there was no one she would ever EVER love more than Kimberly Hart._

_..._

Trini jolts awake with a gasp and a sharp pain in her head. In the six months since she returned home she never had more the glimpses that made no sense at all, this was the most concrete memories she's had since the accident. Kim who had been quietly changing after returning from work rather late runs to her side in nothing but a bra and really tiny short shorts. 

Trini groans and grips her head. The memories flashed so fast and she feels like she's been spinning and spinning and she can't focus. 

"Trini?" Kim cups her jaw. "Are you okay? Trini?" 

"Ugh m-my...head." 

Kim reaches to the dresser and takes the pills there. "Here take a painkiller." 

"No, it makes me woozy," Trini groaned gripping her head. "Shit." 

"You're in pain though," Kim says putting the pills back on the dresser. "Maybe I should just call Tommi."

Trini grips Kim's wrist to stop her suddenly and says, "I had memories." 

Kim sits back down in shock. "Like full memories? Not just confusing flashes?" 

"Totally random and not in order and there's still a lot of holes," Trini says. "But it's a start." 

Kim can't help but smile. "And...wha--what did you remember?" 

"A lot of things," Trini says with a small grimace from her headache. "Especially how much I love you." 

Kim cocks her head to the side. "Really?" 

"I remembered how I fell the in love with you the moment we met, and our first time, and how we conceived Penelope, and our wedding," Trini has to pause because her throat closes up with emotion. "And what I feel now for you is the same as that." 

Kim does start crying. "R-really?" 

"In these past six months since the hospital and all of our little dates and hangout sessions, it's like I fell in love with you and Penelope all over again," Trini says joining Kim in the waterworks. "I may never get the rest of the memories back or I may spend the rest of my life having random flashbacks but I know for sure that the old Trini _and_ the new Trini are head over heels in love with you." 

Kim surges forward and kisses her with all the passion she could muster. Trini falls back onto the bed from the impact but kisses her back anxiously. Their kisses are salty from the tears intermixing but neither of them care as Kim removes Trini's top and throws it aside. They haven't done more than makeout heavily and sleep (and only sleep) in bed together, but there's no doubts right now.

Trini isn't wearing a bra and Kim moans her approval of that then leans down to capture one of Trini's nipples in her mouth. Trini arches into her mouth and moans. Kim swirls her tongue around then sucks before giving the other nipple the same treatment. 

Kim releases the nipple with a pop then sits back release her own bra. The moment the garment is tossed aside Trini lunges at her and wraps her lips around Kim's pert nipple. 

Kim moans and grinds into Trini. Trini wraps her arms around Kim's waist and turns her roughly so that she lands on the bed on her back with a small grunt. Trini grips Kim's shorts and pulls them down along with her underwear. "Fuck," Kim breathes gripping the sheets. 

Trini lays on her stomach in between Kim's legs and starts kissing Kim's thighs muttering, "I hope I remember how to do this." 

Kim laughs. "I'm sure it'll be like a riding a bike." 

"Mm," Trini starts kissing up Kim's inner thighs. "So, I should start licking?" She blows warm air onto her clit and nudges it teasingly with her nose.

Kim grips Trini's hair and hisses loudly. "And stop teasing me!" 

Trini chuckles softly then starts licking slowly up and down Kim's slit. Kim whines and arches up. Trini moves slowly up and down and around the clit but never putting pressure on the bundle of nerves. 

"Trini," Kim whines trembling slightly. "Please." 

"Mm," Trini moans against her. "What was the other name you used to call me?" 

"Ugh," Kim moans. "Please _Papi_." 

Trini presses her tongue flat on Kim's clit and Kim breathes out in relief. Trini swirls her tongue around the small bundle then sucks it into her mouth. Kim's back arches and she cries out. Trini is officially addicted and she is certain her old self was too. 

She wants to hear more of Kim's moans so she slides two fingers inside and starts pumping hard and deep. Kim's cries crescendo and she's pulling on Trini's hair hard enough to make her head throb but Trini doesn't care. 

She sucks on Kim's clit harder and faster and pumps her fingers non-stop. Kim starts tensing and Trini can feel her tightening hard around her fingers. 

"Yesss yes _Papi_ ," Kim breathes arching up. "Shit!" Trini moans loudly when Kim's juices flood her mouth and Kim starts fluttering around Trini's fingers. Trini keeps sucking and pumping until Kim desperately pushes her away squealing and crying out, "Shit shit okay okay okay! Trini fuck!" 

Trini backs away with a smirk, her chin glistening. "Sensitive?" 

Kim lets out a breathy laugh. "I find it hard to believe that you _didn't_ remember that." 

Trini laughs. "I didn't but I'll remember _now_." 

Kim sits up groggily and pulls Trini's arm so that she could lay on her back on the bed. Kim grips Trini's sweatpants and boxers and pulls them down. 

Trini moans as her member pops up ready for action. Kim smirks at her and grips her. She leans forward seductively saying, "and do you remember this?" before licking the tip of her cock slowly. 

Trini grunts out a harsh, "n-no." 

"Hmm," Kim says pumping her hand slowly. "Then let me remind you." 

She wraps her lips around the tip then starts bobbing her head up and down taking more and more of her length every time. 

"Holy shit," Trini groans. "Kim, that's...wow!" 

Kim hums against her and bobs her head faster and harder. Trini starts moaning anxiously and thrusting her hips into Kim's mouth. 

Trini feels the burn start up from her toes when suddenly it stops and nearly makes her choke on air. She looks down and sees that Kim is gripping the bottom of her cock tightly. "You don't get to cum yet," she says backing away and turning so that she was on her hands and knees on the bed. She wiggles her ass seductively and says, "fuck me." 

Trini scrambles to get up to her knees and desperately says, "c-condoms? Where?" 

"Would you be opposed to having another kid?" Kim says. 

Trini groans at that. "You're telling me this when I'm rock hard?" 

"We were discussing it for months before the accident," Kim says laughing. 

"I don't remember," Trini whines. 

Kim chuckles and points to the dresser on the right. "First drawer, a box of Trojans." 

Trini looks at the dresser then back at Kim. "You really want this don't you?" 

Kim sighs. "Yes but right now I really want to get fucked so..." 

Trini groans and crawls to Kim pushing into her in one long stroke. Kim cries loudly. "Fuck Trini! A-are you sure?" 

"Ahh," Trini groans. "No, but I trust you and if we get pregnant, we will overcome it together like we did the first time." 

"Uh Trini, I fucking love you," Kim moans moving forward and pushing back against Trini. 

Trini moans and starts pumping her hips slowly. She grips Kim's hips and pumps her hips faster and faster until their skin is slapping together. Kim's moans sound like anxious cries and Trini is moaning all along with her. 

"Fuck Trini," Kim whimpers her body trembling. "I'm gonna fucking cum again. Shit!" 

"Kim, uhhh, I love you," Trini grunts her thrusts starting to get erratic. 

Kim's body tenses and she cries out with orgasm and Trini quickly follows releasing herself with a loud grunt. 

... 

_1 Year Later_

Everyday since that first time Trini saw new memories in her sleep. It was like she was reliving her life while also continuing to live her life. Tommi helped a lot with the headaches the memories caused without the use of narcotics and Kim and Penelope were always happy to listen to whatever Trini had remembered. Sometimes the memories would come in pieces and the people involved would help her piece it together and sometimes the memories were not good ones and they had to comfort her as she relived the pain. 

Traveling in car was not an option for her. She had to deal with that PTSD in addition to everything else. She went to work on her bike and walked to most places and just barely started being able to even BE in a car. She won't drive and she is still working on being a passenger in the car, but Trini believes she will accomplish it. 

"Mami?" 

Trini snaps out of her thoughts and looks at Penelope. 

"Where'd you go?" Penelope says cocking her head to the side. "Memories?" 

"No, just thinking," Trini says with a soft smile. "This is scary." 

Penelope nods. "Yeah, but you got this." 

"I still can't remember why the old me didn't want to do this," Trini says. 

"Why don't you ask mom?" Penelope says. "I'm sure she told her." 

"You want me to ask your mom that _now_?" 

Penelope snorts. "Well you definitely should have done that _before_ you got her pregnant."

"I mean I couldn't ask her _at the time._.." 

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Penelope grimaces and Trini laughs. 

"So how are things with Josie?" 

Penelope hums. "New. We decided to start over from scratch." 

"Can I set up your first date?" 

Penelope laughs. "No!" 

"What? You set up mine!" 

"Cause you didn't remember what mom likes," Penelope says. "I got this." 

"Okay okay," Trini says raising her hands. "I'm glad you guys decided to try again." 

"Well we weren't really doing a good job staying away from each other." 

Trini snorts. "I know. We caught you guys making out way too many times Penelope." 

Penelope rolls her eyes. "I can say the same about you." 

"Yelp, sorry." 

"Trini! Get your ass in here!" 

"Oh shit," Trini says standing. 

Penelope laughs. "She sounds pissed and it's your fault." 

"You're gonna stay out here?" Trini says. 

Penelope grimaces. "I rather see my new baby brother AFTER he's born thank you very much." 

"Good choice," Trini says kissing Penelope's forehead. "Wish me luck." 

"Good luck!" 

Trini runs into the room where Kim is lying on the bed panting and Billy is in between her legs in full doctor gear. "She's at 10, she didn't wanna start without you." 

"Did you do the epidural?" Trini says moving to sit beside Kim. 

"Yes," Billy says. 

"Thank God," Kim mutters. 

"Alright Kim, push," Billy urges. 

Trini grabs her hand and smiles. "I am ready to make more new memories with you and Penelope and our son." 

Kim smiles right back and says, "I love you Trini" before focusing and pushing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one got away from me I didn't intend to make it so long lol Thanks for reading! Prompts welcome


	4. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt I saw on @twoorangecookie's tumblr page @5ivebyfive and I really wanted to write it. 
> 
> Rating: Mature

The rain pounds loudly on the windshield of the navy blue Prius parked in front of the mines at the edge of the forest. Of course they were soaked from head to toe and they should be shivering but there's nothing but pure hot heat. Their wet hair is matted to their sweaty faces as they kiss anxiously. 

"Fucking shit Trini you're so hot," Kim breathes reaching between them to yank Trini's belt free. 

" _I'm_ hot?" Trini retorts with a scoff. "You're the one wearing that goddamn mini-skirt." 

"And no underwear," Kim adds with a soft giggle. 

"Fucking ei," Trini sighs lifting her butt slightly to push the pants and boxers down slightly to release her throbbing erection. 

"Condoms?" Kim breathes.

"Back pocket wallet," Trini says. 

The car shakes from the force of the thunder rumbling outside but none of that matters. Not when Kim is sliding the condom on Trini's aching cock and lowering herself onto it moments later. 

"Ugh shit," Kim says. "You fill me so good." 

Trini grunts and grips Kim's hips firmly. She starts thrusting up as Kim starts bouncing on her lap. 

The only sounds filling the air are the sounds of their skin slapping, their harsh breaths, the squeaking of the car shaking with their movements, and the patter of the rain falling violently on the windows and roof of the car. 

Kim's moans ring out strongly in Trini's ears and she digs her nails onto her shoulders. "Shit Trini," Kim breathes, "I'm gonna cum already." 

"Good cause I can't hang on very much longer," Trini breathes right back. 

Kim moves faster and faster her body trembling with each sharp thrust. Trini barely hangs on by a thread gripping Kim's hips so hard she's leaving bruises. 

Kim's hand slaps against the foggy window and cracks only slightly as the orgasm hits her full force. Her thighs clench around Trini's thighs and she cries out loudly as her body erupts into hard shudders and trembles. 

"Fuck fuck Kim!" Trini follows quickly arching into Kim and lifting off the seat slightly. 

Trini plops back down on the seat with a grunt and Kim whimpers and crumbles into her. They lay there connected and panting as the rain continues to slap against the windows and thunder continues to rumble in the distance. 

"I love you Kim," Trini breathes. 

Kim kisses her cheek tenderly, "I love you Trini." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had surgery yesterday so I'm high as shit, this is probably not my best quality of work. Hope you liked it anyways


	5. Can't Turn Her Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, so much angst, this one is gonna hurt. 
> 
> Rating: Teen/Maturish

Can’t Turn Her Away

It hurts. It hurts so much but I can’t turn her away. Not when she stands at my doorstep with a lusty smile on her face saying how much she needs me. I know that at the end I’ll be lying naked on my bed, sweaty and satisfied and she’s getting dressed telling me that I’m a nice relief from the selfishness of men. And it hurts. Goddamn it hurts because I want her to cuddle with me in my bed. I want to caress her short brown wavy locks that flows perfectly in the harshest of the winds and never loses its beautiful form, and kiss every inch of her face ending with her eyelids that protect those expressive brown eyes that shows me that she doesn’t mean those dismissive words, that despite her deep denial and her fear, she keeps coming back to me.

I can’t turn her away when she announces to our group of friends that she’s engaged to one of our close friends, Jason, but in a closet way in the back of the house she drags me in and kisses me hard and let’s me touch and taste her sweet flesh, my knees bruising against the six inch come-fuck-me pumps that belong to Tommi and only she can pull off, her tan thigh leaning heavily on my shoulder her pink thong hanging off her ankle, clothes falling off their hangers hitting my back as I delve deeper and she bites into thick jackets to stop herself from screaming. He’s right outside. They’re all right outside but I can’t turn her away.

Everyone knows it. Everyone sees it all over this small shit town, this beautiful, unbreakable love they call Jimberly and then there’s me, sitting in my apartment petting my dog and crying. The pain is deep and my furry companion is my only solace. She understands me completely without understanding at all and she gives me her love and her loyalty. 

Loyalty. I don’t even know what that is anymore. She’s in pictures with him, she’s the happiest when she’s around him, but she always comes back to me and I indulge, betraying one of my closest friends. She says she’ll tell him one day and that he will understand, he will accept it. But how can he? How can he accept that the woman he loves, the one who has united her life with him forever reserves a piece of her heart for someone else. 

Heart? Maybe not heart. Just body. 

We don’t even talk anymore. We used to talk about everything, hang out for hours at a time making fun of ridiculous pieces of fiction written about the Power Rangers where we can be anything from our normal selves to supernatural beings like vampires or werewolves. How nice it is to delve into fiction, where there are endless possibilities and happy endings. In fiction I always win at the end and she’s right by my side not loving anyone but me.

But in reality I’m just a mistress, weak willed, bent to her will like a slave, never able to turn her away because it hurt more to not have her at all then to just have her part time. I try to stay away. I don’t hang out with her alone anymore, I don’t do anymore go to the bonfires anymore saying I have too much work, I don’t make eye contact even when all of us are together and I can feel those brown eyes on me piercing my skin like nails, making my stomach churn like a tumultuous ocean, making every nerve in my body burn so violently it’s like a wildfire in my soul.

I have stayed away for months and he’s going away to Zack's bachelor party in Vegas, and I know what happens every time he goes away. I can already feel my defenses falling away like ice melting off the surface when the sun shines brightly. I know she’s at my door before she even knocks and I’m leaning my head against the door listening to the sound of her breathing as if she’s hesitating, trying to fight some unknown stress.

I know she understands my plead. She always could read my mind to the point where she would know what I would wear before I even made the decision to wear it. I know she hears my silent cry and I can hear hers loud and clear: _Betrayal. Fear. Love._ I open the door and she’s standing there mascara-colored tears adorning her cheeks, her hair tousled and messy, her black dress wrinkled and off center, fancy black heels in her hand, and her lipstick smeared all around her lips. 

I know what will happen. We will melt into each other passionately. She will grab my hardness and stroke it until I have no more fight left in me and I will fuck her until she can't take it anymore. 

Afterwards, I will be laying on my stomach, naked and sweaty and she’ll be putting on this same black dress again telling me that Jason will skype her from Vegas tonight and I’ll be left in tears and agony waiting for the next time she comes to my door. 

She kisses my lips in a fury of passion her hot breath brushing against my lips as she whispers, “I miss you.”

And I…I just can’t turn her away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that was rough, I might post a more happy one later on just to soothe your feels.


	6. Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I promised a light fic after that angsty one I posted yesterday, yeah that one just hurts doesn't it? This one will make you feel better. No G!p Trini in this one and Top!Kim :))) 
> 
> Rating: Teen

_Focus_

“If you think you’re gonna win this bet you’re mistaken,” Kim said waving the remote control in her hand.

“I already told you I have impeccable focus, nothing can phase me,” Trini said, “even vibrating panties.” She showed the waistband of the underwear from under her Dickies.

“Hmm,” Kim said turning the knob on the remote.

Trini doubled over and gripped the chair crying out, “Holy fuck!”

Kim laughed and shut it off.

“Whoa, that feels so good,” Trini breathed.

“Yep, I like that pair,” Kim said with a grin. “It has a little piece that kinda goes inside you so you feel it _everywhere._ ”

Trini's eyes widened. “You’ve _used_ this before?”

Kim grinned. “Does that turn you on?”

Trini glanced down at her crotch. “The little thing that’s _inside_ me was inside _you_?”

Kim stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear, “last night.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Trini breathed.

“Let’s go guys, we’re gonna be late to this meeting,” Jason said walking into the room waving the keys. Kim and Trini stepped away from each other then followed Jason out of the room where Zack and Billy were waiting for them.

“So I got a whole speech worked out,” Zack said. “Jason said he's dealing with all the escrow stuff, and Billy took care of the mortgage loan. There's no way we aren't getting this house. Trini do you have something prepared?”

“Not really, but I studied up on everything,” Trini said. “So I’m ready.” As they walked out Trini whispered to Kim, “Ready for anything.”

…

Jason pinched Trini's arm. “Focus,” he hissed.

“Yeah dude what’s going on with you?” Zack said.

Trini only whimpered and nodded her head. There were beads of sweat sliding down her temple and she was squirming in her chair as if she had bugs crawling all over her body.

“N-nothing,” Trini breathed. “I’m f-fine.” She chanced a glance at Kim who had the biggest smirk on her face.

Trini felt the vibrations get stronger and nearly slammed her hand on the table. She was teetering on the edge of her orgasm and she was trying her best not to moan.

“I have the paperwork for the house here for you to look over,” the girl running the meeting said. “It's pretty straight forward in regards to what the owner is willing to accept as an offer.”

“I think it’s fine fine fine,” Trini breathed clenching her eyes shut.

“Uh alright,” the girl said.

“Well, let me read it first Trini,” Jason said giving her an incredulous look.

Zack whispered at her, “Trini, what the hell is going on with you?”

"Yeah you look a little sweaty," Billy commented.

“Haahh,” Trini whimpered gripping the table hard. Zack and Billy looked confused as hell and Jason looked like he was about to snap her head off. Kim watched in awe as Trini dropped her head and trembled hard.

She shuddered and gripped the table as Kim discreetly shut off the underwear. Trini laid her head down on table and let out a sigh.

“Uh, is she okay?” the girl said.

“Trini?” Zack said worriedly.

Billy touched her upper back. "Are you okay?"

“I’m fine!” Trini said raising her head and lifting up a trembling hand. “I just, I think I have a fever, I should, I should go home.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Zack said as Billy touched Trini's sweaty forehead.

"We can to the hospital," Jason said gently.

“No no no need, I’m sorry,” Trini said standing up weakly. “You guys can take care of this without me right?”

Jason looked concern. “Yes of course, get home. I’ll go see you later.”

“You don't need me either,” Kim said standing up. “Let me take you home Trini.”

The girl running the meeting gave Trini a sympathetic smile and said, “I hope you feel better soon Ms. Gomez.”

“Again I’m sorry,” Trini said as Kim guided her out of the room.

The moment they were out of the room Kim started cracking up. Trini pouted and said, “shut up.”

“Yeah you’re way feverish,” Kim teased.

“I had it under control until you raised the level,” Trini said. “I thought everyone would hear the vibrations.”

“You mean this?” Kim said turning the level up on the remote and laughing when Trini tripped over her own feet and whimpered. Kim laughed and caught Trini before she fell.

“Turn it offff! Oh God I’m sensitive _please!_ ”

Kim turned it off and smirked victoriously. “Looks like I won the bet huh? So much for focus.”

“Fuck you Hart,” Trini breathed.

Kim smirked. “Oh that’s what I’m hoping for.”


	7. Space Rangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Trimberly week: Angst. This one is gonna hurt. 
> 
> Rating: T

Space Rangers

They had all left the Rangers at different times. They never wanted to separate because they were best friends, bonded together for life, but they had bigger missions. The fate of the world depended on them and that meant all other relationships had to be second. 

Jason, Trini, and Zack had to leave first. They had been elected for a leadership counsel that could bring about peace. It was hard enough trying to fight Rita and Lord Zedd without humans fighting against the Rangers too. The dreary small town of Angel Grove blamed the Rangers for the constant destruction and pain and death without realizing that the Zeo Crystal was buried underneath and the Rangers were only trying to save the world. 

Kimberly couldn't understand. Billy had cried. Jason was his love but Billy understood that duty was more important than love, especially for Jason: the fallen football hero who became the leader of the alien fighting team destined to save the world. Though it hurt Billy to no end, he understood. Jason promised to keep in touch and Billy lived for the days that Jason could call him and Jason never broke promises. 

Kimberly though. Hard-headed, impulsive Kimberly Hart who sent dirty pictures of her best friend and punched her ex's tooth right out of his mouth, didn't understand duty. She broke down in harsh tears as Trini hugged her and kissed her temple saying, "I have to do this Kim. I love you but I have to do this." 

"If you choose duty over me then I never wanna see you again!" Kim snapped pushing Trini away. 

Kim could never forget the look of hurt on Trini's face when she stood up and nodded in understanding. "I will always love you Kimberly Hart." 

Kim had stayed there, kneeling on the rocky floor of the mines beside their secret layer for hours after Trini walked away never to return until Billy came for her. He didn't say anything. He just knelt on the rocks beside her then grabbed her hand gently. That snapped Kim out of her daze because Billy and touching don't match. When she looked at him, he offered her a smile and Kim knew at least she wasn't alone. 

Kim and Billy had always thought that they would stay together and move on together but Zordon insisted that the Rangers needed at least two veteran Rangers to train the newcomers. 

The newcomers were not bad kids but Kim and Billy never felt like they were ever really a part of the team. They trained them hard just like Jason used to train them and Rocky, Adam, and Aisha met up to the challenge. 

It's not that Kim and Billy didn't like them. They did like them and they fought well together but they missed Zack's loud obnoxious laughter and his banter with Trini, they missed how flustered Jason would get when they called him 'boss man,' they missed how Trini would get distracted by Kim's skimpy clothing and she would be promptly be defeated by whoever she was sparring with at the moment. 

Tommi Oliver understood them. I mean she was as close to the original team as they could get. They had saved Tommi from Rita together and integrated her to the team together. 

Tommi fit in quickly and easily with them but she still was missing that one thing that made her one of the originals. She wasn't there when they fought Rita head on. She wasn't there when Billy died and came back to life and when they fell in a fiery pit in their zords ready to die to together. And she definitely wasn't there in the aftermath of it all when the five of them were plagued with nightmares. 

Tommi understood though, and Billy and Kim appreciated it. 

Years and years passed, and Kim stayed in Angel Grove for Billy. It was a mutual thing. She couldn't leave Billy just as much as she couldn't imagine living her life alone. 

Did she have dreams anymore?

Before she became a Ranger, what goals did she have? What were her plans? 

Could she even do that anymore?

"You should go." Billy's declaration shocked Kim so much she started crying. 

When was the last time Kim had even smiled? She doesn't remember anymore. 

Billy took her hands. He had been doing that a lot more comfortably now. "You have done your part Kim," he said. "Tommi and I can take it from here." 

"Yeah," Tommi added placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You've always wanted to do gymnastics professionally. I remember my first bonfire with you guys, how excited you were when you said you dreamed of competing in the Olympics for gymnastics."

"My dreams aren't important anymore," Kim said shaking her head. "Billy, you are." 

"Nothing is more important than your dreams Kimberly," Billy said softly letting soft tears roll down his cheeks. "And I would be a horrible friend if I stopped you from pursuing them." 

Kim swallowed a lump in her throat. "I'm not sure if I can live without you." 

Billy pulled her into a hug and Kim sobbed because this was probably the first time she had ever hugged the Blue Ranger. "Me neither Kim. Me neither. But you gotta try."

...

An insistent beeping sound woke Kim from her slumber and she was immediately assaulted with the worst hangover of her life. 

No one can blame her though. 

After seven years of training for her to win her very first gold medal, it was only natural that she celebrate with alcohol. Her vision cleared slowly as she sat up and became hyper aware of the piercing beeping that continued to blare from somewhere in the room. 

Her bedroom was a total mess. She had returned last night to change into party clothes and practically emptied her closet in the meantime. She didn't have time to clean it up since her gymnastics crew was waiting downstairs for her. 

She stumbled over the piles of clothing looking for the source of the sound and tried her best not to hurl. 

She failed at the latter when she crumbled to her knees beside a trashcan and poured the contents of her stomach into the bin. Okay, so she's never drinking again. That's her final decision. 

The beeping continued and Kim looked towards her closet. What the hell is that godawful sound!?

She stumbled weakly towards the closet and turned on the light. 

It was clear. 

The beeping was coming from the untouched box at the very top. The box that had pictures and clothes of her Ranger team, and her old Ranger watch. 

Kim gulped and slowly climbed the stairs up to the box. The beeping continued insistently so Kim slowly opened the box and saw her watch flashing bright pink. 

She took the watch out and clicked the button and nearly fell off the ladder with a holographic version of Zordon's face appeared in front of her. 

"Jeeeesus!" Kim cried gripping her chest. 

"Kimberly Hart," Zordon said in his loud booming voice. 

He was definitely not someone Kim missed from her old days. 

"I have been trying to reach you for some time now," Zordon said. "How are you?" 

Kim climbed down the ladder with her watch displaying the hologram. "Did you call me for small talk?" 

Zordon obviously didn't appreciate the sarcasm based on the deadpan look he gave her. "Straight to the point then," Zordon huffed. "I am contacting you because we need you." 

"Me?" Kim said. "What for?" 

"The Rangers have been captured."

Kim's heart lurched. "Billy!" 

"Billy left the rangers shortly after you did," Zordon said. "Rita and Zedd attacked before there could be a new Blue Ranger assigned."

Kim's heart wouldn't stop beating. Though she didn't have the same connection with Adam, Rocky, and Aisha like she did with her original team, they did go through a lot together and she cared for them. 

"A-and Tommi?" Kim said. 

"She tried to stop them," Zordon said. "Honestly I don't know how she's even alive right now. Alpha 5 has been in surgery with her for hours." 

"So they didn't take Tommi?" Kim said. 

"No," Zordon said. "Just Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Katherine, the Ranger who replaced you." 

"And what do you expect me to do exactly Zordon?" Kim said. "I am not a Ranger anymore." 

"Look on your bed."

Kim looked and saw a bright pink gem stone lying on the comforter. It was glowing brightly and humming softly. Kim approached it slowly and picked it up. "What is this?" Kim said. 

"When I was a Ranger," Zordon said. "There was a legendary group of Rangers called the Intergalactic Force that would patrol in outer space and fight threats in other parts of the Universe. The legend was that they would be the front line of the Rangers, stopping the threats before they could even reach Earth to get the Zeo Crystal. I always thought it was a myth until recently.

"Adam and Aisha were working on the ship to try to fly up to Rita's base on the moon and stop her once and for all, when they discovered the Intergalactic Force. They were able to bring the power coins to Earth when Rita and Zedd ambushed us. We were focused on this new set of Rangers that we let our guard down."

"So now," Kim said holding the gem in her hands. "You want me to be one of these Intergalactic Power Rangers and go save the team?"

"Yes," Zordon said. "But this is not like being on the old team Kimberly. If you accept this task you cannot just transfer your powers over to someone else. If you accept, you will become immortal and spend eternity patrolling the skies with your team." 

Kim pursed her lip. 

She just won an Olympic gold medal. She accomplished her dream that she had dreamt of her whole entire life...

Yet...

Nothing gave her more satisfaction then when she defeated one of Rita or Zedd's monsters and people praised them for their heroics. 

Yet...

She never felt at home or as welcome as she did when she was training and spending time with the other Power Rangers. 

She couldn't leave Adam, Rocky, and Aisha to their fate. No. She trained them! She saw them grow and become an unstoppable force together. She couldn't let them die. And she didn't know this Katherine girl, but if her coin deemed her a good replacement she must be good. 

With a breath of determination she wrapped her hand around the pink gem and said, "I accept."

...

The ship was vast. 

It was not the same ship that was buried underneath the surface of the Earth but another, larger one that had been orbiting around Jupiter for millennia waiting for the new IF Rangers to be chosen. 

The moment she accepted Zordon warned her that she would be transported in half an hour to her new home so Kim packed up as many things as she could and waited for the unpleasant whoosh of transport to take her. 

She appeared in what would be her quarters with her suitcases and items scattered all around her. The room was simple. A basic bathroom with a toilet, sink, and shower tucked into the corner, a grey couch next to the closet and some dressers, and an average queen sized bed with standard grey sheets. 

The only sense of decor in the room were the small pink gems that outlined the small panel that would turn on the lights and open the sliding doors. 

Kim went exploring after that. It seemed her new abilities had completely eviscerated her previous hangover and she could feel the newfound strength buzzing underneath her fingertips. 

She walked through the thin hallways with ease looking at the different panels that created food and water, controlled the temperature aboard the ship, and adjusted the lights. Her quarters was the first beside a small elevator that probably went to different areas of the ship. Down the hall there were four other quarters along the same wall. Gems adorned the outlines of it just like hers: Blue, Red, Black, and Yellow. 

Kim stood in front of the yellow quarters just a bit too long. 

She had shied away from the color when Jason, Zack, and Trini had left. Of course it was hard to avoid when Aisha joined the team. Kim remembered the deep rooted pain she felt deep in her soul when she saw the other girl sporting Trini's armor. But after she left the Rangers she made sure her apartment was completely devoid of the color, like it was too painful to even see. 

"New IF Rangers!" the voice on the intercom made Kim jump. "Please report to the bridge." 

Kim walked to the elevator that was beside her quarters surely that would take her to the bridge. She entered the elevator and saw a button clearly marked for the bridge so she pressed it.

The elevator doors were closing when an arm shot out and blocked it along with a male voice saying, "hang on! Wait for me!"

Kim looked up to her new teammate entering the elevator and gasped. 

Jason Scott. 

She couldn't believe it! He was here! Standing right in front of her. 

His eyes filled with tears instantly and he yanked Kim into a tight hug saying, "Kimberly oh my God!" 

Kim crumbled into him. She expected to be mad. He had left them! But she couldn't. She couldn't be mad at him when her heart was bursting with joy at seeing him. She hugged him so hard she thought she would break him. She didn't even realize she was sobbing until she felt his hands caressing her back and heard his soothing, "shh, it's okay Kim. It's okay." 

The elevator dinging broke their hug and just when she thought she couldn't get any happier she saw Zack and Billy attached in a similar embrace on the bridge. 

Kim burst out of the elevator and practically yanked Billy away from Zack. "Billy!" Billy let out a yelp of surprise and hugged her back firmly. 

"I can't believe it!" Zack cried. "We're back together!" 

Kim saw him and Jason embracing tightly before she released Billy and moved to hug Zack too. "Kimberly!" he cried lifting her into his arms and twirling her around. 

Jason and Billy smiled at each other then melted into a passionate kiss. Kim knew that they had stayed in contact with periodic phone calls and texts but she didn't know this. Zack seemed surprised by it too because he set her down and said, "whoa!"

When they broke the kiss Billy said, "I left the Rangers to find Jason. We got married shortly afterwards and we were together when Zordon contacted us." 

"Did Zordon contact all of the O.G rangers?" Zack asked the question that was burning in Kim's chest the moment she saw Jason in the elevator. 

The question was answered by the elevator dinging and Trini Gomez stepping out. Kim felt her heart lurch and she was frozen solid as the boys ran to her and devoured her in hugs with Zack's cries of, "Crazy Girl!" 

She hadn't changed a bit in all these years, except that she looked just a little bit more tired. Suddenly Trini's last words to her were ringing in her ears: " _I will always love you, Kimberly Hart."_

Kim couldn't help but wonder if that was still true. Then Trini looked at her and she _knew_ it was. She just knew it. 

It was in the way her eyes softened and glistened and her lip trembled that Kim knew without a shadow of a doubt that Trini Gomez loved her just as much as Kimberly loved her. It didn't matter how many years passed. Or the distance between them. 

This time when Trini reunited with her in a devastating hug full of anxious sobbing from both of them, Kim knew it was forever. 


	8. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trimberly week day 3: smut
> 
> Rating: Explicit (Is there a rating after explicit? Because if so this one is it.)
> 
> TW: Suicide attempt, dubious consent (I don't think so but some might argue so I'm putting the warning in there anyways.)

Passion

1.

The rain had been pounding mercilessly against the windows. It made a hard pitter-patter sound, then slid down the glass leaving a trail of wetness. They flowed down like the tears on the face of Kimberly Hart-Gomez. She stood there, right in front of the glass door leading out to the backyard. She watched as each drop plunged into the pool, making little splashes with every drop.

Kim was brought out of her reverie by a little tug on her pants. She looked down to Penelope's small frown, “Mom, where’s Mami?”

Kim turned her gaze away from her daughter, not able to give her an honest answer.

“I don’t know Pen.”

“When is she coming back?” Penelope said.

“She’s not,” Kim she mumbled without thinking trying to stop the sobs that were rumbling in her chest.

Penelope's little lip quivered and tears formed in her eyes. The young six year old didn’t understand what was going on, but she knew that she needed her mami.

Kim turned to look at her daughter just as she started to cry. Kim crouched down next to her and pulled her into a hug, “baby, no no I'm sorry don’t cry baby. You’re gonna see mami again, she’s just not here right now.”

“Where is she mom?” Penelope whimpered wiping the stray tears from her eyes.

Kim sighed and sat down on the floor pulling Penelope onto her lap, “With Uncle Zack.”

“Can we go see her?” Penelope asked.

Kim shook her head slowly, “no baby.”

“Why not?”

Kim sighed and stood up slowly holding her little girl in her arms, “come on you need to go to bed.”

“But it’s only 7!”

“You have school tomorrow,” Kim said walking her into her bedroom.

“Momma it’s still light out,” Penelope argued.

Kim sighed deeply and said, "fine just stay in here and play with your toys until bedtime." 

Penelope pouted, just like Trini would, and sat on the ground to play with her dolls. 

Kim walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She moved back to the glass door, to watch the rain since it had gotten much stronger. The thunder was starting to rumble, and the lightening was starting to flash.

She went to the door and gasped at what she saw. Under the rough rain, standing at the edge of the pool was Trini. She was sobbing and staggering slightly. It was obvious that she was drunk. Kim watched as Trini brought the bottle of Vodka up to her lips and downed the entire bottle in one gulp.

She wavered on her feet, dropping the bottle with a crash to the floor. She dropped down to her knees and looked up to the sky, wavering dangerously close to the pool. Kim opened the door with a gasp. Her heart was pounding so hard it was deafening.

“God, why do you keep doing this to me?” Trini cried looking up to the heavens, “What did I do to deserve this?”

Kim's eyes welled with tears. It felt like someone had grabbed her heart, twisted it roughly, then tore it into shreds.

“I’m sorry God,” Trini sobbed, “I’m sorry that I was a player and a heartbreaker in the past. I’m sorry that I was a bad daughter and sister. It was so easy for Amanda to just convince everyone I slept with her and they all believed her cause I was a player! Why would they think I changed my ways? Then everything was going fine again, I was having a serious relationship with Tommi, and Kim and I were friends again and we agreed to sign the divorce papers so I could be with Tommi and then we started sleeping together again and all of a sudden I was a cheater again even though I never cheated to begin with! God, how could I have been so dumb to think that Kim would believe me when I swore to her that I didn’t cheat on her after I left Tommi to get back with her? After everything that happened with Tommi, and her believing that I actually cheated on her with Amanda when I didn't, why would she believe me? Of course she didn’t believe me when that Savannah bitch told her we were sleeping together. But I didn’t God, you know that!”

Trini dropped her head in tears, wobbling slightly when a wave of dizziness overcame her. Kim wanted to say something but her throat was completely dried out.

“I don’t deserve this,” Trini breathed her body shaking with agony, “you’re right God. I see the signs now. That’s why Kim won’t believe me isn’t it? She is too beautiful and amazing for me. She deserves better. I don’t deserve to have a daughter as wonderful as Penelope, I don't deserve to have anything! That's why you made me an intersex freak!”

Kim let out a quiet gasp, the tears she’d been holding in spilled out of her eyes like acid rain, they were burning her skin as they rolled down. They rolled down faster than the rain slamming against the concrete floor. Could she have been mistaken? Could her own best friend really have lied to her about sleeping with Trini just to split them up? Could the same thing be happening again with this Savannah girl?

Trini let out a cry of distress to the sky, her body shaking and wobbling, “I don’t deserve to live God! Just take me away!”

Kim let out a cry of distress when Trini let her body fall into the pool and sink down to the bottom. Kim reacted instantly, running out into the yard and diving into the pool. The rain made a terrible wave inside of the pool. Kim couldn’t see a thing she was disoriented. She looked around frantically, the chlorine burning her brown eyes. Her vision was blurred, but she managed to see Trini's form at the bottom of the pool, eight feet deep.

The alcohol had made her body much weaker and she was already unconscious from the lack of air. Kim swam as fast as she could towards her wife. She wrapped her arms Trini's waist and pushed off the floor to the surface. Trini was limp in her arms as she surfaced and she kicked her feet wildly, trying to get to the edge of the pool.

The rain was beating hard against her head, and Trini's weight was pulling her down.

Kim let out a groan and gripped Trini tighter, “we’ll both drown before I let you go Trini Hart-Gomez!”

Kim swam desperately, her head going under a few times from Trini's weight. Kim pushed her head up with a gasp, trying to move Trini to the edge of the pool.

“Mom!”

Kim let out a cry at the sound of Penelope's voice. She couldn’t watch this. She couldn’t watch both of her mothers die!

“Penelope, get away from the pool!” Kim managed to scream before slipping under the water again.

Kim pushed up again just as Penelope ran across the yard to Billy and Jason's house next door.

“Trini!” Kim cried, “wake up!” She sunk under the water again, pushing Trini's body up, to try to keep Trini's face above the water.

Kim felt the water moving around her and felt an arm wrapping around her waist. Kim was pulled up to the surface where she let out a gasp.

“Kim!” Jason cried grabbing onto Trini, “swim! Swim!”

Kim kicked her legs desperately, pushing Trini towards the edge of the pool as Jason pulled.

Jason grabbed the pool bar and pulled forward, as Billy reached in to pull them out. They worked together to drag Trini up onto the ledge. Kim climbed up afterwards and knelt beside Trini's unconscious form.

“Mami!” Penelope cried running toward Trini only to be stopped by Billy who picked her up.

“Take her inside!” Kim cried placing her hands on Trini's chest and starting compressions. 

Billy ran inside with Penelope as Jason crawled to the other side of Trini and grabbed her hand. Kim leaned down and pressed her lips onto Trini's blowing air into her body.

“Come on Trini,” Jason whimpered.

Kim sat up with a gasp and did more compressions, “come on Trini! Come on!”

“Please wake up,” Jason cried.

Kim leaned down and blew air into Trini again. Trini started coughing violently and Kim immediately pushed her to the side making her cough out the water onto the concrete.

“Trini! Trini!” Kim said desperately.

“Trini, are you alright?” Jason said.

Trini coughed and looked up at Kim and Jason, groaning at the pain in her throat.

“What the fuck were you doing?” Kim screamed slapping her arm hard.

“Ow!” Trini cried.

“Kim no!” Jason chided.

“You don’t ever fucking do that again! You hear me!” Kim yelled gripping Trini's shirt and pulling her up.

“What is going on?” Billy said stepping out of the house. "I left Penny in the living roo--"

Kim didn’t answer, she just crashed her lips onto Trini's with fury. Trini groaned in surprise and Kim climbed on top of her.

“Jesus!” Jason said backing away.

“Mmm, take Pen to your house!” Kim growled not moving her lips away.

Jason let out a small yelp at the harsh tone and scrambled into the house.

“What the...?” Billy asked as Jason ran to him. “You have any idea what’s going on between those two? One moment they’re getting a divorce and the next…”

“Let’s go home now. We're taking Pen.” Jason said. “We'll ask later.”

“Where’s mami?” Penelope cried as the two boys ran back inside.

“It’s alright Pen,” Billy soothed, “we just have to leave her alone right now. She’ll see you in the morning okay?”

Penelope looked insecure but nodded slowly. Jason motioned towards the door and Billy quickly followed with Penelope in his arms.

Kim heard the front door closing and pulled Trini up to her feet. Her face was contorted in anger as she pushed Trini back towards the house.

“Kim, I’m so sorry,” Trini said weakly.

“You think you’re not good enough for me?” Kim snapped angrily shoving Trini into the house. There was only one other time Kim was this angry and that was when she found out about Trini's cheating. Or alleged cheating rather, cause now she wasn't so sure Amanda was telling the truth. Just like at that moment, she couldn’t control her rage, she almost lost her wife as well as her own life! Who knows what would have happened if Billy and Jason wouldn’t have come to help.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Trini said backing up against the wall of the hallway.

“No!” Kim said pushing Trini into the wall by her shoulders, “ _I’m_ sorry!”

Trini looked shocked as she uttered, “what?”

“I’m sorry for not believing you, for not even giving you, the woman I love, the benefit of the doubt,” Kim said breaking into shaky sobs, “Amanda is a bitch. She's always been a bitch and I allowed her to spread those lies and break us up because _I_ felt like I didn't deserve you. And now this bitch Savannah who I don't even know is trying to do it again and I'm about to _let_ her!"

Before Kim could say anything else, Trini slammed her lips against hers. They stumbled back against the other wall. Kim moaned at the contact and jumped up into Trini's arms, wrapping her legs around her waist.

“I love you so much,” Trini sobbed, “please don’t leave me. I can’t live without you.”

“I thought I was gonna lose you out there,” Kim whimpered laying her head on Trini's shoulder.

“Please forgive me Kim,” Trini said.

“Only on two conditions,” Kim said with a sad smile.

“Anything,” Trini said.

“One, you never, EVER, drink again,” Kim said.

“Done,” Trini said as Kim reached between their slick bodies to undo the belt of Trini's pants. 

“And two,” Kim said sliding down Trini's arms to push off her pants and underwear and throwing aside with a wet plop. “We leave this goddamn poisonous town and never return.”

Trini's only response was to cry. Kim jumped back into Trini's arms pressing against the wall for support then gripped Trini's length and pushed it inside. They both moaned at the connection and Trini pressed her hard against the wall as she started thrusting her hips. They were dripping all over the wood floors and Trini's movements were sloppy from the effects of the alcohol but they still moved together in perfect synchronization. 

All the trouble with Amanda's false accusations of cheating, their five year long separation, their fights over custody of Penelope, the serious relationship Trini had with Tommi, Trini really cheating but this time on Tommi with Kim because she just couldn't stay away, and now one of Trini's fanatical interns Savannah alleging cheating again, it was all forgotten.

Those thoughts were all in the back burner as Trini and Kim moved together pushing harder and deeper, panting and scratching, moaning and crying. 

Those were petty problems that held no importance. All that mattered was love.

Everything was reeling back together. Reeling slowly into place. And it was all sealed with love.

They showed that love together. There up against the wall, their partly naked bodies moving together in hard and fast sensual motions. 

Trini pushed her cock deeper and deeper with every passionate thrust, her hands gripping onto Kim's hips, her face buried in the crook of Kim's neck.

Kim moaned, digging her nails into Trini's shoulders breaking skin and writhing for more friction because she could never get enough. 

They grinded to the rhythm of rain outside. With every pat they moved and moaned. Whispering sweet promises of the future. Whispering confessions of love. Whispering each other’s names.

Then with a loud boom of thunder they both fell apart in each other’s arms. Their bodies shook and trembled as the love poured out of them. Tears spilled out of their eyes along with long moans of pleasurable release. A release that was never fully satisfied by anyone else.

They both slid off the wall onto the hard wood floor, wrapped up in each other’s arms, looking out their patio door's windows.

The rain had been pounding mercilessly against the windows. It made a hard pitter-patter sound, then slid down the glass leaving a trail of wetness. But now the rain had calmed. The storm had passed.

Now the rain hit the glass tenderly, like the loving kiss of a lover. They were sweet butterfly kisses in an array of passion. Just like the sweet kisses Trini placed all over Kim's face as she stared out the window, lost in the everlasting rain.

...

2.

The sun shone brightly through the skies of New York City. This didn’t happen often in the winter. Well as often as they could gage since they've only really been here for four years since they moved from Angel Grove followed by Jason and Billy, then Zack, then Trini's brothers Alex and Diego. 

In the four years they had been here though it was always nice after all the sleet and snow, to see the bright sun peaking through the grey clouds. The sun reflected off the beautiful white snow and shined brightly upwards.

But one ray of sunshine, exceeded the others. It shined off the tan body of one Kimberly Hart-Gomez, who stood there at the balcony of their vast apartment. The light illuminated her skin, making it shine brightly like a Greek Goddess.

The smile on her face couldn’t be hidden. Her teeth were whiter than the snow, and the sunlight shined off them like another source of illumination. Trini just watched from the door going into the balcony in awe. She was astounded by the beauty. Her wife standing there in her white robe, smiling down at the busy city below.

Trini turned her head to the nightstand next to their bed and looked at the ovulation kit that indicated that Kim was starting her cycle. A jolt of excitement pushed through her body and she stepped into the glaring sunshine.

The sun was not too hot, nor too cold. The light winter breeze made the air fresh and cool. Kim heard the footsteps of her wife but kept herself stationary. It wasn’t until she felt the arms of her wife encircling her waist that she moved.

“I swear to God you look like an angel under this sunshine,” Trini whispered.

“I’m nervous,” Kim said turning around in her wife’s arms and wrapping her arms around her neck. "We didn't plan Penelope. We had separated because of Amanda when I found out I was pregnant. It was so scary." 

They had confronted Amanda before moving and the girl had cracked under the pressure confessing that everything she said was a lie, that Trini never cheated at all. Kim had slapped the shit out of her and shoved and ended their friendship right away. After that it was easy to confront Savannah who cracked the moment Kim stepped in front of her. It took Zack literally lifting Kim into his arms to stop the angry woman from knocking out Savannah's tooth like she had done to Ty back in high school.

Kim had been devastated by the overwhelming guilt but Trini just held her and hugged her and told her that it was all in the past now. New York was the start of their new lives together. Starting with expanding their family.

“There is nothing to be afraid of this time baby,” Trini smiled, “I’m right here with you.” With those words she gently pressed her lips against Kim's bringing her hands up to the tie of her robe.

With the sunshine shining on them like a spotlight directly from the heavens, Trini slowly opened the robe and dropped to her knees. Kim gasped at the sight. The trail of light made a line down Kim's chest, in between her breasts and down her stomach. It illuminated brightly on the top of Trini's head before she moved forward to gently flick Kim's clit with her tongue, then it continued it’s trail down and back up.

Kim let her head drop back and a soft whine escape her lips. Her knees were wobbling and Trini had to grip her hips. Trini's tongue moved faster, slipping inside of Kim for a moment, making the taller woman gasp and grip her hair tightly.

“Yes baby! Yes!” Kim moaned breathlessly.

“Mmm,” Trini moaned moving back up to her wife’s clit and giving it one hard suck.

Kim's moans increased in intensity as Trini's skilled tongue swirled around the hardened nub then did that thing that always made Kim unravel. It was like a signature Gomez move, and only Kim had the pleasure of feeling it.

With a cry of ecstasy Kim started trembling and slowly sinking down to the floor. Trini slowed her descent while drinking up all the essence of her release.

Now the sunshine wasn’t as welcome on their hot sweaty bodies. Standing up slowly, Trini guided Kim back into the air conditioned apartment, shutting the door behind them. They moved slowly to the bed with smiles on their faces as Trini said, “let’s make a baby.”

“I love you,” Kim whispered pulling Trini into a heated kiss that was hotter than the sun.

“I love you too,” Trini breathed gently sitting Kim down on the bed. Slowly she started disrobing, swaying her hips seductively. She would spin around and bend over sexily in her little strip tease while Kim watched in a trance. Her eyes were wide, her breathing heavy.

Trini's glorious body looked even more beautiful under the rays of sunshine that peeked through the windows and glass doors, illuminating certain parts of her. Then she would wave her hardness around and grip it tightly with one hand and the light would flash Kim's eyes from behind Trini, but she kept watching because Trini would throw her head back with a moan as she pumped her length, letting her brown locks fly back.

Then with a sly smile, her eyes darkened, Trini slithered towards Kim. The sun illuminated her like a halo illuminating an angel. Kim was breathless as Trini straddled her and pushed her back onto the mattress.

“Oh my God Trin,” Kim breathed as Trini slowly climbed up her wife’s body until her throbbing erection was hovering over her face. 

“Blow me baby,” Trini moaned sliding the tip of her cock into Kim's mouth. They both moaned at the contact as Kim's tongue swirled around the tip and then she took her length in deep.

Trini had to lean forward to put her hands on the mattress to support her trembling body as Kim bobbed up and down on her length taking her in deeper and deeper.

"Ugh shit baby stop stop stop," Trini pushed herself away. "I won't last if you keep doing that."

Kim just looked at her eyes black in arousal and licking her lips.

"I think you’re ready,” Trini smiled moving up to her knees and settling between Kim's legs.

The sun shone brightly through the skies of New York City. This didn’t happen often in the winter. It was always nice after all the sleet and snow, to see the bright sun peaking through the grey clouds.

And as Kim laid on her back with her legs wrapped around Trini's waist with the shorter woman thrusting into her in slow, deep movements while kissing her lips softly, the sunshine illuminated their bed lightly. Trini broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Kim's, a tender, loving gesture but also a sign that she couldn't last much longer. 

Trini moved faster and harder and Kim gripped her shoulders with an anxious cry. Her body arched as she trembled and whimpered her release and Trini followed immediately afterwards pouring every inch of herself into Kim until she had nothing more to give.

They laid there on the bed, sweaty and still connected together for a long silent moment. Then they both smiled, feeling nothing but happiness. They were smiles that shone as bright as the sun.

...

3.

The cold winter night was peaceful for once. It had been raining for a whole week straight; that had made traffic horribly unbearable for Trini. Kim could always find her way to the office without the use of the main city streets. She was crazy though, just like Zack. Trini didn't really know how she figured it out. 

The night was relatively quiet, at last. She could actually hear the sounds around them. The soft chirping of the crickets outside. The sounds of cars driving by and alarms going off in the city below. The water running in the shower of where Kim was cleaning off the stress of a long chilly day.

Trini sighed contentedly at the peace around her and took out her favorite book. The book was called, _My Sweet Audrina_ by V.C. Andrews. It was quite riveting and it was exceedingly difficult to try to pull her focus away from the enticing book. Every page was more intense than the last and she found herself reading one page after another, desperate to find out what happened to Audrina. Will she get over the trauma of being raped, will she escape the evil of her cousin Vera who is out to destroy her life, will she be able to raise her mentally challenged sister Sylvia after her mother died, will she actually be able to sleep with the man she loves, Arden, without having flashbacks of that horrible day?

See why she can’t put the book down?

Trini didn’t even notice when Kim entered the room, dressed in her jammies, fresh out of the shower. That’s why when she spoke, the book almost flew out of her hands. She giggled at Trini's reaction and repeated, “wanna watch a movie?”

“This is better than a movie!” Trini said waving the book at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Trini, you’ve read it four times!”

“And every time I read it, it’s like I never read it before,” Trini grinned.

“What movie do you wanna watch?” Kim said waving her hand dismissively.

“Hey, you should read this,” Trini said handing her the book.

She looked at the cover then turned it around to read the brief summary on the back cover. “Hmm, sounds interesting.”

“Good,” the latina jumped off the bed with a grin, “let’s watch _50 First Dates_.”

“No gay film?” Kim teased with a grin.

“It’s not like I’m completely disgusted by straight relationships Kim, besides Adam Sandler is always an exception.”

Kim chuckled, “you’re right. Him and Jim Carey.”

“Oh! Then afterwards we can watch _Liar Liar.”_

“Best friggin’ movie ever!” Kim said jumping excitedly, “Ooo but bring some blankets, it’s freezing cold!” They rushed into the living room dragging in a large thick blanket, and popped in the first movie.

…

“That video probably got really long eventually,” Trini commented as the movie ended.

“Probably, but I think it’s sweet that he’s willing to show her the video everyday, adding to it as time goes on so that she will remember their life together,” Kim sighed, “When did you stop being romantic?”

Trini gave a shocked look, “What? You want me to record everything about our lives and show it to you every morning?”

“Well no I don’t have short term memory loss,” Kim laughed, “But I do remember when you would send me roses and cards, and took me out to all these special places.”

Trini contemplated Kim's words and thought to herself, ‘ _Well, if she wants romance, I’ll give her romance.’_

…

Another cold day in the state of New York. Or course it was even colder in the city. The air was completely still. There was no wind. No rain. No snow. Just pure, uninterrupted cold. Both women had to pack on several jackets to keep their bodies warm. When Trini walked in, having picked up Penelope from school, she let out a long sigh of relief. The house was toasty warm and they both moved to the couch to snuggle together while Kim came home from work.

Trini was sitting snugly on the couch with Penelope right beside her when Kim arrived from work. Except she looked highly annoyed. Trini had sent an assortment of flowers to her office. Over one hundred were delivered right in front of the whole office. Plus three boxes of her favorite chocolates. Trini was sure everyone in the office was dying of jealousy, and she didn’t understand why her wife looked so frustrated.

She got her answer soon enough as Kim focused her gaze on her and angrily said, “what the hell Trini? There were so many flowers I couldn’t even move! Romance is supposed to be a small gesture not some big ass event.”

Penelope giggled as Trini covered her ears and said, “language.”

Kim didn’t even look sorry, she just stormed off into the room shouting back, “plus, three boxes of chocolates? Do you WANT me to get fatter?”

Trini stood up of the couch like a bolt of lightening, “What!? That’s ridiculous Kim I love your body! I was only trying to be romantic like you wanted.” 

Kim groaned in frustration and slammed the bedroom door behind her. Clearly she was angry. Trini definitely had to up the Gomez charm now. She pulled out her cell phone and sat back down next to Penelope.

“Mommy is mad,” Penelope commented.

“Hello? Alex? Diego?” Trini said once the phone was answered.

“Yeah?” her brother answered. "It's Alex. Diego's lazy ass is sleeping." 

“Do you think Pen can stay over at your house for a few hours?”

“Yeah no problem, bring her on over,” Alex responded happily, “You know I love seeing the squirt, plus she can wake Diego.”

“She’s growing up quick isn’t she?” Trini smiled. "10 this year."

“You’re gonna have to fight those boys off with a stick! Or girls...” Alex laughed. "It's okay, we'll help you sis."

“Hell no, I'm gonna use Jason's gun,” Trini laughed, “Alright, I’ll see ya in a bit. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Trini hung up the phone and moved to Penelope's room. She prepared a bag for her then walked her over to the twins' apartment next door. Penelope jumped into Alex's arms excitedly and Alex roared playfully. "Go wake up Uncle Diego!" 

Penelope jumped out of Alex's arms and ran towards the bedrooms screaming. 

"Thanks bro," Trini said smiling. 

Alex winked. "Gotchu sis."

Trini went back to her apartment and went to the bedroom trying to hide her hurt feelings at the ungratefulness of her beautiful wife.

“Hey, I got a surprise for you, let’s go!” Trini grinned.

Kim had been lying on the bed and she sat up when she heard the admission. “What could it be? A long walk on the beach infested by crabs?”

Trini fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead said with a grin, “No! Come on, you’ll love it!”

Kim sighed deeply and slipped on her shoes, following Trini down to the car. She drove the short distance to the carnival at Central Park, where there was a carnival for the weekend. There were games and rides. Trini was sure Kim would love it.

She was in a bit of a better mood when they walked onto the park full of children and young couples. Trini gave Kim her best smile and held her hand as they strolled through the carnival. They were quiet, trying not to shiver at the harsh cold stillness. Trini looked over at Kim who shivered slightly and shook her head.

‘ _Damn Trini, you should have thought of this. When did you get so fucking inconsiderate?_ ’ Trini chastised herself.

The latina took off her jacket, trying not to tremble when the harsh cold seeped right through her thin blouse. She put her jacket over Kim's shoulders, ignoring her own coldness.

Kim gave her wife an appreciative nod but Trini didn’t notice, instead she pointed to a game where they were giving away big pandas as prizes. She pulled Kim to the stand and said, “I’m gonna win one for you.”

“Uh sure?” Kim said unsure of what else to say. She knew about Trini's competitive nature and knew this would end out badly.

Just as predicted, about two hours later, Trini had spent 57 dollars on a one dollar game and was nowhere near winning the panda. Trini was trembling not only in anger but in cold. Kim was all snuggled up in her wife’s jacket, shifting back and forth on her obviously tired feet with a very frustrated expression on her face.

Trini was about to pull out another dollar when Kim grabbed her arm, “enough Trini! Fucking enough!”

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Trini said with an exasperated sigh. She had lost her patience. “I’ve been trying to win something for you for two hours, freezing my fucking ass off!”

“Here then!” Kim shouted throwing Trini's jacket right back at her, “I didn’t know doing something for me was such a hard task for you.”

“Wait, Kim! That’s not what I meant!” Trini cried as Kim stormed off towards the car. The latina quickly followed her.

“What Trini?” she shouted as they reached the car, “This is too hard for you? You’re supposed to these nice things for me because you feel it in your heart to do so, not because you think it’ll make me happy enough to have sex with you!”

“Kim that's not…” Trini started but was cut off when Kim just walked away and hailed a cab.

…

It has been a week since that horrible disaster at the carnival. It was still freezing cold outside. The weather had not changed one bit. In fact the temperature was plummeting on it’s own without the help of any other climate. They were both mad at each other. After Trini got home that night they fought again and Kim said, "you shouldn't be romantic just cause I mentioned it that one time!" 

And Trini had responded with, "that's a bunch of bullshit, you're just being an ungrateful bitch!"

Trini had been sleeping on the couch everyday since. Trini had ordered Chinese and was enjoying her teriyaki chicken with chow mein as she watched _The Tonight Show_ with Jimmy Fallon.

All the lights were off in the house, and the blue light from the screen illuminated the entire room. Penelope had knocked out when they were watching _The Incredibles_ earlier and Kim had gone into the room once she got home from work as usual.

Trini was eating quietly when Kim walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Trini looked over to her. Kim leaned over to the table and put _My Sweet Audrina_ down on the table.

“I read it,” she said.

Trini gave her a wry smile, “loved it didn’t ya?”

“I can see why you’re addicted,” Kim responded softly.

Silence filled the room. All that was heard was the comical voice of Jimmy Fallon on the TV making yet another joke about President Trump and his team.

“You wanna eat?” the latina said handing her wife one of the boxes on the table.

Kim smiled and took the box along with the chopsticks. She opened the box and looked over to Trini, “Orange chicken? You ordered my favorite?”

“Just in case you got hungry,” Trini said softly.

Trini turned her gaze to the TV but Kim could not tear her eyes away from her wife. She didn’t tear her eyes from her until the smell of her food invaded her senses, and she turned around to eat.

After she finished, she leaned forward and placed her empty box next to Trini's on the table and sat back. Trini looked at her, noticing some sauce on the side of her mouth.

“You got some sauce…” Trini trailed off to point to her own mouth mirroring where it was.

“Oh,” Kim said wiping her mouth but completely missing the sauce, “Did I get it?”

Trini let out a small laugh, “No, here let me.” She reached over and wiped the sauce off with her thumb, bringing it to her lips and licking it off.

Kim's eyes were on her again as Trini focused back to the TV. She felt the taller woman’s hand grabbing hers, but she didn’t turn around. She turned when she felt Kim's soft lips kissing the back of her hand. Their eyes locked.

No words needed to spoken. They were both apologizing with a simple look. Trini leaned over and gave Kim a gentle peck on the lips. Kim's hand immediately moved to Trini's cheek, caressing it softly. The taller woman pulled back only a little and kissed her again, this time more passionately. Their lips parted and their tongues met.

The cold was forgotten as they started heating up the room with their hot bodies. Trini let out a moan as Kim's breath started picking up and they started leaning back onto the sofa with Trini on top. When they broke the kiss, Trini felt a shiver down her spine and she looked down. 

‘ _When the hell did she take off my pants!’_ Trini thought incredulously. 

She looked at her wife dumbfounded and wide eyed as a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

“How about this weekend,” Trini said kissing her lips softly, “I take you to an observatory. I know someone who can get us in at night. It’ll be a romantic night among the stars.”

Kim smiled, “No baby, I don’t need any of those fancy romantic things. I was a dumbass for asking it of you I know you love me. And I really was an ungrateful bitch. You don’t have to prove anything to me.”

“Then at least let me show you how much I love you,” Trini said slowly rolling up her shirt.

“That you can do,” she laughed lifting up off the couch to assist. They kissed passionately in between giggles and clothes shredding, and next thing they know they were stumbling towards their room completely naked.

They fell onto the bed in laughter, Kim under Trini pressing soft butterfly kisses all over her neck and chin.

“Do I taste like teriyaki or something?” Trini said giggling as Kim licked from Trini's collarbone up to her ear.

She laughed and bit the latina's ear, making her shudder, “I like how you taste better.”

“Baby, you’re killing me,” Trini breathed.

“Fuck me Trini,” Kim whispered pushing Trini off so she could sit on the bed. Trini gripped Kim's hips as she straddled her lap and slowly sunk down on Trini's length. They started a pace together, Kim bouncing on Trini's lap as Trini thrust upwards. They didn’t plan it or say a word. It just always happened that way. It's like during these moments of passion, they could read each other’s minds.

The first sensitive touch of Trini's thumb against her clit, made Kim jerk suddenly, making her nails dig into Trini's shoulders.

“You’re so wet baby,” Trini whispered pumping her hips faster and harder and moving her thumb in short tight circles.

“Fuck, Trini, yes!" Kim breathed through her moan as Trini's teases were starting to take away all coherent thought from her brain.

Kim almost lost it when she felt Trini pick up her pace and pound harder into her. She had to bite into Trini's shoulder to not cry out at the pleasure she was feeling all through her body. 

“Oh God,” Trini moaned. "You feel so good baby."

Kim wrapped her legs around Trini's waist and pressed her breasts against Trini's face. This position was hard to master, but Kim and Trini had mastered it very quickly after they started having sex. Now they did it like pros.

Kim rolled her hips down on Trini as Trini thrust her hips with all the power she could muster. It was like having two different rhythms at the same time, and it felt fucking fantastic. They were too frenzied to kiss, in addition to trying not to moan so as to not wake their daughter. Especially Kim who was much more vocal.

Trini increased the rhythm of her body, her legs burning from the effort. Kim was nearing the edge, she was nearing it fast.

“OhmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod!” Kim whined throwing her head back. Trini obviously hit the spot. She focused on the spot, hitting it hard.

Kim was grunting almost too loudly and Trini just kept thrusting harder and harder. Subconsciously her body was making her go that hard, she normally didn’t go that hard. And as a result Kim let out a scream that was quickly muffled by Trini's hand. 

Trini toppled over the edge with her the moment Kim started trembling, both falling onto the bed in a sweaty heap.

They panted hard, trying to relax their racing heartbeats. “Did I hurt you baby?” Trini asked. She was conscious of how hard she was fucking her wife, but she couldn’t stop herself in her hazy passion.

“I liked that Trin,” Kim admitted.

Trini sat up in surprise, cocking an eyebrow at her, “Well that’s very good to know. I’ll be doing that more often.”

“Well you’ll have to wait on that offer,” Kim said meekly, “You can’t go that hard on me again for a long while.”

“Huh? What?” Trini looked utterly confused her body starting to tremble as the cold hit her cooling body.

“I found out a week ago and that's why I was being so pissy and moody when you were trying to be all romantic," Kim said. "It was a combo of hormones and fear."

“I’m sorry baby,” Trini said softly, “What is it?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Trini couldn’t have been happier. She let out a cry of joy and hugged Kim close to her pulling the covers over their naked bodies to shield her wife and unborn child from the fierce cold.

They snuggled together under their thick comfortable blankets, getting ready to sleep and to dream of the miracle that had arrived in their lives.

The cold winter night was peaceful for once, just like the soft breathing of the two women who were drifting off into a blissful sleep.

...

4.

Autumn is such an awkward season. The sky is darker, but sometimes the sun is scorching hot even though it isn’t visible. Sometimes it rains heavily and sheer cold freezes people to the bone. But today Mother Nature has decided on wind. She blows yellow and brown leaves around in mini tornadoes running into people. Some people get startled and drop their things. Papers join the tornadoes some people chase them. New York executives can’t afford to lose their papers. Luckily Trini was able to make it to the apartment without losing any of the secretary resumes in the howling wind.

It was dark when she walked into the apartment; her hair was a complete mess. The wind had its way with it not even the braids were safe. She knew she was about two hours late and that her moody pregnant wife was probably going to yell at her. She knew by now that Penelope was fast asleep, ready for her first state exam the next day at school.

Trini walked slowly toward the bedroom thankful that the loud wind creaked louder than her steps on the wooded floor. When she entered the room she was met with the intense stare of her wife, she knew better than to think she would actually be asleep.

“I’m so sorry baby,” Trini said dropping her briefcase on the floor, “I had to stay late because I have the next two weeks off and they want me to finish everything before I leave. Please don’t be mad.”

Kim sighed absentmindedly rubbing her pregnant belly, “I’m not mad at you Trini. I understand that you have to finish everything.” She pouted childishly and added, “I’m mad because my back and ankles hurt, I can’t see my feet, I need to pee every five minutes, and little Andy here was supposed to be out two weeks ago!”

Trini couldn’t help but smile at her wife’s uncanny ability to be so utterly adorable. “Aww,” she said walking over to the bed, “he’ll come when he’s ready.”

“Well _I’m_ ready!” Kim whined.

Trini laughed and climbed onto the bed, crawling in between Kim's legs to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. She hovered over the taller woman with a big smile on her lips before moving down. She positioned herself on her elbows in front of Kim's protruding belly and gave it a gentle kiss.

“Hey Andy,” Trini cooed, “Your mom here is getting a bit cranky…”

“Am not!” Kim protested.

“Her hormones are crazy!” Trini laughed, “One minute she’s happy, next she’s sad, then she’s pissed, and then horny!”

“Trini don’t say those things to our child!” Kim laughed.

Trini rubbed Kim's belly tenderly and said, “He can only hear the sound of my voice not what I’m saying!”

The short latina felt a thump under her hand and she burst out laughing.

“See? He got mad!” Kim laughed.

“I just think he loves his mami,” Trini smiled leaning down to kiss where her hand had been.

“Hey,” Kim said in that tone that said she wanted something.

Trini looked at her with a sigh, “Yes?”

“I read somewhere that when a woman is overdue, one of the ways to induce labor is sexual activity,” she answered in an innocent voice.

Trini laughed and moved up Kim's body, using her hands to keep her body weight off of her. “You could have just said ‘make love to me’ or ‘fuck me’ and I would have done it,” Trini laughed leaning down and capturing her lips.

Kim immediately responded pulling firmly on Trini's yellow tie, loosening the knot. Trini moaned moving her lips down to Kim's throat making her gasp.

The only sounds heard in the damp room were the sounds of wind outside and the heavy breathing of the pregnant woman. Trini's head had disappeared underneath Kim's maternity dress. Her tongue was moving in fast circles around Kim's clit while two of her fingers pumped in and out of her warmth slowly and firmly.

Kim's pants started turning into guttural grunts as Trini started sucking on the clit and her fingers pushed inside of her harder and faster. Trini's tongue started alternating between sucking, twisting, turning, thrusting, and flicking. Kim started to feel that tingling sensation rolling down her spine and her eyes clenched.

“Oh my God, Trini!” Kim cried arching as far as her heavy belly allowed her to. Then Trini could no longer move her fingers. Kim's walls had clenched down on it painfully tight, it made Trini moan loudly.

Fortunately for them, the wind was loud enough to disguise their cries of passion as loud screeching wind. Kim collapsed and Trini pulled out slowly from her now sensitive wife.

“Ouch,” Trini laughed shaking her aching fingers.

Kim giggled, “sorry.”

There was a giant gust of wind that blew a large branch right off of a tree and sent it slamming right against the window. Both women jumped and clutched their chests.

“Shit,” Trini breathed, “Scared me.”

“MOM! MAMI!” Came Penelope's loud cry from the neighboring room.

Kim sighed and said, “Seems you weren’t the only one. I guess I’ll have to repay you later.” Kim rubbed her foot along Trini's thigh then along her length.

“Don’t tease me you jerk!” Trini laughed standing up and adjusting her pants so her erection wasn't so visible.

“Is that the way to talk to the mother of your child?” Kim teased.

Trini mock laughed and walked over to Penelope's room where the 11 year old was crying. “Baby,” Trini cooed as Penelope jumped off the bed and ran into her mother’s arms.

“There was a noise outside! I think someone is trying to break in!” Penelope cried.

Trini laughed and took her hand guiding them to her room, “Baby that’s just the wind.”

“You sure?” Penelope said clinging on to Trini.

“Aww come on baby,” Trini said pulling Penelope into the bedroom where Kim had readjusted her clothes and was lying on the bed.

“Mom, I’m scared,” Penelope said releasing Trini's hand and jumping onto the bed.

“Easy baby,” Trini said. Penelope immediately slowed down and climbed in between Kim's legs to cuddle with her belly.

“Eww mom, you peed the bed!” Penelope said jumping off the bed.

“What?!” Trini cried.

Kim looked down and cried out, “oh my God! My water broke!”

"Wait, what?" Penelope said. "Ew!" Her understanding of anatomy was still...new but she knew enough to know _that_ was gross.

Trini reacted immediately yelling out, “Don’t move!” She gripped Penelope's hand and ran right out of the apartment to the one next door. She knocked furiously until a very tired looking Diego answered the door.

“Diego, it’s time!” Trini cried.

“Oh shit!” Diego woke up instantly taking Penelope's hand from her, “Let me know what happens! Alex get your ass up our sister’s having a baby!”

“I’ll call you, thanks Diego,” Trini said running back into the apartment.

Alex stumbled out of the apartment following Trini into hers and said, “Here let me help Kim to the car.”

“Ahhhhh!” Kim screamed.

“Ow ow ow!” Trini cried as she felt nails digging into her skin.

“Ouch, feisty,” Alex laughed guiding Kim down to the car.

“Thanks Alex,” Trini sighed running to the driver side.

“No problem sis, call me!” Alex urged. "And don't worry about Pen, we got her!"

Trini nodded and drove away to the hospital at full speed. 

…

“AHHHHH GET THIS THING OUTTA ME!” Kim screamed gripping the sheets.

“Just hang on baby, it’s almost over,” Trini assuaged.

“FUUUUCKK!" 

"Alright you’re ready,” the doctor said, “give me a hard push Ms. Hart-Gomez.”

“AHHH!”

“Come on baby!” Trini encouraged.

“Push!”

“INNN…GGGAAAAAHHHH!”

Trini wiped the sweat off her brow, “Keep going!”

“I see the head!” The doctor said, “One more push!”

“Ahh I can’t!” Kim groaned.

“Yes you can baby!” Trini encouraged, “Come on baby!”

“AHHHH!" 

"Come on, come on! We got him!”

“WAAAH!”

Trini broke into happy, laughing sobs and said, “Oh my God! Baby he’s perfect.”

Kim smiled tiredly and said, “Andres Hart-Gomez.”

"Yes, baby, you did good baby,” Trini laughed kissing Kim's sweaty forehead tenderly.

“We’ll clean him up and bring him to you for breast feeding,” the doctor said with a smile, “He’s in perfect health.”

Kim laughed as happy tears spilled out of her eyes. Trini pressed their foreheads together before kissing her gently on the lips.

The howling wind finally calmed into a light breeze. A light breeze of peace and serenity.

...

5.

It was a mixture of all of those things in addition to snow; Though the sunshine was mostly covered by dark grey clouds. The rain had already solidified and quickly turned to snow. The wind was so strong it could blow people away. And the cold had reached the limit of freezing.

Trini Hart-Gomez sat on her bed, in the warm confines of the apartment. She looked out the glass doors, which were icy. She could still see the raging blizzard. The wind was so loud it was deafening. The snow whooshed down so fast it was like watching giant blurs of white falling from the sky. 

Trini's lip quivered and she broke into hard sobs. Watching the snow had brought on a memory.

It was many years ago when she lived with her family in Philly. She was 10 years old. She didn’t have a care in the world. She was frolicking through the thick snow with the knowledge that her mother would have a warm cup of hot chocolate with fresh batch of cookies waiting for her when she got back. 

The twins were 6 years old. They had run out to the snow with her in excitement. She had just gotten her first honor in school, the first of many. She went out to play with her little brothers not only to celebrate but also with the knowledge that her dad would congratulate her, since he didn’t offer compliments very often.

And of course young Trini enjoyed the attention she was receiving from her brothers who worshiped the ground that she walked on and now her dad.

On that day, however, the last day before their parents divorce and split custody and the moving to different towns every few years crap that invaded their childhood, everything was just about them. So Alex, Diego, and Trini ran through the snow, making snow angels on the ground and building snowmen, which was not as easy as they thought it would be. Then they ended the grandiose day with a snow fight that left them basically like snowmen at the end.

Trini shook off the memory with a loud cry of distress. She heard the bedroom door open but she was too lost in her sorrow to be bothered by it. When she felt a pair hands on her cheeks she turned her gaze up to her now 14 year old daughter. It was obvious the girl had been crying. 

Trini just sobbed even harder and Penelope cried along with her wrapping her arms around her neck. Trini hugged her daughter close and they cried together. They fell back onto the bed together, Trini cradling Penelope to her chest.

“I’m gonna miss him mami,” Penelope whimpered.

“Me too baby, so much,” Trini said her voice raw from all the crying. 

“Why did this have to happen now mami? It isn't fair."

Trini swallowed a lump in her throat and responded, “I don't know Pen. I don't know.”

"It sucks," Penelope said. "I was just barely getting to know him."

Trini let out a sob and answered, “I know baby. You didn't get to _really_ know Grandpa, but he will always be with you. He will be in your heart like he is in mine.”

Penelope only sobbed louder and clinged to her mother. The door opened wider and they both looked up to find Kim walking in with 3 year old Andy, who immediately sensed something was wrong.

“Ma, Pen, why you cry?” Andy said as tears filled Kim's eyes and she sat down on the bed. He scrambled over to them and gave them a hug. Kim wiped her tears and scooted over to join the hug.

“Come on you two, mami needs some rest,” Kim said giving all three of them tender kisses on the forehead.

Penelope kissed Trini good night and stood up to wait for Andy. Andy protested a bit, but after Trini restated Kim's order, the toddler gave in with a pout. He kissed them both good night then Penelope picked him up and walked out of the room.

“What am I gonna do without him Kimmy?” Trini said with a shuddering breath.

Kim's tears spilled out of her eyes as she said, “I feel like I lost a dad too.”

“He practically was your dad Kim, he came a long way, learning how to put aside his prejudice and accepting me that way I was,” Trini said.

“It’s not fair,” Kim whimpered, “He worked so hard to change everything about himself for you. He joined PFLAG and went to Pride every year and he actually put forth the effort to be in your life and in Alex and Diego's. Why did he have to go?”

“I’ve been asking myself that for the past seven hours since the blizzard started,” Trini sighed.

“I can’t believe it,” Kim sobbed, “It’s like a piece is missing.”

“Isn’t it ironic though,” Trini said bitterly, “Our childhood was a mess because of his drinking, then after the divorce we would hop around both of our parents and we saw so many AA meetings, so many DUIs, and when he finally beat it and became sober and started getting involved in our life and changing his ways, he's hit by a fucking drunk driver! The driver walks away without a scratch on him and my dad…”

“Trini,” Kim stopped her pulling her into a tight hug, “Shh, don’t speak anymore baby. Just sleep.”

“I can’t,” Trini said, “I haven’t been able to since before it even happened, it's like I knew it was coming and I was powerless to stop it.”

“No one could have stopped it,” Kim sighed.

“Make me forget.”

“No Trini, just go to sleep.”

“Please Kim, I need it, I need you,” Trini sobbed, “You’re the only one who can make me forget all my problems no matter how bad, even if only for just a few minutes.”

Kim sighed deeply held Trini tighter. Trini snuggled up to her wife, leaving a trail of languid kisses along her throat. Kim lowered her chin and their lips met. It was a soft kiss. Yet it had so many emotions: passion, anger, sadness, love, desire. Kim could taste Trini's salty tears and wanted to stop but Trini's soft pleads wouldn’t allow her to do so. 

“Please, please, please,” Trini whispered lifting Kim's shirt up. 

“Trini…”

“I love you,” Trini whispered discarding the shirt and moving back to unclasp the bra, “I need you.”

Her movements were slow and controlled, but there was still an obvious desperation in her eyes. Kim couldn’t deny her. She needed this.

Tenderly, as if handling glass, Kim undressed both of them until they were naked. Kim was on top of her, kissing her ever so gently on the lips. Their breasts were pressed together as well as their sex.

Kim was grinding along Trini's length slowly feeling Trini get harder and harder with every motion. Kim sat up to slide Trini's length into her warmth. Trini groaned as their thighs met and she was all the way in Kim. Kim moved slowly. She moved up and down in tiny movements that though slow and easy pushed deeper and deeper. Trini met every slow thrust, her breath heavy and her body starting to clench.

Together they rose to that plane where nothing else existed. There was no pain, no sorrow, no grief. Just love. Just Trini and Kim. Their soft moans and sweaty bodies writhed together in a sensual dance that could only be done by them. It was hard to tell which noises came from who, and who was setting the rhythm that was increasing in pace.

They were one. Just like two people back to back with their feet against each side of a steep cliff. Together they must support each other to reach the top, and if one falls so does the other. They were one. And as one they reached to ultimate level of bliss. Together they hurdled through the hardest of times and together they toppled over the edge and fell. They came back from that private plane, trembling, shuddering, and breathing hard.

Then Kim laid her head on Trini's chest listening to her wife’s thundering heartbeat and the blizzard in the background. Trini listened to the raging blizzard as that memory came back to her again. 

She sobbed and grieved for loss of her father as Kim held her all night, not letting her fall off that cliff they were both climbing.

As long as they were together, everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by a few things, a little bit the L Word, and one of my favorite episodes of "King Of Queens."


	9. Drought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trimberly Week Day 4: Youtube Star AU/ Domestic AU
> 
> Rating: Explicit

Drought

_Trini_ :

Lesbian Bed Death. Trini didn’t think it existed. Much less that it would happen to her. She's been in this relationship for nearly 17 years and almost all of those years were filled with non-stop sex. They fucked just about everywhere. In the beginning of their relationship all of their friends got pissed at them because they were fucking in their houses. Jason's closet, Tommi's guest bedroom, Billy's garage (which he caught them in and squealed like a little girl), Zack's bedroom (yeah that was a really bad one), Zack's living room, Zack's bathroom (okay, so they need to stop going to Zack's house altogether).

Though technically that doesn’t matter now since it’s been an entire year since they've had any type of sexual contact. Now Kim hosts a dance YouTube channel that has millions of subscribers and she spends a lot of time dancing for different artists on tours and performances all around the world. Trini runs several charity organizations and posts vlogs of the various charities. She of course doesn't have nearly as many subscribers as Kim but her work has been impactful.

And if _that_ weren’t enough try raising two teenagers.

Yeah. You heard right, teenagers. Dylan is 17 years old, he had been conceived when they got engaged and rushed their wedding once they found out. 2 years later they had another baby. Penelope was a perfect little angel and even jealous Dylan quickly fell in love with her. (Kim wanted to name her Brave, so she could be ‘ _Brave Hart_ -Gomez, Trini shut that down reeeall quick.) 

Dylan and Penelope always got along until last year when they started attending high school together, Penelope a freshman and Dylan a junior. 

It’s no wonder that their sex life has dwindled. They literally can’t even give each other a proper goodbye kiss in the mornings because they have to stop Dylan and Penelope from killing each other. The morning routine has become: Trini making breakfast while Kim takes Pookie (their giant labradoodle) out jogging with her, then Trini has to quell the fight for the bathroom because Penelope always takes too long and Dylan needs to pee, then Kim gets home and Pookie drinks his entire bowl of water and Trini just stares at Kim all sweaty and she wants to fuck the shit out of her but Penelope and Dylan start yelling at each other for some horse shit that doesn’t even matter and Kim has to run up to go stop Dylan from beating the crap out of Penelope because that happens often…this has become a very long sentence. Breathe Trini.

Anyways by the time the kids leave and Kim and Trini are finally alone they both have to go to work, so they give each other a peck and leave. A year. It’s been a fucking year! They haven’t even made out! Trini misses the taste of Kim's pussy…another breath _Trini, you’re getting carried away._

“Earth to Trini!”

Trini's head snaps up, “hmm?”

_Jesus Trini you’re at work right now and you can’t stop thinking about fucking Kim. And I mean that as **fucking** Kim like literally._

“Did you hear what I said?”

“Uh yeah yeah,” Trini mutters. _It’s official my own mind is NSFW._

“Okay you’re obviously on fucking Mars.”

Trini shakes her head. “I’m sorry Zack.”

“Okay here’s the deal,” Zack says. “This project is very important, so I’ll keep recording footage, and then I’ll call Jason to pick up your kids to hang out with him, and you go home and fuck your wife.”

Trini nearly falls out of her chair. _How the hell did he…_

"I know what a drought looks like, Tommi flushes me out all the time," Zack says with a deadpan look. 

“What? No!” 

Zack just laughs. “How long has it been Trin?”

“A long time.”

“What like two weeks?”

“Try a year.”

Zack looks taken aback. “Wait, are you _serious_?”

“Dylan’s going through...I don't even know, he’s getting really tall, I don’t know how cause I’m short as hell and crazy buff and he’s been hanging out with Jason and Billy a lot cause he thinks he’s gay, which I don’t understand why Jason has to tell me about it and not him because I of all people would understand him, and Penelope blames her shitty attitude on her PMS and she's starting to date people now. And then work has been so busy…”

“Trini stop,” Zack says walking over to her desk and shutting her laptop. “You are fucking delusional from lack of pussy, go home and fuck your wife.”

“But she won’t get home until like two hours and then she has to record her video…”

“Go home. And fuck. Your wife.”

Zack is never serious. He's always the joker and no one ever listens to him. But when he is serious, his tone scares the crap out of everyone and they listen. 

“Trini get out of here or I’ll kick you out like Uncle Phil kicks out Jazz in every episode of _Fresh Prince of Belair_.”

That made Trini laugh, but she gathers her things and scurries out of the office handing Zack the camera to continue to take footage. Trini would have to make a montage of this one and do some voice-over talking since she won't physically be in the video.

When Trini arrives home she sees that no one is there yet, but Kim is due to be home any minute. It takes Trini 20 minutes to drive home from work, but when she usually leaves at 8pm. Today, leaving at 5pm Trini met with the most horrible thing a L.A person can ever deal with: Rush Hour. It made her 20 minute drive nearly an hour and half. Yeah they didn't deal with that shit in Angel Grove.

Needless to say Trini is flustered, horny, and pissed off.

When Kim walks into the house a few minutes later she nearly jumps when she sees Trini. “Fuck Trini! You scared me! What are you doing here?”

“Got off work early,” Trini says.

“Good, you can help me make lunch for the kids, they’re always hungry after their extra-curriculars…”

“Actually they’re going to Jason's after school,” Trini says.

“Oh?” Kim says still oblivious to Trini's intentions. Trini huffs in frustration. _Does she not sense the sex oozing off of me? I am practically a teenage boy watching porn right now._

“Well that’s great I can record my Tuesday video early. I chose some really great dance videos to comment on.”

_Okay, I think I have to be explicit about why the fuck I’m here._

Trini follows Kim into the living room where she sits at her regular desk that has her camera and mics all set up. She turns on her desktop and her wallpaper of their Christmas family picture pops up. Trini watches Kim pulling up her video folder where she has all the videos she wants to talk about.

_Fuck it I am not waiting for her to record this video._ Trini walks right up to her desk and says, “Hey babe?”

“Yeah?” she mutters.

“You think you could do a full video while I was going down on you?”

Kim's head snaps up to Trini's face. Her cheeks are bright red and she stammers, “uh, well I uh, have to…”

“Don’t tell me you don’t miss it Kim,” Trini cuts her off grabbing Kim's hand and placing it firmly against her throbbing erection. “It’s been a year.”

Kim shakes her head and breathily says, “It’s been a year, two months, seven days, and fourteen hours.”

Trini rounds Kim's desk and gets on her knees. “Take off your panties from under that skirt Kim.”

Her breath is heavy as she slips down her underwear and hikes up her skirt so Trini's head could fit under it. “I’m gonna cum hard,” Kim mumbles adjusting the camera and making sure nothing under the desk could be seen.

“Have you ever cum any other way with me?” Trini says.

“Shit Trini, I fucking need you,” Kim says looking right into Trini's eyes. “If I didn’t have to get this video up by tonight I would take you upstairs and fuck you until morning.”

A groan escapes Trini's lips. Fucking Kimberly Hart-Gomez and her fucking amazing dirty talk that made Trini turn into a really tiny bowl of jelly. Trini snaps back to reality when she hears Kim saying, “Hey welcome to DanceKim, and today I'll be reacting to some of your dance videos that you have tweeted at me!”

Trini quietly shuffles to the middle of Kim's legs and spread them wide open. She feels Kim shudder shooting down her spine. _There’s a jump cut right there._

“We’ll start with this ballet clip from... heeee!”

Trini licks up her slit at that exact moment and she lets out a needy squeak. Another jump cut because Trini lets out a moan at her taste. _Holy fuck I have missed this so much. I was literally having Kim withdrawals._

"Teresa Wells, I gotta say, uhh, your ballet skills are...mmm on point!” Trini snorts at the pun and keeps licking and sucking. "Ah, fuck, mmm, your technique is flawless and, uhhh shit, you're very graceful!" On the last word she slams her hand down on the desk.

_Well she managed that nicely. Her viewers will think she’s just being weird like always_. Trini swirls her tongue around Kim's clit and she hears a hiss before a hand is gripping her hair. She gulps audibly and says, “next video, modern jazz clip by Andrea Reynolds." She pauses and hisses as Trini slides her tongue into her slowly. She squeaks and tries to continue. "You're moves were...huh, flawless. Very...mmm flexible. I like the, the circles." Kim throws her head back. "Circles, yes yes, very nice circles."

Trini nearly bursts out laughing instead she just snorts. Kim grips Trini's hair tighter and says, “if you keep going this fast I’m gonna cum before I get halfway through this video.”

“I’m surprised you’re still coherent, I’m out of practice,” Trini mutters.

“Triiiini—ahh,” Kim moans squirming in her chair. “Shit shit next video, okaaay, uhh fuck.”

That’s a _big_ jump cut. “Hip Hop group from New York named Groove, uhhh shit Trini you’re so fucking good at that!”

Trini hums against her as she slides her tongue back up to her clit and start flicking her hard and fast. Kim arches up and grips Trini's hair so tight Trini fears she might rip it right off. _Fuck that’s so hot._

“G-good coordination and—fuck! and the...and the footwork...is, uhh, fuck this shit I’ll do it later!” Her hand pushes Trini against her and her legs wrap around Trini's shoulders. Kim moans out of control and breathes heavily. Trini feels the tremble jolting through her body then she hears the desperate cry of release. _Oh my God I missed this, I missed this so fucking much!_

“Trini! Ohhh God Trini! Fuuuck! Yes! YES!” The way that her hips lift off the chair and her body shakes Trini knows that she is seeing stars now. Trini keeps licking her until she is spent then slowly backs away.

Trini looks up at her and smiles. Her skirt is bunched up at the waist, her long legs are wrapped around Trini's shoulders reaching all the way to her lower back, her hair is a mess from all the thrashing she had done, her face is all sweaty and glistening, and she has a beautiful content smile on her face. _Oh yes, I will find a way no matter how difficult to keep seeing this face every single day._

Trini decides then that she should just wake Kim up before her jog and fuck her hard. Then she would just go on power walks cause her legs would be too tired for more.

Trini runs her fingers through her messed up hair and wipes Kim's juices off her face. She gently rolls Kim's chair out of frame and turns to the camera that’s still rolling. Yeah, BIG jump cut right there, but she plans to keep that footage. She just won’t tell Kim about it. “Yo dance team you guys rock. Now you're probably wondering why is Kim's wife doing the video now?” She wags her eyebrows suggestively. 

“This is a short video today because my wife and I need to catch up so…”

Trini is pushed aside into the desk as Kim grips the camera nearly shouts out, “DanceKim signing off!” then shuts it off.

“Yep, it’s official, we’ve killed your subscribers,” Trini says with a grin. “After the edits it’ll be like a two minute video, but we will have killed them anyways.”

Kim grips Trini by the tie and shoves her onto the chair fiercely. The look in her eyes is absolutely vicious and Trini feel like she's literally about to explode. Then Kim finishes her like Mortal Combat by saying, “That doesn’t compare to what I’m about to do to you now.”

...

_Kim_

With a groan Trini collapses back down on the stairs. They didn’t even make it to their bedroom after Trini decided to go down on Kim while she was filming DanceKim. They were kissing like a couple of teenagers trying to climb up the stairs.

Evidently they didn’t make it up because next thing either one of them knows Trini is lying on her back with her boxers at her ankles and Kim is riding her hard hanging onto the banister to keep her balance. 

Kim rode her hard until Trini's back arched and she slid down the stairs with a long moan until she landed on the bottom of the stairs with a grunt. 

Kim smiles down at Trini and stands up from her. Trini looks so gorgeous post-orgasm. _I don’t know how I let it go this long. Never again that’s for sure._

“Fuck babe, that was so good,” Trini says breathlessly.

Kim loves how rough her voice sounds after sex. It’s all scratchy and…fucking sexy.

“We will definitely continue this tonight,” Kim says standing up and walking back to her office. “I gotta get DanceKim edited and up.”

“Let me help you edit,” Trini says pulling up her pants and standing up. “We gotta make sure no one can tell I’m fucking you the whole time.”

“Especially cause our kids watch it,” Kim says.

“And some of their friends at school,” Trini adds. “I can imagine Dylan and Penelope storming in here all grossed out cause their moms kinda had sex on camera.”

“Yeah that would be very bad,” Kim agrees. “So let’s get this video up without devouring each other with sex…as tempting as it is.”

“Very fucking tempting,” Trini husks.

And fuck, Kim wants to fuck her again, but they keep it cool and edit.

…

“Hey I ordered pizza.” Trini says as Kim finally finishes uploading the video. “Jason said he's dropping off the kids soon and I don’t feel like cooking.”

“Sounds great, we built up quite an appetite,” Kim teases with a wink.

Trini whimpers. “You’re killing me woman.”

Kim stands up and walks up to her as seductively as she can. Kim thinks it’s awkward as fuck but Trini says, ‘fuck Kimberly, you slay me with that swag.’ Or like the kids nowadays call it: 'big dick energy.' 

Kim pushes Trini onto the sofa and straddles her. She smiles and grips Kim's hips as she kisses her passionately. They move together in perfect sync like they always do in their moments of passion, tongues swirling together, Trini's hands gripping Kim's hips and Kim's hands on Trini's shoulders as she grinds agonizingly slow against Trini's hardness.

Kim hands slide up into Trini's hair when they hear from behind them a loud groan and a squeak.

They break the kiss and scramble off each other to face their kids and Jason who is, of course, laughing his ass off.

“Moms that’s gross!” Dylan cries shielding his eyes.

“Oh my God I think I’m scarred for life,” Penelope whines looking like she is about to cry.

Trini looks sheepish. “Sorry kids, we got a bit carried away.”

“You're lucky we got here when we did,” Jason says. “Or you would’ve seen what I’ve seen.”

“EWWW!” Dylan howls running up the stairs.

Penelope scoffs and says. “no! You can’t be doing that stuff you’re old!”

“Hey!” Trini cries.

Kim just snorts at her and cocks an eyebrow. Jason grabs Penelope's shoulder and says, “look kiddo, if your mom can pop your big ass head out of her vagina, she deserves some lovin’ too.”

Penelope looks horrified and Trini bursts out into laughter.

“Jason!” Kim cries as Penelope runs up the stairs absolutely mortified. "I expect that from Zack, but you?"

“Don’t get your panties in a twist Kim, your kids cannot be seriously that naive about their parents’ sex life,” Jason says. “I mean I never wanted to know about my parents’ sex life, that’s gross, but I knew it happened, I wasn’t in complete denial.”

“God we traumatized them,” Kim says worriedly.

“Relax babe, we’ll go talk to them,” Trini says. “Jason is right, we can’t stop being affectionate for their sake, that’s how the drought happened in the first place.”

“Yeah dudes, Zack said it was like a year? Kinda went crazy in here when I had your kids huh?” Jason says with a smirk.

Kim grins cheekily and Trini blushes. _Damn she’s so fucking cute._

“Uh huh, I saw today’s DanceKim,” Jason says narrowing his eyes. “I know exactly what was going on. You edited pretty well, but I fucking knew.”

“What!? No! How?” Kim cries.

“Because it's Jason who’s been our best friend for 20 years,” Trini says with a shrug. “We could never dream to fool him or Zack or Billy.”

“Truf," Jason says laughing. “Now go talk to your traumatized children.”

“Thanks for taking them Jase,” Kim says.

“Sure, anytime you wanna fuck I’ll take them just say the word,” Jason says waving and letting himself out.

“He wasn't this blunt before, he's been hanging out with Zack too much,” Trini says with a chuckle.

“Alright, you wanna talk to Dylan or Penelope?”

“Dylan,” Trini says with a smile.

They both head up the stairs smirking at each other when they passed the spot where they had previously fucked like rabbits. Kim walks to Penelope's room and knocks on her door.

“Go. Away.”

“Not a chance,” Kim says opening the door and walking right on in. Penelope is lying on the bed in a fit of tears.

Okay now Kim's worried. She's walked in on her parents kissing before, but she never _cried_ about it!

“Penelope, what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” she snaps.

Kim sighs and lies down beside her on the bed. “Baby, you’re crying. Are you really that upset about your mami and I kissing? I mean, you understand that means that we love each other very much don’t you?”

“Traci’s parents kissed all the time and held hands and everything but they still got a divorce!” Penelope says before letting out a small sob. "Like I never see you and mami actually talking about your problems. They never talked about their problems just covered it up with sex and then..."

Oh.

Kim takes a deep breath and pulls Penelope into hug against her chest. “Listen to me kiddo, relationships are very complicated. There could be a million reasons Traci’s parents split up, it may have nothing to do with all the kissing and hand holding. There are things that happen behind closed doors that no one other than the couple themselves can understand. I’m very sorry that Traci’s parents got divorced, but that is not the case with your mami and I. We love each other very much and we can’t live without each other. We do talk about our issues, all the time, but in private."

Penelope looks up into Kim's eyes. “Really mom? You promise?”

Kim smiles at her. “I can promise you that your mami and I will never split up, but we are not perfect. No one is. We argue and disagree on a lot of things, but we have always been able to talk things out reasonably even before we got together. You can’t throw temper tantrums and insult us and come running up the stairs whenever something doesn't go your way or you're scared. That’s not gonna solve anything at all. Whenever you have a problem come talk to us. Or at least your mami, she’s smarter than me.”

Penelope laughs and snuggles up close to Kim. “I love you mom.”

“I love you too baby,” Kim kisses her temple.

Kim knows that nothing is ever perfect, but here with her beautiful daughter, and her lovely wife who’s probably playing video games with Dylan by now, it’s pretty damn close.

...

_Trini_ :

Trini sits at the table in the center of the kitchen as Jason takes a seat beside her and Billy hands her a cup of coffee. “Thanks,” Trini says as Billy takes a seat. “So what’s up guys, why did you guys call me here?”

“We wanna talk about Dylan as you probably already guessed,” Jason says.

“We hope we didn’t interrupt whatever you were gonna do today Trini,” Billy adds. “I know it’s Sunday and you sounded like you were in a rush.”

Oh they have no idea. Trini was literally balls deep in Kim when they called her. Trini is not gonna bring it up though so she says, “don’t worry about it guys, tell me what you know. What did he tell you?”

“He didn’t tell us anything that’s why we’re worried,” Jason says. “He told us last time he was having feelings for this girl in his class named Trisha.”

“That’s his lab partner, she was over our house the other day,” Trini says. “Nice girl.”

“Yes, but he also has feelings for the Quarterback David Long,” Billy says. “Who Dylan says is a closet gay.”

“Oh,” Trini says in confusion. “You guys told me he was questioning his sexuality, but I had no idea there were actual people involved.”

“Well that was kinda new,” Jason says. “He went out on some dates with Trisha two weeks ago and the last time we talked he said he made out with David in the locker room.”

“Why is this the first I’m hearing of this?” Trini says. “And why isn’t Kim here?”

Billy sighs. “We just think you can be more rational about this next part we’re about to tell you.”

“What?” Trini says fearfully.

“Trini Dylan told us he was going to sleep with both of them to see how he feels,” Jason says.

“What? He’s 17!”

“We tried to talk him down,” Billy says. "That it's not right for him to deceive two people like that."

“We even told him about all the risks but he said he was adult enough to make his own decisions,” Jason says. “Which is something he totally gets from you.”

Trini snorts. “I did _not_ teach him to be an idiot!”

“He hasn’t spoken to us since,” Billy says. “He threw a hissy fit and said he shouldn’t have talked to adults anyways.”

Trini rolls her eyes. “Now _that_ he got from Kim. When did he say he was planning on doing this?”

“He told us on Friday that it would happen next week,” Jason says. “We called you yesterday but you didn’t answer.”

“Thanks for telling me,” Trini says finishing up her coffee and standing, “now if you’ll excuse me I have a teenage boy to kill.”

Jason snorts and Billy says, “don’t be so hard on him.”

“Billy I know it’s hard to figure out sexuality and stuff but I did not raise my son to lie and cheat,” Trini says angrily. “If he wants to figure shit out he will not do it at the expense of other people.”

Billy whines and Jason says, “he’s just a softie, go beat his ass momma.”

“I’ll see you guys later,” Trini says planting quick pecks on Billy and Jason's cheeks and rushing out of their house.

She ran quickly to her car. Livid is not the right word to describe how angry she feels. 

…

“They told _you_?” Dylan says in disbelief.

“Of course they did! You’re about to become a lying cheater and you expected them _not_ to tell me?”

Dylan stands up angrily and shouts, “I would never do that!”

“You said you wanted to sleep with both of them, are they both aware of that?” Trini says.

Dylan hesitates. “Well no but…”

“And they said you’ve been dating this Trisha girl, is she your girlfriend?”

“No!”

“But does _she_ know that?” Trini says.

“I don’t know what she thinks mami!” Dylan says in exasperation.

“Don’t you think you should ask her? Maybe for you it’s a fling but for her it’s a real relationship,” Trini says. “And how about David, does he know you’re dating Trisha?”

“Uh...no.”

“What do you call that Dylan? Cause it sure as hell doesn’t sound like faithfulness,” Trini says. "It's dishonest and it's not right."

He growls in frustration and stomps out of his room. “Just mind your business.”

“You are my business!” Trini cries scurrying after him. “Don’t walk away from me!”

“I didn’t ask for your help or opinion, I can make my own choices!” he says stomping down the stairs.

“No you can’t, not when you’re 17 and you’re already gonna make a stupid choice!” Trini shouts as she chases him. Kim and Penelope are standing in the living room looking confused.

“Weren’t you the one that said I have make my own mistakes,” Dylan yells throwing up his arms. Trini could tell he was enraged and he would definitely punish the punching bag in the backyard later on.

Trini doesn't back down though. “This mistake won’t only mess _you_ up. Plus this kind of mistake can haunt you for the rest of your life.”

“I want to live my own life mami!” he screams. “You can’t protect me forever.”

“Dylan, I can and will protect you from anything I can!” Trini says. “You have changed who you are entirely! You changed your skaterboy style to preppy boy even though I know you love skateboarding, you’ve gotten really buff and ripped to be able to get into the football team when you’ve never shown interest in the sport before, and you’re going around talking to my best friends about your problems instead of coming to me and your mom.”

Dylan lets out a grunt of anger and yells, “those are all my choices! I’m not a little kid anymore and I should have just talked to Uncle Zack, I talked to Uncle Jason and Uncle Billy because I thought they were cool adults who would keep my secrets confidential not fucking backstab me!”

“You watch your mouth!” Trini snaps stepping right to his face and pointing a finger at him. “I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you but the Dylan I know doesn’t yell, or curse, or change himself to please other people.”

“That’s the kid Dylan, you don’t know me anymore mami,” Dylan says crossing his arms over his chest.

“Fine I don’t know you, but I do know I’m not letting you compromise your morals just so you can be one of the cool guys and figure stuff out,” Trini says.

“How are you gonna stop me?” Dylan says lowly.

Penelope gasps and Kim lets out a snort of anger. Trini steps right up to him (even though she had to look up at his face that towered over her) and says, “you’re grounded.”

“What?”

“No hanging out after school, no going to parties, and no homecoming dance.”

“You can’t ground me for nothing!” Dylan cries.

“Looks like you’re the one who doesn’t know me Dylan,” Trini says. “You see I don’t change at all, if you’re an asshole to me I’m gonna be an asshole right back to you. You’re grounded for three months.”

“NO!” Dylan howls shoving Trini hard. Her back slams against the wall with a loud thud.

"Dylan what the fuck!?" Penelope cries.

Before Trini could even register what had happened, Kim steps in front of her and slaps Dylan across the face so hard he turns all the way around.

“How _dare_ you lay a hand on your mother?” Kim says in a dangerous tone. “How DARE you!?”

Dylan turns covering his cheek where he had been hit his eyes flickering as he realizes what he did. He bursts into tears and gets down on his knees. “Mom,” he whimpers. “I’m so sorry mommy. Please forgive me.”

“Shut up!” Kim snaps. “Go to your room! And don’t come down until you’re ready to tell us what the hell is _really_ wrong with you. I know we taught you better than to lay a hand on someone who is smaller and weaker than you. And I _definitely_ know we taught you better than to hurt the person who gave you _life_.”

Dylan looks up at Kim pleadingly. “Please mom…”

“ _Go!_ ”

Without another word Dylan bolts up the stairs sobbing. Penelope kicks him along the way yelling, "you fucking asshole!" 

Kim has to pull her back saying, "no Penny no."

Trini stands there, still in shock about what happened, unable to find any words to express all the emotions surging through her body. _Did my own son really just do that?_

“Mami?”

Penelope touches my hand gently, crying. Kim moves to the other side of her touching her shoulder. “Baby are you okay?”

“Physically yes,” Trini says standing up off the wall she hit. “Don’t worry Penelope I’m okay.”

Penelope lets out a sob and hugs Trini hard. She hugs her back and soothes her. “It’s okay Penelope, everything’s okay. We’re gonna find out what’s wrong with your brother and this will never happen again.”

…

Kim and Trini are cuddling together on the couch when Dylan walks down the stairs timidly. He is still crying and he is carrying a small black bag in his hand.

Kim is up to date on everything and is even more pissed off. Trini stands up and turns to her son, “got something to tell us now Dylan?”

Dylan nods. “I’m so sorry mami. I swear to you it will never happen again.”

“It shouldn’t have happened in the first place,” Kim says standing up beside Trini and crossing her arms across her chest.

“It happened because of this,” Dylan says handing Trini the bag.

Trini opens the bag and gasps. She nearly bursts into tears as she hands the bag to Kim. Kim pulls out the little vial and needle and says, “Dylan what the hell!? W-what is this!?”

“It’s Steroids Kim,” Trini says.

“I’m sorry!” Dylan cries. “I just wanted to be big and strong like the other guys, and I wanted to be on the football team. But now I get angry too fast and I like girls and boys and, and…I don’t know.”

“The fact that you like girls and boys has nothing to do with steroids,” Trini says. “That’s just something you’re born with.”

“How long have you been doing this?” Kim says.

“Seven months,” Dylan says.

“How did you get past the sports drug testing?” Trini.

Dylan shrugs. “I bought some clean pee. Sometimes I steal Penelope's."

“Like some drug addict! This is completely unacceptable Dylan!” Kim cries. “Where did you get these drugs?”

Dylan hesitates. “I, I uh can’t tell you.”

“You can and you will tell us Dylan,” Trini says angrily.

Dylan shakes his head. “I don’t want anyone to get in trouble, I just need help, please moms help me?”

“Of course we’re helping you, you’re getting into rehab first thing tomorrow morning!” Kim says.

“But we need to know who gave it to you so we can stop you from getting any more of it,” Trini says picking up the bag. “Is this all of it?”

“I have another one under my bed,” Dylan says.

“Give it to me and give me a name,” Trini says.

“But ma…”

“Dylan there is no discussion about this!” Kim shouts.

“Do you realize what this drug made you do Dylan?” Trini says stepping up close to him. Trini sees Kim tense up in her peripherals. “You shoved me against a wall Dylan. Look at your mom, she’s terrified you’ll attack me again, and Penelope is so scared and angry she probably won’t speak to you for a long while.”

Trini lowers her shirt and shows him the bruise that had formed rather quickly on her shoulder from the impact against the wall. “I could’ve hit my head and gotten a concussion. I could’ve tripped along the way and snapped my neck in which case I wouldn’t even be here to talk to you about this.”

Dylan bursts into tears and lays his head on Trini's other shoulder. She hugs him tight and rubs his back. He's her baby, she can't help it. “Shh shh, it’s gonna be okay Dylan I promise. You just need to tell us everything and promise us you’ll never do this again.”

“I promise mami, I swear,” Dylan sobs.

Kim is on the other side of him now placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Trini thought she would be mad at him for a while but it's obvious that she melts and crumbles for their children just as easily as Trini does.

...

_Kim_ :

It’s impossible not to stare when she sleeps. She’s the one everyone thinks is the ‘man’ in the relationship just because she doesn't wear dresses and has a penis. They don’t know her like Kim does though. They haven't seen her when she's seductive and playful. There is NOTHING manly about that. They haven’t been married to her for seventeen years like Kim has. 

They weren’t there last night when they signed their son Dylan up for rehab and pulled him off the football team. They didn’t see how after they helped Dylan pack his things to be ready to leave in the morning for a few weeks and went into their bedroom to go to sleep, Trini crumbled to the ground in harsh tears.

And they especially didn’t see how Kim had to undress her and tuck her into bed because she was just…so sad. Do men do that kind of thing? Of course they do! Do the preconceived images of _real_ men do that kind of thing? No they don’t. Kim never understood the concept of the man and woman in a homosexual relationship until she was _in a_ homosexual relationship herself. They see Trini as this preconceived socially acceptable man of the relationship just so they won’t have to say she’s a woman too.

But she _is_ a woman. That’s the point. She feels and cries just like any other woman. Kim's affinity for shoes is equal to Trini's affinity for beanies. Styles don’t define them.

Now if they mean she’s the ‘man’ in the relationship as she’s the aggressor and dominant one in the bedroom that would also be wrong. Sure Trini is extremely good in bed and makes Kim cum so easily, but she loves to receive as much as she likes to give.

And no she’s not transgender. Why do people keep saying that!?

Kim has read countless comments on her social media where people say that she might as well be a boy. Trini just laughs at it and chalks it off as _the denying ignorance,_ but that shit really upsets Kim. Why are people obsessed with ‘hetero-phying’ their relationship?

Two femmes can’t be in a relationship together because they’re way too pretty to be gay? Kim is pretty femme and Trini would be considered a soft butch, and some say transgender because people don't understand what intersex means, that means Trini's the man in the relationship right?

Wrong! Humans cannot be defined and labeled! There is no dictionary for humanity fuckers…

Okay this is what happens in Kim's brain at a little past five in the morning when insomnia has kicked in: She thinks too much and ends up getting all angry and upset and she can’t really vent cause everyone is sleeping and probably doesn't want to talk about this issue so early in the fucking morning.

Before Billy moved in with Jason he used to be Kim's venting guy because he always stayed up super late working on projects. He was a good texting companion and had some really great emojis to send for whatever stupid shit Kim had said. She kind of misses him in moments like this.

She glances back over to Trini who’s lying on her stomach with her head facing her. God she loves her. She loves her so much. She loves the way her hair goes off to the side without the braids so perfectly and smoothly. She loves those little whimpers she makes when she sleeps even though she swears she makes no noise at all.

Noises. Trini makes the best fucking noises ever. Mm that noise she makes when she cums. It’s like a strangled cry that cuts off in the middle and turns silent because she can’t handle the pleasure.

Oh fuck, now she's horny.

What are the excusable reasons for waking someone up at five in the morning? Emergencies? Definitely. To talk about the injustice and homophobic attitudes towards the LGBTQ community? Probably not. Sex? Hmm…Trini _does_ like sex. Worst case scenario she says ‘babe I’m too tired’ then Kim will just say, ‘you just lay there I’ll do all the work.’ Name _one_ person who could say no to that?

She rolls on top of her and crawls over Trini's body. She kisses her naked shoulder blades slowly then flips her so she is lying on her back. Trini smacks her lips and shifts but stays asleep.

She isn’t usually a deep sleeper, but after all the crying she must be completely drained. Kim grips her boxers, the only thing she has on, and slides it down slowly.

Still asleep.

_Hmm, I wonder how long it’ll take her to wake up._

Trini snores and mumbles something incoherently. Kim starts kissing down Trini's chest pausing at her breasts to kiss her small nipples.

Kim loves how they fit so perfectly in her mouth. She also loves that Trini is her wife and she can put her nipples in her mouth anytime she wants. She swirls her tongue around the hardening nub and sucks it in.

Trini shifts again and lets out a soft whine.

Still asleep. _What the hell? She must be having the craziest wet dream right now._

_I wonder if it’s about me._

“Mm Kim,” Trini mumbles breathily.

Kim smirks. _Yup. Still got it._

Kim kisses down her stomach to her navel. She swirls her tongue around it then dips it in. Trini squirms again, “yes baby.”

Kim glances up at a still sleeping Trini and smirks. She moves down lower on the bed to settle in between Trini's legs and slowly licks up her length. 

_If she doesn’t wake up from this then I need to seriously reexamine my sex skills._

Kim swirls her tongue around the tip and sucks it gently.

Trini moans.

Determined to wake her wife she starts bobbing up and down Trini's length deep throating her almost immediately. 

Now Trini's hand is in Kim's hair and her voice is shaky, “Kiii-mmm.”

_She better be awake._ Kim lifts her eyes upwards and comes into contact with her beautiful brown eyes watching her sleepily.

Trini bites her lip and gently caresses Kim's temple. That’s all the encouragement Kim needs. She swirls her tongue around the tip again then deep throats all the way down. Brown eyes roll back and Trini's head plops down on the pillow.

With one hand Kim grips Trini's balls firmly and keeps deep throating her again and again. Trini grips Kim's free hand so tight Kim feels her bones crack and she knows Trini is about to cum.

Kim tips her over with just a scrape of her teeth. She hears Trini's strangled cry, the noise that started this whole thing, then feels Trini tremble underneath her and her hands desperately tugging at the sheets. Kim swallows every drop that pours into her mouth greedily and keep sucking and sucking until Trini's cock goes soft in her mouth and Trini whines anxiously.

Kim backs away from Trini as she goes limp. Trini sighs. “Whoa.”

“What a way to wake up huh?” Kim says with a grin.

“Mm,” Trini says with her eyes closed. “And what were you thinking about so much that kept you awake all night?”

“I was thinking about how everyone always thinks you’re the guy in the relationship but like I peg you sometimes, so that makes me the guy right? And your dick is pretty sensitive which makes you like a girl right? They’re just ignorant assholes trying to ‘heterosexualize’ our homosexuality.”

Trini snorts. “Heterosexualize. Kim, you're bi."

“Yeah, so?"

Trini opens her eyes and looks Kim right in the eye. Trini is reading right through her and Kim knows it. “Mmhmm,” Trini hums sitting up. “Now tell me what’s really wrong?”

Kim has tears rushing up to her eyes before she can control them and she drops her head because she doesn't want Trini to see, but it doesn't work because Trini's hand gently caresses her cheek.

“This is why I didn’t want kids when I first started my Youtube career,” Kim says. "It was our worst argument and what almost broke us up."

Trini sighs. "When you found out you were pregnant with Dylan? Yeah that fight was nasty."

“I always said it was because kids are whiny and needy and overall generally disgusting,” Kim says. “But it’s not the real reason. The real reason was because having children was terrifying yes, but it didn’t compare to the thought of having _teenagers._ If we wouldn't have accidentally got pregnant, I would have probably never had kids."

Trini hugs Kim close, laying her head against her chest.

“I had to have done something wrong for Dylan to have done this now,” Kim sobs. “I knew that I wasn’t cut out for this and now…”

“Stop.” Trini's tone is a clear indication that she’s upset. She pushes Kim back so that she can look at her face and says, “you are a wonderful mother. You are kind and caring and you’ve given Dylan and Penelope everything of yourself. This stupid thing Dylan has done was his own decision. And yes it hurts and it makes me think I did something wrong too, but the more I think about it the more I realize that teenagers do stupid shit no matter what you do as parents. Dylan has made his bed and now he has to lie in it. If he wants to act like an adult and make adult decisions then he has to accept his consequences like an adult.”

“I know,” Kim says with a sigh. “I just can’t help feeling guilty.”

“I know babe, I know,” Trini says planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

“Mm,” Kim moans softly. “Do you want a midnight snack?”

Trini scrunches her nose. “You mean left over pizza and chocolate milk?”

Kim smiles. _She knows me so damn well._

“No thanks babe,” Trini says lying back down. “It’s five a.m and I just had a really good orgasm. I wanna _sleep_.”

Kim laughs and pecks her lips. “Okay babe.”

“Round two later,” Trini mutters sleepily as Kim climbs off the bed. She pulls on an oversized T-Shirt she stole from Zack cause she liked that went all the way past mid-thigh.

She slips out of the bedroom and starts walking down the hall towards the stairs.

“Ma?”

She nearly jumps out of her skin. “Jesus! Dylan!”

Dylan grimaces. “I’m sorry.”

Kim narrows her eyes wondering if he’s sorry for scaring her or for the other thing.

“I heard you guys,” Dylan says.

Kim cocks an eyebrow.

“You’re not bad mothers,” Dylan pleads. “You’re amazing mothers! The best mothers. Everyone is jealous of me because of it. I have friends who are your subscribers that say they would wish to switch places with me. I was an ungrateful asshole for letting those football guys pressure and influence me. I wanted more when I already have everything a guy can ask for. What I did was entirely my fault. Please don’t blame yourself. I swear to you I will shape up and be the son you raised me to be.”

Kim sighs and nods. “Is that all you heard?”

Dylan scrunches his nose. _Wow, exactly like Trini. Amazing._

Kim snorts her laughter. “Sorry.”

“Soundproofing the walls might be a good investment,” Dylan says.

Kim smirks teasingly at him and says, “what? You don’t like to know that your mother and I have needs?”

“ _Ewww_! No!”

Kim laughs and pulls him into a tight hug. He wraps his arms firmly around her waist and says, “I love you mom.”

“I love you too Dylan,” Kim says kissing his temple. She breaks apart the hug and says, “midnight snack?”

“Cold pizza and chocolate milk?”

“How does everyone know that’s what I eat?” Kim says laughing. “You guys are always asleep!”

“Yeah,” Dylan says, “but you’re lactose intolerant mom. We smell it the next day.”

Kim chuckles and punches his arm playfully. “Jerk.”

Dylan might have fucked up majorly but he is still Kim's son and she _still_ can’t stay mad at him for very long. He hugs Kim's waist and walks with her towards the stairs saying, “I'll try it with you." 

"YES! You're gonna love it!"

...

_Trini:_

Look at her. All smug and…‘Spice Girly.’

Trini never had a problem with 15 year old girls especially because many of them were subscribers on Kim's channel, but she has a problem with this one. This one is sitting across from her waiting for her daughter to come downstairs to take her on a _date_.

Trini narrows her eyes at her and grabs two steak knives that she had been using earlier to cook dinner. Her eyes follow Trini as she leans back and swipes the knives together making a loud zinging sound.

Her eyes are as wide as saucers and Trini smirks. "So Jamilla is it?”

She gulps. “Josie.”

Trini nods. “Jackie, where do you plan on taking Penelope tonight?”

She starts sweating. “Uh...to the movies.”

Trini zings the knives loudly then brings up the blade. “I think it’s sharp enough right?”

Josie nods nervously.

Trini stabs the knife down hard onto the table making her jump. “What movie!?”

“The new Aladdin movie!”

“What time are you bringing her home?”

“11!”

“Make it 10.”

“9:59!”

Trini smirks. “You know Jessie, I think you and I can become good friends.” Trini waves her remaining knife around mindlessly and says, “you treat my daughter right you’re my friend. You hurt my daughter,” Trini leans forward and stabs the knife hard on table making her jump.

“Mami!”

Penelope stomps in angrily and behind her Kim is trying her best not to laugh. Trini looks back to the young lady who looks like she's about to shit herself.

“Jeez,” Penelope whines grabbing her hand and saying, “come on Josie.”

“Have fun,” Kim says handing Penelope her jacket.

Josie grabs it and drapes it across Penelope's shoulders. Kim looks like she’s about to melt and Penelope's blushing so hard and raising her shoulders exactly like Kim whenever she gets nervous.

“See you at 9:59 Jill,” Trini says.

Penelope gives Trini an incredulous look. “Her name is Josie!”

Trini smirks as Josie waves her hands anxiously and says, “I’ll be Jill it’s okay!”

Kim snorts back her laughter and Penelope glares at Trini. Josie opens the door for Penelope who gives Trini a dirty look and walks out. Josie scampers out behind her as Trini says, “bye Janet.”

Kim locks the door behind them and lets out a loud laugh. “Trini you’re an asshole!”

Trini shrugs innocently but she can’t hide her wide smile.

“So what’s next? Sit on the porch with the baseball bat until they get home?” Kim says.

“Look I was a closeted lesbian at that age, lesbians are pretty much hormonal teenage boys and we only think of one thing,” Trini says.

“Okay true but I’m sure we’ve been good enough parents to have taught Penelope self-respect and to not just give her virginity away to someone she doesn't truly care about,” Kim says.

“But she could pressure Pen.”

“And Pen could slap her.”

Trini drops her head. “Maybe I just don’t want my kids to grow up so damn fast.”

“Me neither babe but they’re all grown now,” Kim says. “Dylan has shaped up after rehab, got a really good job, and he’s back to himself. Now it’s Penelope's turn.”

“We almost lost Dylan,” Trini says sadly.

“But we didn’t,” Kim says grabbing her hands. “Give Josie a hard time for now, but never stop trusting Penelope if we want her to keep communicating with us and trusting us.”

“Good cause I love torturing her,” Trini says as Kim chuckles and kisses her lips.

They break the kiss when they hear the door open behind them. Dylan walks in and mutters, “barf.”

Trini laughs and Kim says, “how was work?”

Dylan nods and smiles. “Working at Hot Topic is the best job ever.”

“Plus you get a discount on all your favorite type of clothes,” Trini says.

“And they say they’re very flexible so next year when I go to college I can still work,” Dylan says.

Trini grins and Kim says, “we are so proud of you Dylan.”

Dylan smiles widely and pulls Kim into a tight hug. He squeezes for a moment then moves to hug Trini. Once he let’s her go he says, “where’s Penelope?”

…

“Guys be good,” Kim says as Trini takes her stance on the top porch step leaning her baseball bat on her shoulder and Dylan is standing beside her tall like an ogre with his arms crossed across his chest.

At 9:59 on the dot Josie and Penelope are walking up the pathway holding hands and when Josie sees them she immediately releases Penelope's hand.

Kim snorts when Penelope shoots them an exasperated look. Trini grins and says, “have fun guys?”

“Yes,” Penelope says.

“But not too much fun!” Josie adds anxiously.

Penelope sighs and turns to give Josie a hug. “See you tomorrow Josie.”

“Good night,” Josie says blushing.

Dylan glares at Josie and gives her the 'I’m watching you’ sign. Penelope smacks Dylan’s arm as Josie takes a fearful step back.

As Josie waves and walks away Trini calls out, “good night Jamie!”

...

_Kim:_

There are nights where Kim and Trini just can't resist each other. They wait until it's late and their kids are asleep and then they pounce. Today is a rough night. 

Kim in on her back gripping the headboard tightly, moaning anxiously into Trini's hand that's planted firmly against her mouth. Trini is pressed against her thrusting into her hard and fast. They usually try to make love and be more gentle and slow but that's not tonight. Tonight they fuck. 

Kim tenses up and moves her hands to grip onto Trini's shoulders and Trini has to muffle her moan in Kim's neck. Nothing particularly led to this fuck fest, they had just broken their year long drought and it seemed to trigger a desperation in them that they hadn't had since high school. 

Kim cums so hard she arches up high and squeezes Trini tightly. Trini follows instantly with a low grunt. She keeps pumping her hips as spurt after spurt pours into Kim's warmth until she has nothing more to give. 

Trini moves off of Kim and plops down beside her on the bed saying, "fuck." 

"Mm hmm," Kim breathes. "You fucked me so good."

They fall asleep quickly after that while they just lay there panting. It is nearly 2 in the morning when a soft knock on the door pulls them from their slumber. They know it’s Penelope because Dylan usually sleeps like a log. Kim snatches Zack's T-shirt and Trini slips on some sweats and a random tank top.

“Decent?” Trini mutters walking to the door.

Kim nods. Trini opens the door and Penelope walks in timidly. “What’s wrong baby?” Kim says as Trini drapes an arm across her shoulders and guides her to the bed.

Penelope climbs onto the middle of the bed like she used to do on those scary stormy nights and Trini sits on the other side of her.

Penelope shrugs nervously. "Did I...interrupt something?" 

"No we were asleep," Kim says at the same time as Trini says, "No we were already finished."

Penelope gives Trini a disgusted look then shudders.

Kim reaches around Penelope's head to smack Trini's head. "Owww!" Trini whines. 

"What do you need to talk about Penelope?" Kim says.

"Why did you decide to have me?” Penelope says

“Because we wanted to share our love with another beautiful angel,” Trini says hugging her shoulders and kissing her temple. “You and your brother are the best gift we’ve ever been blessed with.”

Penelope makes a tisking sound then says, “my friend showed me some really old videos of you mom. Like from when you were doing dancing vlogs and she showed me all these videos where you said you never wanted kids. Ever.”

“I was a lot younger then, Penelope,” Kim says. “I was barely in high school! I wasn’t with your mami then and never understood the real meaning of family.”

“So you just…changed your mind?” Penelope says.

“Penelope Hart-Gomez you listen here missy,” Kim says pointing her finger right at her face. “Having you was the best decision I ever made. Back in the dancing vlog days I didn't know what I was missing.”

“Let’s tell her the story yeah babe?” Trini says. “The whole thing.”

Penelope makes a face. “Without the gorey details please.”

“Okay well here’s the story,” Kim starts. “I told your mami I wanted to try for another baby the first time I saw Dylan walking…”

…

_“Oh my God Trini look!” Kim cried in awe. Trini ran in from the kitchen and gasped when she saw their little boy walking for the first time._

_His legs were wobbling and the look of sheer concentration on his face was so adorable. Kim crouched down in front of him and extended her arms saying, “come on Dylan! Come to mama.”_

_Dylan laughed and moved his legs as quickly as he could to get to Kim. He tripped and fell at the very end but she caught him and lifted him up in the air._

_“You did great Dylan!” Kim cried as Trini laughed in glee._

_Dylan put his tiny hands on Kim's face and cheerfully said, “maama.”_

_Kim felt like her heart was going to explode. Her baby was everything to her. In her entire life she never thought she would love another human being as much as she loved Dylan._

_When they had Dylan it was an accident. They had gotten engaged straight out of high school and they partied hard with Zack, Jason, Billy, and Tommi. So hard that Kim and Trini ended up fucking in a dirty bathroom stall in the back of the club...unprotected. Kim had been so distressed to find out she was pregnant that they had a blow out fight that nearly destroyed their relationship but now holding Dylan in her arms she is so glad it happened._

_“Trini I think we should have another baby,” Kim said suddenly._

_Trini looked surprised and stammered, “w-well I, okay, hmm…Kim didn't you say you didn't want to have anymore after Dylan?”_

_Kim smiled at her._

_“You said you hated the pain. Like maybe we can adopt,” Trini said. “It’s a long process so maybe, maybe I can call the social worker tomorrow and get the paperwork started and we can have a brother or sister in here for Dylan by the time he’s two.”_

_“Or maybe,” Kim said with a smile. “Just maybe I can suck up the pain and have another baby.”_

_Trini made a face. “Really? Cause last time I got you pregnant you threatened if I ever got you pregnant again you would cut my dick off."_

_Kim shrugged and said, “I’ve been thinking about it a lot since Dylan was born. I love him so much and I think it is worth pain.”_

_"Are you gonna threaten my dick again?" Trini said. "Cause I kinda like the little guy."_

_Kim snorted. "I like him too Trini. Trini junior makes me feel good."_

_Trini smirked. "Yeah?" Her voice was low and seductive._

_Kim nodded flustered. “O-okay, don't change the subject. So then…we’re doing it?”_

_“Kim you’re the one that’s committing your body for nine months and then your life because we’ll have a baby at the same time as a toddler in their terrible-twos,” Trini said with a small chuckle. “Are_ you _sure you wanna do this?”_

_Kim glanced at Dylan who snuggled up in her arms and she smiled. “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.”_

_…_

“So Dylan was an accident, and I was planned?" Penelope says smirking. "Yes!"

“I don't know why that makes you happy Pen," Kim says. 

"It gives me another reason to make fun of him," Penelope says grinning. 

Kim scoffs. "She gets that from you Trini!" 

Trini laughs. "What are you talking about?" 

"That whole messing with people thing," Kim says. "All you."

Trini mock gasps. "I would never..."

Penelope gives her a deadpan look. "You literally refuse to say my girlfriend's name right."

"Who Jeanine?" 

"Mami!" Penelope whines as Kim laughs. 

"Our biggest concern really was having a male figure in your life, especially for Dylan," Kim says bringing them back to the subject at hand. "We have you guys spend a lot of time with Zack, Jason, and Billy." 

“We are very happy when you spend time with our boys,” Trini says with a smile. “Didn’t you go shopping just the other day with Cranscott for your date with Josie?”

Penelope whines, “it’s Jo...wait. Did you just say it right?"

Trini grins cheekily.

Kim laughs. _My wife can be such a Jerk._

Kim shakes her head and says, “so do you wanna hear the rest of the story about the miracle of your conception?”

Penelope scrunches her nose. “Ew don’t say conception.”

Trini teasingly whispers, “concceepption.”

Kim giggles and Penelope whines again, “maaaammii.”

"It's just a word Pen," Kim says. 

Penelope gives her a death stare. “Just…finish the story.”

“Alright,” Trini says teasingly, “so this is how your conception went down…”

“LET’S…skip that part.”

…

_Everything about the pregnancy had been late. It took six months to finally get pregnant. They had timed it to a T. They tracked Kim's ovulation cycles and then had crazy sex during those times. Sometimes it was terribly inconvenient. Like one time Trini was having a meeting with Zack and some of the other leaders of her charity organization and Kim ran up to her and said in her ear, "We dropped the ball this month, today is the last day I'm ovulating!"_

_Trini had to excuse herself a few moments later to go the bathroom, but really she ran upstairs to fuck Kim as fast as possible. They didn't even take off their clothes. Kim just lifted her skirt and bent over the bed and and Trini just pulled her cock out of her pants. Trini usually lasts for thirty minutes or so but this time she was done in two minutes with a muttered promise to make up for it later._

_After the fourth month they sought out the help of a specialist. The Doctor explained that Dylan was truly a miracle baby because Kim had only one functioning egg and that she had basically a small window of opportunity to conceive because she was on the verge of Early-onset menopause._

_She was barely 20 and going through the same thing her_ own mom _went through._ _The specialist said that probably by the end of the year she would likely be in complete menopause and would never ever be able to have a child._

_Trini and Kim doubled their efforts. With only one egg available they had sexcapades almost every single day whether Kim was ovulating or not._

_When Kim's period was_ late _she cried._

_Things got complicated when Kim was ten months pregnant and there was no baby in sight. The pregnancy had been hard enough with the menopause kicking in in the middle of it. She basically became a 60 year old woman trying to have a baby…or at least she_ felt _that way._

_She had been on bed rest for nearly five months and Trini had worked from home the entire time helping Kim record her vids even though she was bedridden. The only great thing was snuggling with Dylan all day watching cartoons._

_They had dropped off Dylan at Jason and Billy's place and picked up Zack on their way to the hospital. Four weeks late was unacceptable to Trini and she was having Kim induced no matter what._

_Zack sat in the backseat with Kim while Trini drove._

_“Listen up mini-Hart-Gomez,” Zack said to Kim's stomach. “Get the fuck out! You’re like your mom already, it takes you ages to get out of the womb like it took her ages to get out of the closet…”_

_“Shut up!” Kim laughed smacking Zack's arm._

_“It’s true Kim,” Trini said. “I’m dragging the baby out just like I dragged you out.”_

_“Hmm, 'cept you dragged Kim quite differently,” Zack said with a wink._

_…_

“Eww,” Penelope mutters.

“Don’t interrupt!” Kim says.

…

_They got to the hospital and went through the emergency room. There was a lot of people there so they knew they would be waiting a long time for a room._

_They must have been sitting there for an hour when Kim stood up to stretch her legs a little and BAM! Her water broke._

_They became the priority then and Kim was rushed into a room right away. It hurt like hell. It felt like every single part of her body was literally burning. She was in flames._

_Kim was screaming at the top of her lungs, Zack was wiping the sweat off her brow, and Trini was trying to get her to breathe. It was hurting more than it should’ve because the nurses were running around trying to call the doctor._

_Then Kim felt nauseous and dizzy and when she looked down there was blood all over the sheets. Kim's vision became all blurry she couldn’t even make out the form of the doctor who came rushing in._

_When she spoke Kim could barely understand what she was saying but she managed to pick out, “emergency” and “surgery.”_

_Kim remembered yelling out, “I don’t care about me just save my baby,” then she blacked out._

_…_

Penelope looks pale. “You almost _died?_ ”

“I didn’t even think about me in that moment Penelope,” Kim says. “I didn’t know what was happening but I knew you were in danger and I would’ve sacrificed my life for you because you’re my whole world.”

Penelope starts crying and hugs Kim tightly laying her head against her chest. “Mommy!”

Kim caresses her hair gently and kisses her temple. “Just remember that when you watch my old videos and think I don’t want you.”

“They had to do an emergency C section to get you out Penelope,” Trini says caressing her back. “But your mom was hemorrhaging at the same time. The doctor had said he would hurry up to try to save you both but that most likely one of you would die.”

Penelope lets out a soft sob and Kim says, “maybe no more of this story huh?”

“No!” Penelope cries lifting her head off Kim's chest. “What happened? Well I _know_ what happened, but like…what happened?”

Kim shrugs. “I don’t know babe. When I woke up I was attached to all these tubes and they were giving blood transfusions from like 5 packs or something and your mami and Uncle Zack were huddling together on the chair beside my bed crying their eyes out. I started crying too because I thought I had lost you.”

“She had been in surgery for like eight hours,” Trini says. “Your Uncle Zack and I paced in circles so much we were practically burning circles into the ground. I was relieved when a nurse came and told us that you were safe and in the baby ward, but immediately horrified because it meant that possibly your mother was dead.”

Penelope snuggles close to Kim and clings to her tightly like when she was a little girl.

Trini continues, “your Uncle Zack and I watched them clean you and dress you in the baby ward for the last two hours of the surgery. Neither one of us could stop crying because you were so beautiful but we thought we had lost your mom. The doctors came in after and said that they had to perform a hysterectomy to save your mom's life and were worried cause they didn’t have enough blood in storage to give your mom a transfusion. Thankfully we were able to get enough because your Uncle Zack had tweeted about your mom’s condition while we were waiting. I had no idea he did that, and he had no idea that hundreds of your mom's fans living near Angel Grove would rush to the nearest hospital and donate blood. Seventeen of them ended in our exact hospital and your mom’s blood type is common so nine of them were a match.”

Kim looks at Trini in surprise. “Whoa you didn’t tell me that!”

“I wasn’t thinking about that at all when I was waiting for you to wake up,” Trini says with a sad smile. “Jason and I did send individual thank you tweets to every one of the fans who donated that night for you. They saved you.”

Kim's heart is floating on air. She can’t believe her subscribers did that for her. She always knew she was a beloved youtube star but she didn't know it was to this extent. She wishes she had known at the time, she would have set up a meet up just for them and thanked them in person.

“Ma can I do your video with you tomorrow?” Penelope says.

Kim snorts and looks at her in surprise. “It’s been a while since you’ve done a video with me Penelope.”

“I know,” Penelope says with a small shrug. “I just wanna thank the people who saved my mommy.”

“It’s been a long time Penelope they probably don’t follow me anymore,” Kim says laughing.

“They went to the hospital at near midnight to donate blood for you knowing there was a slim chance you would even receive their donation,” Trini says. “I’m willing to bet they still follow you.”

“Maybe,” Kim says with a shrug. “They’ll be happy to see you Penelope.”

“I like talking back to people,” Penelope says.

Trini snorts. “Oh _we_ know.”

“Maaammiii!”


	10. Jacked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay some friends and I were doing a headcanon of Kim thirsting over lumberjack Trini and one of them requested I write a one shot. I got carried away...so rating: very explicit...like very. No G!P Trini but there is a strapon. Yelp...I need a cold shower, bye!

Jacked Up

Okay so Kimberly doesn't know a damn thing about lumberjacks. She's never seen it on TV and much less been to a competition yet here she is sitting in the stands watching a bunch of giant sweaty men in plaid lifting and throwing logs and cutting them up with axes. This is all Jason's fault. He dragged her here. And look she likes men, she is bisexual after all and she could appreciate the strength and girth of a sexy man but these men where not that. They were overly large with scruffy beards and way too much hair on their arms. Gross. Definitely not her type of guy. And not Jason's type of guy either so she finds it incredibly hard to believe that Jason's boyfriend would be a part of this competition. And Zack came with them cause...well he doesn't really need an excuse to invite himself to whatever the hell they're doing. 

Zack seems to be the only one enjoying the competition based on the way he's yelling and screaming and jumping up whenever a particular lumberjack does something cool. Jason is...entertained but he'a not really interested in anything going on. 

"Oh oh there he is!" Jason says. "The axe throwing and wielding portion of the competition." 

Kim and Zack watch with rapt attention as the shy-looking guy in blue plaid walks out with an axe leaning over his shoulder beside a short girl with a yellow plaid shirt with the sleeves cut off and black jean overalls also with an axe on her shoulder. 

Kim nearly falls out of her chair. "W-who is t-that!?" 

"Who the girl? His partner Trini," Jason responds. "His name is Billy."

"Billy huh?" Zack says smirking. "Didn't know you liked black guys Jason, you know what they say, he must have a huuuge..."

Jason socks his arm hard before he finishes that sentence. "I will _end_ you Taylor." 

Zack laughs and rubs his arm. "Naughty naughty boy." 

Jason lunges at him again but Kim stops him. "Would you stop, I wanna see this Trini girl, she's..."

"Fucking hot as hell?" Zack finishes. "Yep, agreed. But you definitely have more of a boner for her than I do. Look at you Hart, you're drooling." 

Kim doesn't deny it but punches his stomach anyways making him release a loud "oof." She gulps loudly and says, "look at her arms." 

"Damn girl, calm that thirst down," Jason says laughing. "I'm pretty sure she's gay, I'll ask Billy to introduce you." 

Kim looks at him excitedly. "Will you? Please? Thank fuck!" 

"Here we have the undefeated champs of axe cutting and tossing, William 'Billy' Cranston and Trini Gomez!" the announcer says. The crowd stands up and cheers loudly. Though the crowd is mostly white men, they jump and holler fanatically for them. 

The announcer continues. "Tonight's challengers are the axe cutters and thrower champs of the East Division and West Division teaming up for a chance at the National title that Billy and Trini have had for five years in a row, please welcome Tyler "Ty" Flemming and Amanda Clark!" 

There a few fans scattered sporadically around the arena clapping and cheering loudly for them but the majority of the arena just claps politely with almost no emotion. 

Billy looks over to Jason and waves cheerfully and Trini looks over to them. Her eyes connect with Kim and damn even her eyes are gorgeous. Kim literally feels like a bitch in heat, she squirming uncomfortably trying to ease the pooling heat between her legs and she's panting. Trini looks her up and down appreciatively then smirks. 

Oh fuck. This is it. This is how Kim is gonna die. Fuck. Goodbye cruel world, it's been nice knowin' ya. 

"Kim," Zack says laughing his ass off. "You're hotter than a goddamn radiator. That girl needs to fuck you tonight or you might actually explode." 

"Oh look at those arms Zack," Kim whimpers. "She can fuck me to death and I'll fucking die happy."

Zack guffaws in loud laughter and Jason snorts and mutters, "Jesus." 

"Here are the rules," the announcer says, "one partner will set up ten logs on the stump for the other partner to axe, after slicing ten the partners will switch then do it again. After chopping twenty logs, ten each, the partners will go the red line and toss their axes at the target on the logs that are fifteen feet away. Judges will count points based on speed, symmetry on the cut logs, and accuracy on the targets. Teams are you ready?" 

Billy and Ty stand in front of the log with axes up and ready while Trini and Amanda crouch beside a stack of twenty logs beside it. 

Kim is not watching anyone else. Her eyes remained glued to the sexy latina whose thighs and ass look fucking delicious when she's crouched down like that. 

"On your mark, get set..." BANG! The gun shoots and they move immediately. Trini sets the logs quickly and accurately on the trunk and Billy chops them right down the middle the moment Trini moves her hand out of the way. They move seamlessly like a well oiled machine while several of Amanda's logs are off center or they wobble and she has to readjust and Ty's chops are different every time. 

Billy and Trini switch first. Trini picks up her axe as Billy crouches where Trini was. He sets the logs just as accurately as Trini did and Kim watches as Trini's sexy fucking arms flex as she swings back and chops the logs with almost as much accuracy as Billy did. Every swing Kim bites her lip and squirms as her stomach lurches and heat pools between her legs. Holy fuck she can probably cum from just _watching_ this girl. 

"Kim," Jason hisses. "You're fucking moaning dude." 

Zack laughs and says, "Leave her alone Jason, the three of us have been best friends since we were like seven and she always had to deal with our fucking boners. Now we gotta deal with hers." 

Kim would usually smack him for that kind of comment but fuck Trini just finished cutting her tenth log and she's grunting from the exertion and sweating. Fuck and she wants to hear that grunting in her ear as those arms flex and push those calloused fingers deeper and deeper into her and she wants to feel that sweat on her skin; she wants to like it off her neck and bite into that skin while she's being fucked.

And Kim swears that she's always been a top. Every single one of the...er, _two_ girls Kim has been with before got railed hard by the short haired brunette and she's always left them a gay puddle for her. This is what they must have felt like cause...fucking shit. 

Billy and Trini run to the red line. Amanda and Ty switched places but Amanda barely cut like two logs. Kim watches as Billy tosses his axe first and it spins with loud whoosh and lands with a thunk right in the middle of the target fifteen feet away. The crowd goes wild and Jason is jumping up wildly screaming, "Holy shit daddy!" 

Kim breaks from her stupor for _that_ one. She looks at Jason shocked but turns her attention back to Trini, she will definitely tease him about that later. He has no such luck with Zack who is howling like wolf and chanting, "ooooo _daaadddyyy_." 

"Shut the fuck up Taylor!" 

Kim doesn't need to look at him to know he's as red as a tomato. Trini lines up to the red line and lifts the axe in front of her face aiming then tosses it. It spins with a loud whoosh just like Billy's and lands in the bull's eye with a loud _thwunk_ just as Ty and Amanda run up to the lines to throw their axes. 

Kim can't even hear the cheering from the crowd because she's might have had a mini-orgasm. Then when she thought it couldn't get any worse, Trini turns to her sweating and panting, her arms bulging from her efforts, and fucking winks at her. She fucking WINKS. 

Zack catches her before she passes out yelling out, "Would you fuck my friend already? She's literally dying!" 

"The scores are in!" the announcer cries, "though we don't even need them because it's so obvious, for the 6th time in a row, keeping their title of National Champions, please give it up for Biillllyyyy Craaaanston and Trriiiinnnniiii Goooommeezzz!" 

The cheering is deafening as Billy hugs Trini tightly, lifting her up into the air and spinning her around. The announcer hands them their medals that have an axe carved on the gold plating as well as a oversized cardboard check for 500 grand for each of them. 

Amanda and Ty walk over to them sadly and shake their hands before exiting the arena. Billy and Trini walk towards Jason, Kim, and Zack handing back the cardboard checks that were just for show and not the real checks they would get as more lumberjacks come out to prepare for the next event. 

"Oh shit she's coming!" Kim cries anxiously pulling on Zack's sleeve. 

"Yep and soon you will be too," Zack says with a smirk as Jason jumps into Billy's arms and kisses him. 

"Great job baby!" he cries as Billy laughs happily. 

"Hey."

Oh fuck her voice is even more sexy and Kim's response to her comes out as nonsensical blabber that turns into a small grunt. 

"Ooookay," Zack says stepping in between them. "So this is Kim, Kim is bi and she has been on the brink of orgasm since you walked out here, we already know you're Trini so let's skip the chit chat that my friend is obviously incapable of doing right now and go fuck her already." 

Kim only squeaks because fuck she wants to KILL Zack right now, but goddamn it HE'S RIGHT! Trini blinks as she processes what Zack says, then with a smirk she leans her axe over her shoulder and extends her hand out to Kim, "well, come on then _Princess_." 

...

The axe slams against the wooden wall right beside her head and Kim moans loudly and grips Trini's shoulders anxiously. Trini lifts her up into her arms with such ease that it doesn't even matter that the girl is several inches shorter than her. 

She slams Kim up against the wall and slides her hand up Kim's skirt. "What did you imagine I would do to you princess?" 

"Uhh," Kim groan digging her nails into Trini's shoulders. She can't speak. She's lost the ability. What even _is_ English? 

Trini touches her warmth with a light touch and groans. "Mmm nice and _wet_." 

"P-please, fuck, _please_ ," Kim whimpers. 

"I always pack before competitions," Trini grunts biting into her neck. "It makes me feel, powerful. Maybe that's sexist, I don't know, but it gives me more confidence." 

Kim looks down at her face. Pack? What does she mean by... "Ohhh," Kim moans when she feels something hard and long pressing against her center when Trini grinds into her. _That_ kind of pack. 

"Do you want me to fuck you with my cock princess?" 

Ohshitohshitohshitohshit...

Trini chuckles against her. "Is that a yes? I'm gonna need verbal consent princess." 

"Fuck," Kim breathes sliding her hands into the shorter woman's hair. "Yes, yes _fuck_ me." 

Trini sets Kim down and takes her axe off the wall as she backs away slowly. Twirling the axe expertly in her left hand she uses her right hand to unclip the suspenders of her overalls and lets them fall completely off her down to her ankles. She standing there is nothing but that yellow plaid shirt with the sleeves cut off and a black leather harness holding a large pink dildo. 

Kim is salivating. She's about to have a heart attack. Oh my God! "I really like pink."

Trini kicks the overalls aside and walks towards Kim seductively. "It's about to become your favorite color princess." 

She slides the blade of the axe slowly up Kim's inner thigh and Kim gasps. She feels the cool blade gently rubbing her hips underneath her skirt and then with a small jolt the waistband of her underwear is sliced on each side and falls to the ground. 

Trini smirks and takes the axe out from under Kim's skirt. She spins it in front of Kim's face once more then tosses the axe behind her so it lands with a loud thud on the crack of the doorway of her small cabin that she shares with Billy. 

"No interruptions...Kim right?" 

"Yes yes yes," Kim doesn't even know what she's saying anymore. 

Trini grips Kim's wrist and pulls her towards the middle of the room. "Well _Kim_ , I'm gonna fuck you till you forget your name."

Kim only has time to let out a strangled moan before Trini spins her around and bends her over a wooden table in the middle of the room. She lifts Kim's skirt and pushes the toy into her with a low grunt. 

Kim cries out and grips the edges of the table. Trini slides in so easily because Kim is so fucking soaked but still Kim feels more full than she ever has in her entire life. Trini grips her hips with those calloused hands and starts pounding into her. Kim screams because damn that feels _so_ good and she's gonna cum already! 

Trini's grip on her hips will leave bruises for sure and she pounds and pounds harder and faster. Kim cums with a desperately cry, trembling hard making the table shake and screech against the floor. 

Trini doesn't stop. She keeps thrusting her hips over and over again, in and out of her fluttering pussy and Kim really might forget her name cause oh my God this is the best sex she's ever had in her entire life. 

Kim feels something hot and fluttering deep in her stomach. It's bubbling deep within her like a volcano ready to explode. She's never felt anything like it. Their skin is slapping together loudly and her pussy is making this loud sloshing sound. 

"Ohh you can???" Trini says low and sexy. "Fuck yeah." 

"Wha--" Kim's question is cut off as Trini pulls out of her suddenly and flips her onto her back by her legs. She shoves two fingers into Kim's warmth immediately, her middle and ring finger, and starts pumping it rapidly up and down. It was not in and out like it usually is supposed to go but up and down. Her pussy makes even louder sloshing sounds and the rumbling becomes so strong Kim's body is starting to shake. 

Oh fuck! What was she _doing_ to her? She's never felt like this _ever_ before. 

Trini smirks and leans down and sucks Kim's clit into her mouth hard. Kim jolts off the table crying out loudly. Her body is shaking and her legs are flailing, she can't control herself. 

Trini releases her clit with a loud slurping pop and moves her hand even faster. The sloshing sounds like a fucking ocean and Kim's hips start rising off the table but Trini's other hand presses down hard on her lower belly forcing her back down. 

There's something building and Kim can't even explain it because she's never felt that way before. Trini groans loudly and says, "squirt for me baby." 

Kim has the protest of 'I don't think I can do that' on her lips because as if on cue her body lurches up high and violently and her legs shoot out completely straight as a jet of liquid shoots out of her and soaks Trini's chest, stomach, and thighs. Her yellow plaid shirt is soaked from Kim's outburst but it's not like Kim can apologize for it because she is shaking violently and jolting off the table out of control and...are those _noises_ coming from _her_?? 

"Ohhh yes, fuck yes baby," Trini moans moving forward anxiously. Kim's not even done shaking when Trini shoves the strapon back inside of her and starts pounding her hips into hers again. Her moans are desperate and anxious and she leans over the table placing her hands on either side of Kim's head. 

Kim just keeps cumming. Her juices keep shooting out of her pushing Trini's cock out or just sliding down her butt and pooling there at the bottom. She's seeing black at the edges of her vision and her voice is hoarse from screaming but Kim refuses to black out until she sees Trini cum. 

Trini cries out loudly as her body erupts in trembles and her legs shake. She pumps erratically, moaning and clenching her eyes shut as the orgasm rushing through her and that's the last thing Kim sees before she completely blacks out. 

...

Kim wakes up in a large bed. The mattress is comfortable and the bed frame is carved completely out of wood. Her vision is a bit blurry and takes a moment to focus, but when it does she sees the various trophies and medals lining the walls as well a variety of different types of axes. 

"Welcome back princess." 

Kim looks to her right and sees Trini laying beside completely naked her sitting up on some pillows and smirking. Whoa. Niiiice tiddies. Ugh...she's turned into Zack. 

"You knocked out pretty hard, I had to carry you here and then go clean that horrible horrible mess you made," Trini says grinning. "You also totally ruined my shirt but that's okay, it was worth it." 

"Fuck," Kim says turning bright red turning her eyes away from Trini's exposed chest. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even know I _could_ do that." 

"Maybe you just weren't with the right people before," Trini says so goddamn smug and Kim wants to kiss that smug smile off her lips but she feels numb and tingly everywhere and she's pretty her legs don't work. 

"I know I don't know you, like...at all," Kim says. "But I really, _really_ wanna do that again." 

Trini smirks and leans over Kim's body teasingly brushing her lips against hers. "Mm, sure, but you have to take me out on a date first." 

Kim snorts and looks at her in shock but then smiles and says, "tomorrow night at seven?" 

Trini smiles and finally presses their lips together in such a gentle way that didn't compare at all to what they did before. "It's a date." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy guey...


	11. The Prude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a super long story heh but I hope you like it. 
> 
> Rating: Explicit  
> TW: mentioned rape and suicide attempt

The Prude

1\. 

“You are a prude, Kim” Ty said throwing his hands up in the air and walking away from the brunette woman sitting on the couch. Her wavy hair was messy extending all the way to her lower back and her white T-shirt was wrinkled and bunched up.

The woman, Kim, stood up from the couch and kept her head down. She wouldn’t even look at Ty with his tight muscle shirt and arms that were the size of her legs.

“I am not a prude Ty,” Kim said softly. “I just…I don’t want to have…to sleep with you.”

“We’ve been dating for two years Kim! How long were you expecting me to wait to have sex with you? Until after we’re married?”

Kim shrugged.

“You can’t even answer that?”

“I am not ready to sleep with you.”

Ty stepped right into Kim's personal space. “Can you say it?”

Kim lifted her gaze up to Ty for the first time. “Say what?”

“Sex. Say the word.”

“I can say it!” Kim said defensively.

“Okay then, say it.”

“No, why? That’s so stupid.”

“Say it Kim.”

Kim stood up straighter and took a deep breath. “S…Sss…Se…” She bit her lip and lowered her gaze again.

Ty scoffed. “You’re a prude! You know what Kim, I love you but we can’t work like this.”

“Ty I’ve never done it before, you can’t wait for me?”

“I waited for two years,” Ty said. “You’ve been to therapy and you’ve been trying to work out all your psychological bullshit that’s stopping you from having sex with me. It’s not working!”

Kim's eyes filled with tears. “I’m sorry Ty.”

Ty put his hands on Kim's cheeks and lifted her face up to look at him. “You are gorgeous and sweet, I love spending every minute with you, but I can’t do this anymore. Whatever you need to do to get comfortable with sleeping with me do it, and then come find me.”

Kim pushed his hands away. “No Ty, I’m not going to find you, you’re supposed to wait for me, you’re supposed to help me.”

“Well here’s a reality check Kimmy, no one’s gonna fucking wait for you,” Ty said. “I’m probably the only guy in the world who would wait as long as I did. Get your shit together or you’re gonna end up alone.”

“But if it was true love…”

Ty laughed aloud. “You poor deluded girl, you really think love exists?”

“But you said…”

“Yes I love you, but you’re not the first girl I’ve loved and you’re definitely not the last,” Ty scoffed grabbing his jacket from the nearby chair. “If you ever need sex you can call me Kim.”

“If you walk out that door you won’t hear from me again,” Kim said losing her temper for the first time but reining it in quickly and directing her gaze back down to the floor.

“Fine,” Ty said with a derisive snort. “Have fun being an asexual freak.”

With those words Ty stormed out of Kim's apartment slamming the door behind him. Kim broke into tears almost instantly and let her body fall on the couch. She cried for a good five minutes before she dragged herself up and went to her computer. She went to Google and typed in, “How to be more sexual?”

The first thing she saw was a blog called, “Natural Sexuality.” She clicked on it and saw the author’s name at the top, “Tommi Oliver: Sex Therapist.”

_“Sexuality should be a natural impulse that should emerge from you instinctively. By nature woman are much more sexual than men, that is why women are often over-sexualized in the media and the idea of lesbians is a lot more appealing than the idea of gay men. That being said, who better to learn sex from than from a woman?”_

Kim glanced at a picture of the author in the corner. She was a tall brunette woman with her hair in a ponytail.

_“I own a club in Angel Grove called **The Hook** and it is a place where people of all kinds can come and explore their sexuality. It is a place where you can bring out the natural sensuality that you have hidden beneath the surface. It doesn’t matter if you’re gay, straight, bisexual, pansexual, transgender, everyone is welcome.”_

“ _The Hook_ ,” Kim said. “Never heard of it.”

She thought about what Ty said how she had tried therapy and even medications, but it couldn’t help her with the anxiety she felt whenever it came to intimacy and sex. So much so that she couldn’t even _say_ the word!

She felt her face heat up at just the thought of the word. She read the last line of the article that said, _“Sometimes to explore your sexuality you have to tell the world ‘fuck you’ and take a damn risk.”_

Kim bit her lip in nervousness. The only risk she had ever taken in her whole life was wearing brown pants with black shoes. She wouldn’t get on roller coasters, she wouldn’t drive not even one mile past the speed limit, and she couldn’t handle confrontation. She looked at the name of the club. _The Hook_. It sounded like a risky place and that scared the crap out of Kim in ways that were unexplainable to her.

She moved the mouse to the close box then paused. She bit her lip harder drawing out a little blood. She darted her tongue out and licked the blood away grimacing at the metallic taste it had. “Come on Kim,” she said to herself, “You can’t even look people in the eye.”

She moved the mouse to the tool bar Google Maps and typed in _The Hook._ Gulping she typed in the address into her GPS then went into her room to change.

_The Hook_ was not on the main street like the other clubs. It was in the backside surrounded on either side by two dark alleyways. Every thing about the place screamed out “shady” but Kim built up her courage and parked across from it. She stepped out of the car and walked across to the club that was pumping loud techno music.

Kim had worn a nice black dress that was tight on the top half but showed no cleavage and flowy on the bottom half that extended past her knees. The moment she stepped into the club she smelled the strong odor of cigarettes and alcohol. The club was jam packed with people who were all over the place, dirty dancing and screaming at the male and female dancers on small stages. In dark corners Kim could see people on top of each other doing all sorts of naughty things that Kim was very glad she couldn’t see. The thought of it made her more nervous than she could handle. She walked to the bar nearly at a running speed and tried to get the attention of the bartender: a woman in a metallic bra and bikini set and knee high black leather boots.

Kim's eyes widened and thought, _what the heck did I get myself into?_

“Can I buy you a drink beautiful?” Kim turned at the deep voice that addressed her. He was a tall blonde guy with a confident grin on his face and a cut off gym shirt that showed basically his whole torso.

Kim stammered nervously. “Uh I don’t think so…”

“Come on baby,” he said stepping up really close to her.

“No,” Grace said putting her hands on his chest and pushing him back.

“You can’t be in here alone beautiful,” he insisted getting even closer.

Kim started to panic. “N-No p-please n-no…”

“Hank!”

The guy immediately backed away from Kim. A tall woman stepped in between them and Kim immediately recognized her as the writer of that article, Tommi Oliver.

Hank stammered, “Tommi…”

“Shut up! This is a place for people to feel comfortable enough to explore their sensuality, that means when someone says ‘No’ it’s fucking ‘NO!’”

Hank looked sheepish. “I’m sorry Tommi.”

“Don’t apologize to me,” Tommi said.

Hank looked at Kim directly and Kim averted her eyes unable to lock eyes with him. “I apologize, really I’m so sorry.”

Tommi looked at Kim who nodded shyly and softly said, “It’s okay.”

“Hank you can fuck off now,” Tommi said. Hank immediately scampered away like a scolded puppy as Tommi turned around to Kim. “Are you okay?”

Kim looked up at her for a moment, nodded her head, then looked back down to the floor.

“What is your name?”

“Kim.”

“Kim sweetie, what are you doing here?”

Kim looked at her again, “I read your blog.”

“Ah, okay, saved me from introducing myself,” Tommi said. “So then what was it about my blog that intrigued you? What are you looking for?”

Kim shrugged.

“Come with me darling,” Tommi said. “It’s hard to talk over this loud music.”

Kim hesitated.

“Don’t be scared, you’re safe with me.”

Kim nodded then followed Tommi away from the bar and towards the back of the club where there was a bright green door that said in gold letters “Dr. Tommi Oliver, Private Office.”

Tommi opened the door and Kim timidly stepped into the office where there was colorful furniture everywhere. The wood desk was painted neon green, the chairs were bright yellow like a highlighter, the carpet was very soft and bouncy and a light royal blue color. The ceiling was a giant mirror and the rest of the walls were painted purple.

“I really like skittles,” Tommi said with a small laugh.

Kim chuckled. “I like skittles too.”

“My friend who designed the room for me is a lesbian, so she really rainbow-fied it for me,” Tommi said taking a seat behind her desk. “Have a seat Kim.”

Kim nodded and sat across from her.

“So now Kim, tell me what you’re looking for?”

Kim bit her lip and looked down at her hands that were fidgeting together.

“How long have you had Anxiety?”

Kim's head shot up in surprise. “How did you know?”

“You can’t look people in the eye, you get really nervous around people, and you have nervous mannerisms like biting your lip and fidgeting.”

Kim shrugged. “I don’t know, ever since I was a kid.”

“Do you think my article can cure your anxiety?” Tommi asked.

“You said that it should be natural,” Kim said.

“It? You mean sensuality?”

Kim bit her lip and nodded.

Tommi leaned forward. “Can you say the word sex?”

Kim shook her head. “You said people have to take risks.”

“So this is you taking a risk?” Tommi said.

Kim nodded.

“You come to a sex club dressed like you’re going to church and freak out when someone offers you a drink?” Tommi said.

Kim stood up. “You’re right, I shouldn’t even be here. I’m just gonna leave, sorry for wasting your time, have a…”

“Now wait a minute,” Tommi said standing up. “I didn’t say you didn’t belong here.”

“But…”

“No, no buts, I can help you,” Tommi said. “I can help you find what you’re looking for.”

Kim sat back down. “How?”

Tommi sat back down as well. “Kim, what is your sexual preference?”

Kim shrugged and said, “I like men.”

“You don’t seem so sure.”

“I used to have a friend who was a girl and I thought she was attractive. Her name is Amanda."

“But you’ve never had like fantasies about her?”

“Fantasies? I don’t have fantasies,” Kim said.

Tommi looked stunned. “Ever?“

Kim shook her head.

“About men or women?”

“Never.”

Tommi took a deep breath. “Okay, that’s pretty severe, but I think I have the solution. How long did you have this friend? Amanda."

“She’s still my friend, she just moved to New York for college and got a job there,” Kim said. “We talk on the phone sometimes.”

“Do you feel comfortable around women more than men?”

Kim thought about it for a moment then nodded her head.

Tommi smiled. “That’s what I thought. I helped this girl a few years back who had a traumatic thing happen to her and she’s become my star apprentice. She’s a lesbian and a very good friend. She’s the perfect person to help you.”

Kim stood up red faced. “No, no I can’t sleep with a woman, that’s wrong, no!”

“Why is it wrong?” Tommi said.

Kim stammered. “Well uh…”

“Cause some bigots wrote it in a Bible and said it was the word of God?” Tommi said.

Kim sighed deeply. “No, it’s not wrong like that, it’s just…”

“Do you remember the first thing I said in my blog after I said that sexuality was a natural instinct?” Tommi said.

Kim gulped. “That women were more…than men.”

Tommi grinned. “You said you were taking a risk right?”

Kim nodded her head. “Okay, let’s do it.”

2\. 

The house was small and quaint but decorated like a mansion. The leather couches were of the best quality, the glass table in the middle of the room looked like pure crystal, and the floors were made of all glass that gave a great view of light blue clean water from the ocean.

The kitchen had a silver stove, a giant silver fridge, and all silver cabinets around the kitchen. Kim was astonished she could only imagine what the bathroom and bedroom would look like. She shuddered immediately afterwards knowing what would happen in there.

“Relax Kim, there’s no reason to be scared,” Tommi said.

“Then how come I feel like I’m about to jump off a cliff?”

“Because you are Kim,” Tommi said, “You’re about to jump off the cliff of your comfort zone and bring out the sexual being you have trapped beneath your fear.”

Kim gulped.

Tommi chuckled and grabbed Kim's shoulders. “Don’t be scared Kim, be excited that you’re finally gonna find the real Kim and bring her out for everyone to see.”

“What if I unleash her and no one likes her?” Kim said. “What if _I_ don’t like her?”

Tommi laughed. “You don’t like her now, if not you wouldn’t be here. It can only get better Kim, and let me tell you, I can see the hidden woman you have trapped in there and I like her a lot.”

“Really?” Kim said nervously.

Tommi grinned and nodded. “And I’m a damn good judge of character.”

There was a knock on the door and Kim jumped. “Is that her?”

Tommi looked at her watch. “Oh yes, she’s always punctual, not ever a minute early or late.”

“Really?”

“It’s her OCD,” Tommi said walking to the door and opening it. “There you are!”

“Tommi!” The short latina girl with medium length wavy hair nearly jumped on Tommi giving her a hug. Kim noticed that she had these hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle and that her face looked so smooth and friendly.

Kim immediately felt safe around her, even more so than with Amanda whom she had spoken to over the phone the night before. She had called Ty all sorts of horrible names for what he did to Kim, and then proceeded to encourage her to do this ‘treatment’ with Tommi.

“Kim,” Tommi said bringing the girl over to her, “This is Trini. Trini, this is Kim.”

“Nice to meet you Kim,” Trini said with a charming smile extending her hand for a shake.

Kim hesitated but then gripped Trini's hand and gave it a firm shake.

“Okay, I’ll leave you two to get acquainted,” Tommi said, “Remember girls, if you need help call me I’m always here for you.”

“Everything will be perfect,” Trini said confidently.

Tommi scoffed. “Of course it will, you wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Tommi waved goodbye and made her way out of the apartment shutting the door behind her. The moment Tommi was gone Kim felt that awkward silence come in. She lowered her gaze to the floor and started wringing her hands.

“So Tommi tells me you can’t even say the word sex huh?” Trini said.

Kim looked up in shock. “W-what else did she tell you?”

“You have severe Anxiety, but there’s more to it than that isn’t there?” Trini said.

“What makes you say that?”

“I’m pretty fucked up too,” Trini said with a small laugh. “I know another fucked up person when I see one.”

“I’m not… _effed_ up,” Kim said.

Trini laughed. “Oh wow.”

Kim sighed. “Maybe this is not a good idea.”

When she tried to leave Trini grabbed her shoulders and pressed her hard against a wall. Kim gasped and immediately felt panic.

“Shh,” Trini said softly caressing her cheek. “You said you were taking a risk, and I’m a believer of going right to it, like ripping off a Band-Aid.”

“I don’t like Band-Aids,” Kim squeaked.

Trini broke into laughter. “You are so cute.” She backed away and said, “Just relax and stop trying to leave, you want to do this right? I have your consent?"

“Y-yes.”

“Okay, then stop trying to leave and go sit down,”

Kim nodded and walked to the couch saying, “Yes ma’am.”

Trini laughed. “There’s no need for that, we are equals here, the point of this is to bring out the inner Kim not to suppress her more.”

Kim nodded. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, you never have to apologize for anything,” Trini said moving to the sofa beside Kim. “I want you to feel safe, no guilt for anything.”

Kim took a deep breath. “Okay.”

“You ready to start?”

“I’m not sure,” Kim said.

Trini chuckled. “Don’t worry I’m not gonna make you do anything you’re not ready for, and you’ve got a lot of things to work out, like the fact that you can’t say 'sex' or 'fuck.'”

“They are just words,” Kim said.

“Exactly so why can’t you say them?”

Kim shook her head. “I don’t know it’s rude.”

“You know what it is? You are so graceful in every sense of the word; you are graceful in the way you move, you have a beauty that’s so graceful, and your politeness is so graceful. I mean if you told me you did ballet I wouldn’t be surprised at all.”

Kim blushed. “I do do ballet.”

Trini burst into laughter. “Good Lord. Well it’s time for you to be a little graceless.”

Kim nodded. “Sooo, how do I do that?”

“Okay, first off relax, you’re sitting like you have a stick up your ass.”

“I don’t let anything even near my…buttocks.”

“Ohhh em gee!” Trini laughed. “Say ass.”

“What? No!”

“Say it!”

“No!”

“Say it or I’ll pin you down again.”

Kim looked nervous.

“I’m dead serious,” Trini warned.

Kim cleared her throat and said, “Aaaasss.”

Trini laughed. “How do you feel now?”

“Like sh…heck.”

Trini sighed and climbed on Kim who let out a squeak. Trini straddled her hips and pinned her firmly against the couch. Kim's breath grew heavy but she wasn’t sure if it was panic or arousal.

“Fuuucking say it.”

Kim's breath hitched. “Shhhiiitt.”

“Good, very good, don’t be afraid,” Trini said seductively running her hands slowly up Kim's sides.

Kim shuddered and gripped her hands. “I-I c-can’t.”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Trini said. She gently cupped Kim's chin. “Now say sex.”

Kim's eyes filled with tears and shook her head.

“Hey,” Trini grabbed Kim's cheeks and made their eyes meet. “Why are you crying?”

“Cause I can’t do this!”

Trini gripped her cheeks tighter. “Yes you can, look at me.” Their eyes locked. “You can do this, this is the risk, right here, right now.”

Kim wiped away her tears and took a deep breath. “S…sss…se—SEX!”

Trini cheered loudly. “Thatta girl!”

Kim let out a shaky sigh. “That was the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my life.”

“No it’s not,” Trini said, “because what you’re gonna do next is kiss me.”

Kim gulped. “No, no way,” she cried trying to get out from under Trini. Trini, surprisingly strong for her small size, pushed Kim hard against the couch.

“Fine, you’re not ready to initiate the kiss, and I doubt you ever have, so I’ll initiate,” Trini said, “But I want you to stop thinking. Close your eyes, turn off your brain, and just feel.”

“I don’t know how to do that,” Kim said.

Trini snorted. “You can’t think about not thinking.”

“But I…”

“Stop thinking.”

“No but…”

“Stop thinking,” Trini wrapped her hand around Kim's neck and leaned towards her.

“No I…”

“Stop thinking!” Trini pressed her lips against Kim's grinding her body down on her so she wouldn’t be able to move. Trini kept the kiss firm but soft giving Kim time to relax and feel the kiss.

Trini kept the kiss slow until she felt Kim's body relax underneath her. The moment she felt Kim increase the intensity of the kiss, Trini pushed more by pressing her body more on Kim's.

“Mm,” Trini moaned softly, “Touch me.”

Kim let out a small moan as Trini kissed her hard and moved Kim's hands to her sides. Trini moaned when Kim gripped her sides and deepened the kiss with a long groan. Their tongues swirled around together and Kim ran her hands up Trini's back.

The passion between them was boiling up fast but Trini kept her passion small letting Kim lose control. Kim had never been kissed in that way before and was having feelings she never had before. Ty's kisses never got this passionate and never caused Kim to moan and lose control. Her hands roamed all over Trini's back, scratching, trying to grab anything she could.

Kim broke the kiss with a gasp and panted hard, leaning her forehead against Trini's shoulder. Trini grinned and hugged her close rubbing her back to calm down her breathing.

Kim let out a shuddering sob and hugged Trini's waist tightly. Trini caressed her head gently and said, “Shh.”

Kim's tears poured out in heaps and her sobs wracked her body so hard Trini had to hold her even more tightly.

“What is causing you this pain?” Trini said softly, “What is hurting you?” 

3\. ( **Trigger Warning** )

“I used to live with my uncle for a while when my dad lost his job,” Kim said snuggling close to Trini's chest as they snuggled on the couch. “My mom had to go back to work and my dad was running around working odd jobs to try to find a new job. I had to take care of my five year old brother, get him to Kindergarten, pick him up after class, walk us home, get him food somehow, then wait for our parents to come home at like 10pm.”

“How old were you?” Trini asked.

“10.”

“10? Christ when I was 10 I was flinging boogers at people.”

Kim snorted. “Trust me I wanted to fling my boogers, but I couldn’t. That’s why my uncle offered to take us in while my parents settled their work schedules so we could have parents again. He was my mom’s brother and basically used to come over all the time with his four kids who were like my brothers and sisters. Sal, the oldest, had down syndrome and he was the sweetest person in the world. Sam was the second oldest but he took the responsibilities of everything because Sal couldn’t, so he would read everything and anything and just like…knew everything. Sandy was after him she was my same age and we were practically best friends. We used to coordinate which Barbies to get so that when we went to each other’s houses we had like whole sets.”

“Ew,” Trini muttered.

Kim chuckled. “Stop interrupting me.”

“Sorry I just hate Barbies, keep going please.”

“So the youngest was Sally and she was my brother’s age,” Kim continued. “She didn’t like Shawn though, she wanted to hang out with the big kids and we didn’t really want her around cause she was loud and annoying and then Shawn would start nagging us to tell her to play with him. We used to play together 4 to 5 times out of the week.”

“Wow that’s really close,” Trini said.

“Yes,” Kim said. “I didn’t feel like they were any different than Shawn. So when we went to live with them Shawn and I saw it as an extended slumber party and it was the greatest thing imaginable.”

“I bet.”

“I used to play with Sandy every single day but Sam was so cool and popular I wanted to be like him,” Kim said. "I started hanging out with Sam all the time, I loved being one of the boys and he was always like my big brother protecting me from everything. I trusted him with my life, that’s why I went to him when I first started wondering about s…” Kim took a deep breath then said, “ _sex_.”

“Well that’s natural,” Trini said, “I’m the oldest so all my younger siblings came to me for everything. I had no one to go to when I had problems that’s why I went to Tommi.”

“Exactly,” Kim said. “So I sat with Sam in the back room that no one ever went to because it was very creepy, and I asked him to explain _it_ to me.”

“Say it,” Trini said softly.

“S-sex,” Kim said gulping audibly.

“So what did he do?” Trini said feeling Kim falter from the story.

Kim started to fidget nervously. “He said that he would show me because it was too hard to explain.”

“Oh,” Trini said softly, “I am so sorry.”

Kim broke into tears and Trini hugged her close. Kim couldn’t control herself. Her body was wracking with hard sobs and the words spilled out of her before she could stop them. “He wouldn’t let me go, he would pin me there with my face on the mattress so no one could hear my screams, and it hurt so much and I was crying and I told him to stop and he wouldn’t stop, and there was blood, and it was all my fault, I could have stopped him, I should have told someone and it was my fault, all my…”

“Kim, Kim stop!” Trini cried climbing on top of Kim and shaking her shoulders to stop the madness. “KIM!”

Kim stopped speaking but the tears kept rolling down. Trini gently wiped away the tears and said, “Listen to me Kim, look at me.”

Kim locked eyes with her.

Trini's beautiful expressive eyes were brimmed with tears but she kept them in as she said, “It was not your fault. Do you hear me? It was not your fault. He is the one who did that to you, he was supposed to be like your brother, you trusted him and he broke that trust. This is no one’s fault but his, okay?”

“Then why do I feel so guilty?” Kim whimpered.

“Have you ever told anyone this but me?” Trini said.

Kim shook her head.

“Why not?”

“I thought it better to stop talking to everyone, or…I _couldn’t_ talk to anyone, I couldn’t even let anyone get close to me,” Kim said.

Trini gently caressed her cheek and said, “So what made you tell me? You just met me.”

“I don’t know,” Kim said. “Maybe because I know you won’t judge me. Because you’ve been nothing but nice and sweet to me. Because you are the only person I’ve ever in my life _wanted_ to kiss.”

Trini smiled and sat up straight. “Then kiss me.”

Kim hesitated as she sat up and looked Trini right in the eyes. She glanced down at Trini's lips then bit her own lip. Taking a deep breath she leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against Trini's.

Her hands instinctively gripped Trini's thighs and she slowly ran them up to her sides. The kiss didn’t get as crazy as the first one that Trini had initiated, it stayed really slow and gentle. Trini didn’t touch Kim at all, she let the taller woman control everything. Kim was the one who slipped her tongue into Trini's mouth and swirled it around hers. She was the one who ran her hands up the smaller woman’s back and slipped her fingers into her brown locks. Her hair was so soft and silky between her fingers, and her body felt so perfect perched on top of hers. Kim felt safe encased by Trini's thighs next to her hips, and her warm body astride her lap.

Her soft lips were so intoxicating and not rough like Ty who was always so rough and intrusive even when he was trying to be gentle. Kim broke the kiss with a gasp having run out of air. She kept her brown eyes closed not wanting to open them and find herself in her bed because the whole thing was a dream.

“Tommi said you’ve never had a fantasy, is that true?” Trini said softly.

Kim gulped and nodded her head. “I don’t know how to have a fantasy.” She opened her eyes slowly but lowered them right away in shame.

“That’s okay,” Trini said tilting her chin up. “That’s nothing to be ashamed of. You’ve shied away from sex because of your cousin. I’m assuming that means you’ve never watched porn, and if you ever had sexual thoughts you suppress them because you don’t know how to process them.”

Kim looked surprised. “Do you have a degree in psychology too?”

Trini snorted. “No. But I’ve been to a lot of therapy and group sessions. Plus Tommi is my best friend. You just learn things.”

“I think you understand me more than even I do,” Kim said.

Trini laughed. “Yeah sometimes other people can see in you what you can’t.”

“What do you see in me?”

“A beautiful soul,” Trini said.

Kim snorted and started singing, _“I don’t want another pretty face, I don’t want just anyone to hold, I don’t want my love to go to waste, I want…”_

Trini laughed. “I always quote songs by accident. Tommi catches me on it all the time.”

Kim chuckled.

“I like it when you’re playful,” Trini commented.

Kim shrugged shyly. “I don’t know, I just feel comfortable around you.”

“Well I want to help you be able to fantasize, because sometimes that’s the only way to let out pent up frustrations,” Trini said.

“Okay,” Kim said nodding.

"Tommi taught me a perfect technique," Trini said.

“You’ve known Tommi for a long time haven’t you? I can tell you’re really good friends.”

Trini nodded. “Yeah. But this isn’t about me.”

“I want to know you too,” Kim said.

“Know yourself first. Let’s do something crazy Kim, right now.”

Kim gulped. “W-what?”

“A change,” Trini said. “I bet you’ve never had any drastic makeovers or anything.”

Kim shook her head.

“Okay this is what we’re gonna do,” Trini said standing up. “I’m gonna have you lay in the bedroom and just watch some porn that is stored here.”

Kim looked stunned. “P-pornography?”

“It’s just on the T.V Kim,” Trini said with laugh. “I just want you to lay there and watch. Try to imagine what you see on the screen happening to you. And I’m the one doing it to you.”

“What will you do?” Kim asked.

“I’m gonna stay out here and coordinate things with Tommi for your little makeover, then when I come join you, you’ll tell me about what you saw.”

“ _Tell_ you?”

Trini smirked. “Oh yeah.”

…

Kim gulped as the blonde woman on the screen lay back on the bed slowly, pushed by the brunette woman wearing the bright orange underwear. Their breasts mashed together when the brunette got on top and kissed the other one passionately.

Kim tore her eyes from the screen and looked around the dim bedroom. The sheets of the bed she was on were dark burgundy and made of satin. The black shaggy carpeted floor surrounded the bed and led into a walk in closet that only had a few lingerie outfits, two white silk robes, and a large chest where Trini had taken out the porn DVD.

“Uhh.” The low moan from the screen pulled Kim's attention back to the movie. The brunette woman was on her back somehow and the blonde woman was in between her legs licking at her apex.

Kim felt a heat that ran up her legs and centered around her crotch. Her stomach felt like it had hundreds of butterflies and she was started to sweat and squirm.

“Mm yes, baby right there,” the brunette woman moaned.

_“I just want you to lay there and watch. Try to imagine what you see on the screen happening to you. And I’m the one doing it to you.”_

Trini's words were ringing in her head as she looked back to the screen and tried to put them in the situation of the two girls on the screen. She made herself the blonde woman and Trini the brunette. She looked back up to the screen and saw the brunette woman slowly easing two fingers into the blonde who was hissing softly and gripping the white sheets.

Kim focused. She felt a jolt that ran down her spine and her center was throbbing hard. She saw herself lying flat on her back arching up as Trini's fingers slid smoothly into her. She imagined the cute little smile she had as she let out a soft moan of excitement. Trini pumped her fingers in and out at a slow pace. She kept her beautiful eyes firmly locked onto hers as she leaned down and slowly licked her clit.

Kim bit her lip to suppress a low moan that rumbled from her throat. She felt a pressure building up inside of her that felt like she wanted to explode. Her back started arching up and her legs started to shake.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she gripped the sheets. She heard the sloshing sound of Trini's fingers pushing in and out of her at an increasing pace. The sound was loud and the moaning was almost screaming. She heard Trini's voice in her ear whispering softly, “Cum for me Kim. Cum for me.”

Kim let out a shuddering cry clenching her eyes shut even tighter. Her body started shaking and she felt something within her explode. Tingling sensations crawled through her entire body and her center was throbbing and pulsing. She couldn’t control how her hips thrust up into the air and how her back arched and how her body twisted from side to side.

Kim felt a weight on her hips and gentle touches on her head. The spasms stopped and she collapsed on the bed with a heavy breath. Her body felt like it was on fire and there was a thudding sound in her ears. She was hyperaware of the gentle caress on her head and she slowly opened her eyes.

Trini was there, straddling her hips looking down at her with a look Kim had never seen before. She was breathing heavily and her brown eyes had turned so dark they looked almost black. Against her stomach she felt something hard and firm pressing against her. 

Kim blinked a few times and realized that the whole thing had been a fantasy. The Porn was still playing behind Trini. The whole thing had felt so real and she heard Trini's voice in her ear, though now that Trini was actually there she wasn’t sure if that part at least was real or not. And the hardness was still pressing against her and Kim could see that very obvious bulge in between Trini's legs. 

Kim suddenly felt open and exposed. Her face flushed bright red and she tried to cower away from Trini and that dark look on her face that she didn’t understand.

Trini held her still and leaned down fast, crashing their lips together. Kim responded to the kiss instantly, gripping the back of Trini's neck as the shorter woman kissed her with a fervor she hadn’t before. The surge of passion that shot through her body was even stronger than what she felt in that fantasy. Trini seemed to be unraveling on top of her and to Kim's surprise she wasn’t scared about it.

She was even more surprised though, when Trini suddenly broke the kiss, scrambled off of her, and placed a pillow over her crotch. She shut her eyes and took two deep breaths. She stayed still for a moment in complete silence then opened her eyes to look at Kim.

Kim was about to question her when Trini smiled and said, “Like I said before, this isn’t about me.”

4\. 

“I almost lost it with her,” Trini said softly, looking away from Kim who was sitting in the hairdresser chair getting her hair cut, and looking at Tommi.

Tommi cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “Is that so?”

Trini narrowed her eyes. “You did this on purpose didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tommi said seriously but the smirk wouldn’t leave her face.

“Look, I made a promise Tommi,” Trini said. “I keep my promises.”

“I know Trini,” Tommi said. “What made you almost lose it?”

Trini took a deep breath. “Last night when I was setting up this haircut with you, I had her watch porn and try to fantasize that scene but with me.”

Tommi laughed. “You evil genius. That's even better than my technique.”

“Too evil I think,” Trini said. “When I got back I saw her on the bed on the verge of an orgasm gripping the sheets and moaning my name.”

“And you wanted to jump her bones?” Tommi said.

Trini sighed and bit her lip. “I can’t break my promise.”

“Some promises can’t be kept Trini.”

“No,” Trini said firmly. “I do not break my promises.”

Tommi sighed and raised her hands in defeat. “Fine then.”

“What are they doing to my hair?” Kim said pointing the large amounts of hair on the ground.

“Making it different,” Trini said.

“That’s what this is all about, finding the new Kim,” Tommi said as another hairdresser walked in and took Trini to another chair. 

“Me? Oh no I don’t need a makeover,” Trini said.

“I didn’t say you _needed_ it,” Tommi said. “But it’d be nice to change it up once in a while.”

Trini looked at her suspiciously. “You are planning something.”

“Trini don’t be ridiculous.”

“This is not my therapy session it’s Kim's, so whatever you have up your sleeve…”

“I don’t have anything up my sleeve,” Tommi laughed. “I just have professional hairdressers and makeup artists here for an hour and why say no to a free makeover?”

Trini glared at her for another moment, then hesitantly walked to the chair.

…

“Oh my God,” Tommi said clapping her hands. “You look amazing!”

Kim blushed and started fidgeting with her skirt. “Really?”

“Fantastic!” Tommi cried.

Kim hair had been cut right above her shoulders, her makeup had been done to look very natural, and she was dressed in a button up white blouse that was tucked in to a black pencil shirt that had suspenders attached to them.

When Trini walked out of the backroom her jaw nearly dropped. “Kim you look…”

Kim blushed and squirmed slightly. “You look…you look, n-nice too.”

Tommi said, “Trini, you look great with one side braided like that.”

The short woman just grinned. She was wearing a yellow plaid shirt under a black vest and tight black Dickies.

“It brings out your eyes,” Kim said softly.

Trini smiled. “Thank you.”

“Okay ladies, our work here is done,” Tommi said. “I’ll book everything for your trip and call you with the details. Have fun in the meantime.” She winked playfully and led all the hairdressers and their equipment out of the apartment.

“You know when you told me Tommi would be here first thing in the morning for makeovers you weren’t kidding,” Kim said.

Trini laughed. “Yeah Tommi never fails with this stuff.”

“Sorry for falling asleep so soon last night,” Kim said. “It was so emotional, and I was really tired, and it was so comfortable being cuddled up…”

“Hey what did I say when we first started this yesterday?” Trini interjected. “Don’t apologize ever. You can’t do anything wrong here. Okay?”

Kim smiled and nodded.

“Okay Kim, well today is a brand new day and Tommi made a few calls during the makeovers,” Trini said. “We’re gonna do things that the old Kim would never ever do.”

Kim fidgeted. “That’s scary.”

“Change always is, but you’re not alone, I’ll be with you the whole time.”

Kim smiled and took Trini's arm when she offered it to her. They walked out of the apartment together and to the elevator.

When the elevator doors closed Trini noticed that Kim tensed up and looked a bit anxious. She gripped her hand tighter then gave her a soft peck on the lips. Trini lingered close to her waiting for Kim to give her a return kiss. The taller woman delivered swiftly. The kiss was a bit longer than the first, and when they parted the elevator dinged its arrival on the first floor.

Trini smiled and said, “Not so scary now huh?”

Kim laughed. “You clever girl.”

“So I’ve been told,” Trini said leading her out of the elevator and towards a silver convertible parked in front of the building.

“ _This_ is your car?” Kim said incredulously.

Trini scoffed. “You think I’m not capable of owning a car like this?”

“No, I…”

“Cause you’d be right, this is one of Tommi's cars.”

Kim sighed in relief. “That was mean.”

“Yeah it was.” Trini grinned cheekily and unlocked the car.

“So where are we going?” Kim said climbing into the passenger side while Trini settled in the driver’s seat putting on her seatbelt.

“You’ll see,” Trini said with a grin.

…

Kim stared wide-eyed at the huge jet in front of her. The guy behind her clipping the parachute around both of them said, “Ain’t she a beaut?”

He had an Australian accent and he was at least a head taller than Kim. The guy who was going to be tied up with Trini was at least three heads taller than her. She looked like a little dwarf and Kim thought it was absolutely adorable.

“Ever been skydiving before mate?”

“No,” Kim said.

“How about you little one?” The guy jumping with Trini said.

“Yeah, two times,” Trini said smacking his leg. “Don’t call me little one!”

“But you’re so small!” He laughed.

“Ready?” the guy attached to Kim said.

“Yes,” Trini said.

“No,” Kim murmured.

“Don’t listen to her, I’m not letting her chicken out,” Trini said.

“Don’t be scared mate, I’ve been skydiving for years. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Yeah,” the guy with Trini said, “Just relax and enjoy it, we’ll do the work.”

The men led the women into the jet where the pilot was checking all the systems. They held on to this bar on the ceiling awkwardly because Kim had some random guy attached to her. 

“This is where we usually attach ourselves to you,” the guy with Trini said seeing the discomfort on Kim's face as he started attaching himself to Trini.

The guy attached to Kim was completely oblivious to her discomfort said, “It’s alright mate, this little lady didn’t want to get on the plane without being attached.”

“She gets a bit anxious,” Trini said as the jet rumbled to life.

The roar of jet made it impossible for anyone to hear anything and Kim felt the panic rising up her body. Trini gripped her hand firmly in reassurance and gave her a smile. Kim focused on her.

She didn’t know what it was about the short latina that made her relax. No one had ever been able to relax her and make her feel so comfortable, not even her brother and Amanda. She had literally met the woman the day before and she felt like she had known her for years. Suddenly it didn’t matter that the plane was lifting into the air and she could feel the wind slamming against her from the open door.

After a few minutes they were up thousands of feet in the air and circling a large open field and the guy behind Kim said, “Ready then?”

“Let’s go,” Trini's guy said.

“Just close your eyes and enjoy Kim,” Trini said.

Kim gulped and nodded.

The guys led them to the open door and the wind grew stronger and louder. Kim looked down and gasped. The green field underneath them looked like a tiny speck, it felt like looking at an atlas. Kim started to hyperventilate and she felt a gentle touch on her arm.

“Relax love,” her guy said.

“Jump on 3?” Trini's guy said. The excitement in his voice was so evident and Kim could see the exhilaration on Trini's face, but she felt nothing but pure fear.

“1…2…”

Kim was screaming way too loud to even hear 3. Her body was free falling fast and the air against her body was hitting so hard it pushed her cheeks back and she couldn’t even hear her screams anymore.

Then she felt it. That excitement that she saw anticipated on Trini's face. The rush of adrenaline shot up through her body. She was falling through the sky releasing all those pent emotions. She felt like she was flying and she’d never felt so free in her life.

The ground was growing bigger and Kim didn’t even fear hitting the ground. She felt a hard tug as the parachute opened and and they floated down slowly to the ground. As they landed Kim felt her guy’s hands releasing her from him and stepped away laughing loudly.

“WOO!” She turned at the cheer and saw Trini and her guy giving each other high fives and laughing in excitement.

Trini ran towards her like an excited child and pulled her into a tight hug. Kim laughed and held her firmly. “That was amazing!” Kim cried.

Trini broke the hug and looked her right in the eye breathing heavily. She gripped the back of Kim's neck hard and pulled her in for a kiss. Kim immediately melted into the kiss gripping Trini's shoulders so hard her nails dug into her skin.

They broke the kiss breathlessly when they heard Trini's guy saying, “Daaaamn.”

Kim blushed, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Trini grabbed her hand and led her away from them saying, “Let’s get out of here.”

5.

The bedroom door slammed loudly behind Trini as the two stumbled into it stuck in a passionate lip-lock. Kim's hands were all over Trini's body trying to grab a hold of anything and everything because she didn’t know how to deal with the surging passion that was raging through her body. Trini suddenly shoved Kim hard onto the bed and pinned her there.

Kim moaned and panted heavily. Underneath the heavy passion she felt were the lingering feelings of fear and she thought for a moment that they should stop. Only for moment, because when Trini smirked at her and lifted her plaid shirt off revealing her sexy flat stomach and bra-clad chest all thoughts of stopping went flying out the window.

Standing there in just her bra and black Dickies that had a large bulge in them, Trini crooked her finger towards Kim in a ‘come here’ motion.

Kim gulped and stood up. She started wringing her hands and looked down to the ground as Trini stepped right into her personal space.

With a smirk on her face Trini started unbuttoning Kim's white shirt while slowly tucking it out of her pencil skirt. It wasn’t tucked in very well because they changed out of their skydiving gear and into their regular clothes in a hurry to get back to the apartment.

Only one of suspenders was hooked, and Trini unhooked it slowly licking up the taller woman’s throat. Kim moaned anxiously and started tugging at the belt on Trini's Dickies.

“No,” Trini said softly moving Kim's hands away. “This is not about me.”

“But…”

“Shh.” Slowly she slid off Kim's shirt and noticed that the taller woman was trembling and whimpering softly. “Don’t be scared Kim, I will not hurt you.”

Kim nodded and bit her lip.

Trini gently removed Kim's bra then unzipped the back of Kim's pencil skirt.

“Trini,” Kim whimpered softly.

“I know this is your first time Kim,” Trini whispered very slowly pushing down Kim's skirt and panties. “I’ll go slow. I mean if you want me to." 

Kim nodded her approval but she was still trembling. Never in a million years did she ever think she would be doing this and much less with a woman she had just met. But the shorter woman brought out something within her that Kim never thought she had. Kim thought she had it all figured out, black and white; everything was sorted out. Then Trini tore it all apart.

Trini's lips were on the taller woman’s throat gently pushing her down on the bed. "Verbal consent please?" Trini said breathlessly.

Kim couldn’t help but moan. She wanted this, no she _needed_ this. "Y-yes," Kim sighed. "You have my consent."

Trini's lips moved down her collarbone towards her breasts. Kim recalled that this was the farthest she ever let any previous boyfriend go, kissing the collarbone, but never naked. And unlike those times she had no intention of trying to stop the kisses. She wondered how it would feel to have Trini's mouth on her breasts, it must feel…

“Ohhh God!” Kim cried out in surprise as Trini sucked in her right nipple hard. Her back was arching up and the tingling sensation running through her body was something incredible.

Trini brought up her other hand to gently tweak Kim's other nipple. She loved feeling the taller woman thrashing underneath her. There was so much passion and desperation between them, Trini felt like she was burning alive.

The shorter woman moved her lips down Kim's stomach and heard the taller woman moaning loudly. She reached Kim's navel and swirled her tongue around feeling the woman tremble underneath her.

Trini sat up in between Kim's spread legs and looked down at her glistening folds. Kim felt a blush creeping up to her cheeks as she squirmed under the shorter woman’s gaze. Her body was trembling so much her breath came out in short gasps.

Trini gently caressed her calves and said, “Kim, do you want me?”

Kim bit her lip and whimpered.

“I don’t want to force you into anything, I need you to tell me yes or I won’t do it,” Trini said reinforcing the consent factor again. “I want you, but I need to know if I can have you.”

Kim nodded her head anxiously. "Yes!" Her heart was beating fast and her lip trembled. Trini gently kissed Kim's knee then started leading a trail upwards. Kim cried out gripping the sheets as her back arched up. Trini's lips on her inner thigh was magical.

Kim could have screamed when she felt Trini's tongue slowly flicking her clit. It was one flick, but the sparks that ran through her body hit her like giant waves on a rocky cliff. The fire burning within her was almost unbearable. She squirmed uncontrollably so Trini had to wrap her arms around Kim's thighs and pin her down slightly while she licked her slit slowly and languidly.

Trini intensified the licking, zoning in on the taller woman’s clit and swirling around it in tight circles.

“Ohh my God! Ohh God! Trini!”

Kim's back was arching up higher and higher and her screams were irritating her throat.

Trini felt a sharp tug on her hair from where Kim had gripped her but she stayed firm. Then she felt it: the trembling body underneath her mouth, the undulating hips, the stifled screamed silenced by the intensity of the orgasm.

_Let’s go all the way Kimmy,_ Trini thought quickly moving up and slipping two fingers deep into Kim before she could even collapse on the bed from the previous orgasm.

“Trini!” Kim cried. Her voice was hoarse and had a little squeak to it that turned Trini on to no end. Pressing her thigh against her hand, Trini used it to aid her hand in thrusting into Kim.

She locked eyes with the taller woman and whispered, “kiss me Kim. Taste yourself on my lips.”

Kim was much too delirious to protest. She melted into the kiss and moaned at both at the tangy taste of herself on Trini's lips and the particularly hard thrust Trini gave her when their lips met.

Kim was losing her inhibitions. Her vision was jaded with stars, her breath was on the verge of hyperventilation, and suddenly every single fear she ever had was gone. _This is right, this is what it’s supposed to be. I want more! I want more of Trini!_

“Harder! Faster! Please Trini!” Kim cried out her hands clawing at the shorter woman’s back. “Fuck me! Fuck me!”

Trini moaned at the words and thrust as hard as she could. The bed started squeaking as it started to move out of place and the headboard was banging hard against the wall. The wet sounds of Trini's fingers plunging in and out of Kim was driving the latina absolutely insane. She had to fight the urge to grind her hardness against Kim's thigh.

“Oh my God! Trini, fuck! Yes! I’m gonna…ahhh!”

Kim was arching up, trembling, with her arms flailing in all directions trying to grab at anything that could quell the burning passion within her.

The burning passion that Trini released.

6\. 

“Tommi there are not words to describe how incredibly pissed off I am at you!” Trini yelled slamming her fists against Tommi's desk.

Tommi didn’t even glance up from her laptop.

“Are you listening to me? What the fuck are you doing to me Tommi!?”

Tommi looked up from her laptop then and sat back in her chair. “What am _I_ doing to you Trini?”

Trini growled in frustration. “Kim!”

Tommi snorted. “Last time I checked Kim is an individual person who makes her own decisions.”

“You knew exactly what you were doing when you set me up with her,” Trini said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Trini,” Tommi said seriously but couldn’t wipe that smirk off her face. “That girl came to me needing help getting out of her shell and I knew you could do that. You’re such a beautiful sweet girl and it’s so easy to trust you. I knew you would help Kim.”

Trini sighed in frustration and sat down at the desk dropping her head in her hands.

Tommi stood up and walked to Trini's side. She laid a hand on her shoulder and said, “you’re falling for her aren’t you?”

Trini let out a sob. “I can’t break my promise.”

“I understand the importance of promises Trini, the thing I hate the most in the world is breaking promises,” Tommi said. “But there are circumstances that allow you to break them…”

“No! I can’t!” Trini cried. “I can’t.”

“Fine,” Tommi said with a nod. “But you know what else you can’t control?”

Trini looked up at Tommi with tears in her eyes.

“Your heart,” Tommi said. “Just like you didn’t have a say in being straight or gay, you have no say in who you love.”

“It’s not fair,” Trini sobbed.

“I know Trin, but don’t fear it because you are wonderful and you’ve been through so much and you deserve love Trini,” Tommi said. “Kim can be good for you.”

Trini sighed. “I’m gonna get hurt and what’s worse is that Kim is gonna get hurt. Find someone else to help Kim, I need to leave now.”

“Whoa, whoa!” Tommi said stepping in front of Trini. “Listen to me, you got a girl who couldn’t look you in the eye or say sex to do both _and_ go skydiving! _Skydiving_ Trini! Most _regular_ people would never do that. If you leave her now she’ll think there’s something wrong with her. She’ll retreat into herself and never ever get out again.”

Trini sighed in frustration because she knew Tommi was absolutely right.

“Is that what you want Trini?” Tommi said. “There will be a time when you and Kim have to part, but it’s far too soon now.”

Trini nodded slowly.

Tommi rubbed the shorter woman’s shoulders and said, “I hope you’ll take my advice and just let yourself love.”

Trini sighed and stood up. Without another word she walked out of Tommi's office.

…

Trini stepped into the bedroom and sighed at the sight of a naked Kimberly Hart still fast asleep on the bed just as she left her when she went to Tommi's office. She was laying on her stomach, her naked back illuminated by the sun, and her dark brown locks scattered all over the pillow.

Trini couldn’t help but smile. _Fuck I am so screwed._ She walked into the kitchen to make Kim some breakfast. She quickly made omlettes and carried the two plates into the bedroom along with two glasses of juice.

Trini walked in right when Kim was getting up. She had turned around and started stretching her limbs. _Fuck that is so hot_ Trini thought watching the taller woman's naked body enlongating and arching up as she groaned.

“Good morning Kim,” Trini said. Her voice cracked slightly.

Kim grinned at her and Trini's heart fluttered. “Good morning Trini, what’s this?”

“My specialty omlette, there’s a surprise ingredient,” Trini said setting down the tray in front of Kim who crossed her legs Indian style then walked to the other side of the bed to sit beside her.

“What’s in it?”

“Secret,” Trini said with a grin. “Just eat.”

The women ate in comfortable silence. Never before had either one of them been able to sit next to someone for a long period time without speaking and not feel awkward as fuck. But with each other it was different. There was no need for words.

They ate all their food while stealing glances at each other then Trini cleared the plates breaking the silence between them with, “why don’t you hop in the shower? I have things planned today.”

“Things?” Kim said fearfully. “Like skydiving things?”

Trini laughed. “What’s worse than skydiving?”

“Hot air ballooning.”

Trini shuddered. “Even _I_ won’t do that shit.”

“So it’s safer?”

“Kim, just trust me okay, it’s fun and that’s the whole point,” Trini said. “Go shower.”

As Trini left the room Kim grabbed a new outfit to wear then walked into the restroom. She turned on the hot water and waited a while for it to heat up before balancing it with the cold water and stepping in.

The warm water felt nice against her skin and reminded her of the warmth of Trini's body on top of her. The gentleness of her touch, the hardness between her legs pressing so good against her belly, the way she moaned softly at her own gasps of pleasure, the way Trini held her when the orgasms made her tremble out of control and then spooned her until her breathing calmed down and she fell asleep.

Kim felt a sudden burning shooting up and down her body. Her core was throbbing she felt like she needed release. Her breathing was heavy and her body was trembling in desperation.

“Do you know what you have to do when you feel hot and horny like you do right now?”

Trini's voice was low and husky and right in her ear. Kim shuddered and sighed then shook her head.

Trini grabbed Kim's hand and guided it to Kim's breast. “Squeeze,” Trini said. Kim moaned and obeyed. “Tweak the nipples, tug on them a little, and twist them.”

Kim groaned as her nipple became hard as a rock under her own touch.

“Good,” Trini purred gently pushing Kim's hand down her stomach. Kim hissed when Trini guided her hand in between her wet folds.

Trini released Kim's hand and gently turned her around to face her. She pushed Kim against the wall and watched her.

“What are you doing?” Kim breathed.

“Teaching you how to masturbate,” Trini said. “Don’t move your hand from where it is and leave your fingers flat just like that.”

“Okay,” Kim said her voice shaking.

“I want you to rub in circles,” Trini said.

“W-where?”

“Where it is, you have to search for the clit, it’s that spot that sends chills down your spine,” Trini said. “It feels like a little piece of protruding skin.”

Kim started moving her hand in circles as her breath picked up. “What do I do when I find it?”

“Focus on it and just keep rubbing,” Trini said. “Just go with the flow and do what feels good.”

Trini's gaze on her fueled her as she rubbed in circles. She knew she found the spot when she felt a jolt and her hips lurched forward.

“Yes,” Trini moaned softly.

Kim focused on that spot and closed her eyes. Her hand moved it tight circles as jolts of pleasure shot down her spine. She moaned and trembled.

Trini bit her lip trying to control herself, but just watching the taller woman arching off the wall and moaning softly was so incredibly arousing.

She gently kissed Kim's neck and said, “keep going. Don’t stop.”

Kim cried out as the orgasm hit her hard and she trembled so much Trini had to hold her up so her knees wouldn’t give out.

Sighing in relief Kim laid her head on Trini's shoulder and let out a small little whine.

Trini's heart lurched and butterflies filled her stomach. She sighed. _Shit I am so fucked._

7\. 

“I am not getting on that!” Kim cried looking up at the coaster that shot up straight up really high backwards, stayed there for a moment then free falled back down.

Trini laughed. “Kim don’t let Superman fool you. It’s one of the best rides in the whole park.”

“Trini…”

Trini laughed and tugged Kim into the line. “This is mild compared to the other rides here at Six Flags, if you hate it we’ll go home right now.”

“Really?” Kim said.

“Of course not, if you can skydive you can do this,” Trini said.

“There is not a giant Australian man attached to me this time,” Kim said.

Trini laughed aloud as the doors opened and let them onto the coaster. They settled into the small cart beside two strangers and locked the bar over their hips. Kim was basically in panic mode when the workers were checking the seat belts quickly and without even looking, just tugging softly.

“They aren’t checking it right!” Kim cried.

Trini laughed and tugged on Kim's bar as hard as she could, it didn’t even budge a little bit. “There, you’re safe.”

They felt the brakes of the coaster release and Kim squeaked and grabbed Trini's hand. The taller woman’s heart was thumping hard in anticipation and when the coaster shot off backwards Kim let out a scream that was defeaning.

But as she felt the winds pushing against the back of her head and they went up her screams turned into loud laughter. She felt exhilarated and she couldn’t stop herself from cheering and hollering. And when the roller coaster stopped at the bottom Kim already wanted much more.

Trini grinned as they exited the ride. “You liked it?”

“That was amazing!” Kim said laughing.

“Let’s get on Goliath next, you’re gonna love it,” Trini said.

Kim wrapped her arm around Trini's and linked their hands together. She leaned into the shorter woman’s shoulder and whispered in her ear, “that coaster was like sex. It’s scary at first, but once your on it’s the most amazing, exhilarating experience ever. And when it’s over you crave more and more.”

Trini shuddered at the closeness then looked at her with a smirk. “I am so proud of you right now.”

“I don’t really remember what I was scared of before,” Kim said.

“I think you were scared of men Kim,” Trini said.

Kim snuggled into Trini's neck and said, “I don’t think I can sleep with a man ever.”

“But don’t you want to? Don’t you like men?” Trini said gulping nervously.

“I’ve never liked any man the way I like you Trini.”

Trini smiled at her gently kissed her on the lips. “Maybe you haven’t met the right man yet.”

Kim scoffed. “Well Trini maybe _you’re_ not gay, you just haven’t met the right man yet.”

Trini laughed. “Touche.”

Kim gently tugged on Trini's sleeve to lead her to the bathrooms next to the Superman Ride that was empty.

“You need to pee?” Trini said.

Kim grinned playfully and tugged Trini into the bathroom stall. She shut the door behind her and pressed Trini firmly against it. “I really want you,” Kim breathed gripping Trini's cheeks and pulling her in for a kiss.

Trini's moaned and melted into the kiss. Her hand gripped Kim's neck as Kim's hands wrapped around the shorter woman’s waist.

The kiss got heated fast and they were breathing very heavily. Kim's hands moved to Trini's jeans and started unbuttoning them.

“Mm,” Trini moaned breaking the kiss and stopping Kim's hands. “This is not about me.”

“You keep saying that,” Kim said with frustration in her tone. “You taught me how to do this and I see how much you like it when I get pleasure. I want to feel that way too.”

Trini gulped. “I just, I can’t Kim, I made a promise.”

“A promise?”

“Please understand Kim, it has nothing to do with you, it’s me,” Trini said softly. “It’s a matter of honor and dignity for me to keep my promise. Can you understand that?”

Kim smiled softly at her and gently caressed her cheek. “Of course I do. You have baggage just like I do and if you could handle mine I could handle yours.”

“Thank you,” Trini said giving Kim's hand a gentle kiss.

“But I’d like you to tell me about the promise,” Kim said.

“What? Oh no I…”

“I told you my fears Trini,” Kim said with a serious expression. “Don’t you trust me too?”

They looked at each other in silence and Trini let out a soft sigh. Her heart was thudding hard as she realized that she did trust Kim. She would dare say even more so than she trusted Tommi.

She grabbed Kim's hand and said, “let’s go enjoy the rest of this theme park. I will tell you everything I promise.”

8\. 

_The Hook_ was jam-packed with people as Trini and Kim walked in hand in hand. Just like the first time Kim went to the place, there were people dirty dancing, making out, drinking heavily, and having sex in dark corners. Kim didn’t notice the people in the corner the previous time, she was much too scared to look.

Tommi had called them when they were driving back to the apartment from Six Flags and said she had a new phase for Kim's treatment.

That’s all Trini told Kim before she listened to Tommi's instructions. Without explanation Trini told Kim to dress up in the tight skimpy black dress, fishnets, and six inch heels Tommi had left for her on the bed. Trini herself wore tight boxer briefs that did nothing to hide her length. She covered it with some baggy Dickies then topped it off with a yellow button up shirt with a black vest on top.

“You're not like normal women are you?" Kim whispered in Trini's ear as they pushed through the crowd in search of Tommi.

“No I'm intersex," Trini said. “And since you're saying you can't be with a guy I wonder if you can be with me seeing as I have guy parts."

“I don’t prefer any man or any other woman, just you,” Kim said.

“I don’t want you to choose me cause I’m the only one you’ve ever been with,” Trini said.

“And that’s why you’re here!” They both jumped and twirled around to see Tommi standing there in a sexy green dress and cat ears on her head. “Hiya girls, meow! Come with me!”

Now Kim looked panicked but Trini kept holding her hand to reassure her.

Tommi led them to a table where a very attractive black-haired Asian man was sitting grinning with a skinny blonde woman who was also very attractive.

Trini waved at them with a grin and sat beside the blonde woman and Kim while Tommi sat beside the guy.

“Kim I’d like you to meet Ashley and my husband Zack,” Tommi said pointing at the blonde woman and then the man.

Ashley grinned at Kim and said, “I was very insecure. I couldn’t look in a mirror and I used to cut. Tommi saved me. Now I love the woman I see everyday.”

Zack was more timid but he still had a nice smile. “I grew up with Asberger’s but I wanted to be a professional BMX star. I had the talent but not the balls. Tommi brought me completely out of my shell and then married me too so I'm a happy dude."

Kim smiled at them and nodded. “That’s really nice.”

“Trini why don’t you get us a round of AMFs,” Tommi said. “Tell Jack it’s for Tomster.”

Trini narrowed her eyes at Tommi glanced at Kim then at Ashley and Zack then headed off towards the bar.

Tommi said. “Kim come sit in between Ashley and Zack. They want to know you better.”

Kim nodded shyly and sat where Ashley was as she moved down one seat. “Er I have severe social anxiety,” Kim said timidly.

“How do you feel now?” Ashley said draping one arm casually across Kim's shoulders.

Zack gently caressed her face and said, “do we make you uncomfortable?”

Kim gulped and thought about it for a moment. The old Kim would have freaked out and ran out yelling and screaming. But she felt safe around these two complete strangers and found herself enjoying their proximity and soft touches.

Something was still off though. Zack was...a beautiful man but when Kim tried to fantasize about him just like Trini had taught her to do, it felt wrong. It felt like spiders crawling all over her body and she felt sick to her stomach.

_Maybe I am gay._ Kim turned to Ashley who was nudging her throat playfully with her nose. She fantasized about her too. It wasn’t sickening like it was with Zack but it still felt wrong. She felt guilty for even thinking that it wasn’t sickening.

“AMFs ready to roll!” Trini said setting down the tray holding 5 large glasses full with neon blue liquid.

Kim looked at her and it suddenly hit her. That’s why she felt so guilty, that’s why it felt so wrong. She had known it all along but Trini kept trying to convince her otherwise. She could only fantasize about Trini because she could only _be_ with Trini.

“Let’s dance,” Ashley said grabbing a glass.

“Yeah,” Zack agreed handing Kim a glass, grabbing his own, then leading Kim and Ashley onto the dance floor.

Kim sipped her drink nervously. _Oh fuck that shit is good!_ She took a large gulp of her drink and started to sway to the music.

She wanted Trini to dance with her but Tommi wanted her to get to know these two people. Tommi had a reason for it Kim knew. _Maybe it was to make me realize I could only be with Trini._

“I know why you’re doing this,” Trini growled at Tommi taking a long sip of her drink.

Tommi sat back in her seat and sipped her drink nonchalantly. “Why do you always think I’m plotting something against you.”

“You’re doing this to make me jealous!” Trini cried.

Tommi smirked. “Is it working?”

Trini scowled. “Fuck you.”

Tommi laughed. “I'm good babe but thanks for the offer.”

Kim sat beside Trini then grateful to have escaped Ashley and Zack who were dirty dancing on each other quite heavily. Kim set down her empty glass on the table and wobbled drunkenly.

“Fuck, that shit is strong,” Kim said.

“Yes, hence the name Adios Mother Fucker,” Tommi said. “It tastes so good so you keep drinking not realizing that there’s a crapload of alcohol in it.”

Trini chuckled. “Drunk Kim curses like a sailor! It took me forever to get you to curse, if I woulda known…”

Tommi laughed. “So no more dancing with Ashley and Zack?”

Trini glared at Tommi but she had the same question itching at her.

“They’re nice, but maybe we can just be friends,” Kim said.

“That can be arranged,” Tommi said.

Trini remained silent but she did feel very relieved that Kim wasn’t interested.

Kim put her hand on Trini's knee and whispered in her ear, “maybe we can go now, so you can…” she glanced down at Trini's crotch and smirked. "... _really_ fuck me." 

Trini felt heat rushing up from her crotch to her face. “Wow Kim alcohol is a miracle worker.”

Kim giggled adorably and hugged Trini's neck.

Tommi smiled and said, “looks like you wanna leave. I’ll call you a cab just hang out here for a while.”

As Tommi left Trini scooted deeper into the booth and chugged the rest of her drink. Kim scooted in with her and kissed her neck.

“Fuck Kim you’re killing me,” Trini groaned.

Kim laughed and turned Trini's face so they could kiss. They both moaned into the kiss as Trini's hands rose up Kim's thigh.

Kim inhaled sharply and whimpered, “Trini we’re in public.”

“Mmhmm,” Trini moaned moving her hand up higher. “So keep quiet.”

“Trini, oh…” Kim groaned as Trini pressed her hand firmly against the taller woman’s hot core. She moved her soaked panties aside and slipped two fingers in.

Kim cried out and bit into Trini's shoulder to try to keep quiet. Trini moved her fingers in and out hard and fast right when she felt the jolt of pain from Kim's bite.

Kim's nails scratched her back as her body started trembling. She was so worked up it didn’t take Trini long at all to push her over the edge. She couldn’t help the shuddering moan that escaped her throat as the orgasm ripped through her body.

When she went limp Trini gently kissed her neck then moved her hand up to her mouth to suck off Kim's juices from her fingers.

Kim moaned and breathed out, “wow that’s fucking hot.”

“Do you wanna know how you taste?” Trini said slipping her other slick finger into Kim's mouth. They both moaned at the feeling and their eyes locked together.

“Done bitches?”

They jumped apart and looked at Tommi who was standing in front of the table smirking.

“Your cab is here,” Tommi said laughing, “fuck off you horn dogs.”

9\. 

They couldn’t keep their hands off each other as the cab drove towards the apartment.

Kim's hands were all over Trini's body as they kissed furiously and grinded against each other in the backseat.

“We’re here,” the driver said pulling them from their stupor.

Kim opened the door and hopped out as Trini slid towards the open door.

Trini slammed the car door behind her and stumbled back into Kim's arms. Kim's dark brown hair was all messy and she was breathing heavily, looking at her with darkened lustful eyes.

Trini lost it. She lunged at Kim and pushed her hard into the apartment building and elevator. They made out heavily against the wall as the elevator ascended. Kim's hands gripped Trini's hair tightly as Trini lifted her up from the ground.

Kim's legs wrapped around Trini's waist and Trini leaned her against the wall. When the elevator dinged, the shorter woman let Kim down, grabbed her hand and led her into the apartment. The moment the door shut behind them clothes started coming off.

Kim's dress ended up right at the doorway along with her bra. Trini's shirt and bra ended up in the hallway.

Trini's Dickies ended up in the doorway of the bedroom, they didn’t know when or where their shoes came off.

Trini pushed Kim onto the bed and slipped off her drenched underwear. Kim moaned in desperation tugging at the boxers that were the only layer separating them. 

Trini moaned and laid in between Kim's legs kissing her fiercely. Kim felt Trini's cock against her thigh and she started grinding against Trini anxiously.

Trini broke the kiss and knelt in between Kim's legs centered her cock against her dripping center.

“You ready?” Trini breathed out.

Kim bit her lip and nodded.

Trini moved very slowly inching her cock inside the taller woman. Kim's breath hitched and her nails dug into Trini's shoulders. Trini moaned and pushed all the way in holding herself steady by putting her hands on either side of Kim's head. Kim cried out at the intrusion and arched up.

Trini stayed completely still letting Kim adjust. She waited until Kim unclenched her eyes and relaxed her grip on Trini's shoulders before asking, “are you okay?”

Kim bit her lip. “It hurts but it feels so good.”

Trini pulled out a little bit then gently pushed in again.

Kim moaned loudly. “Fuck!”

Trini repeated the movement again.

“Ahh! Oh my God!” Kim cried.

“Mm, you like it huh?” Trini moaned repeated the movement.

Kim's breath hitched.

Trini started a really slow rhythm. It only took a few thrusts before Kim was scratching at her back and trying to urge her to go faster.

Trini kept the pace slow until Kim moaned in frustration and said, “Goddammit Trini!”

“What babe?”

“Just, uh, fuck,” Kim moaned breathing heavily.

“What?” Trini said with a wicked grin.

“Faster! Just fucking go faster!”

Trini started thrusting her hips faster and harder supporting her arms firmly to get stronger thrusts.

Kim's moans were nearly screams and her nails were leaving deep scratches on Trini's back.

Kim's back started arching up and Trini hugged her close burying her face in the crook of Kim's neck.

“Oh my God Trini,” Kim moaned nipping at Trini's ear.

“Are you gonna cum?” Trini moaned thrusting harder and faster.

“Ahhh, yes!”

“Good,” Trini said pulling out suddenly and standing up.

“What are you–” Kim started breathlessly.

Before she could finish her question Trini flipped her over roughly and lifted her ass up so she was on her knees.

Trini thrust in hard making Kim scream. She started a quick rhythm and Kim's moans echoed off the walls. The moans were only matched up by the loud slapping sounds of skin on skin.

“Ohhh Godddd!” Kim screamed.

Trini saw Kim's body start to squirm and shake violently and felt a burning heat in her crotch and the pit of her stomach.

Trini pulled out again with a long moan. She was trembling hard trying to keep her orgasm at bay.

Kim let out a long whine and cried out, “Fucking shit Trini!”

Trini legs were trembling as she laid down on the bed and breathed out, “come’re.”

Kim climbed on top of Trini and straddled her.

“Squat over it, put it inside you,” Trini said.

Kim held the slick cock in her hand and guided into her then sat all the way down.

“Ahh fuck,” Kim groaned.

Trini was breathing heavily as she gripped Kim's hips and said, “ride me just like in that video we watched."

Kim noticed that Trini's body was trembling and she was whimpering softly. She had never seen the shorter woman so out of control before.

She started riding the cock slowly, lifting her hips up then slamming herself down.

“Oh my fu–God,” Kim cried. “So good.”

The taller woman started a quick rhythm really slamming herself down on Trini. The bed started squeaking and Trini's moans were getting as loud as Kim's.

Kim pressed her hands on Trini's breasts and squeezed. “Don’t stop, don’t you dare stop!”

“Ahh, K-Kim!” Trini groaned gripping the taller woman’s hips so hard it was leaving a bruise.

Kim started trembling as the orgasm bubbled in her stomach. Trini's eyes clenched shut and she thrust her hips up. Her legs started shaking and she let out a long cry.

The moment she saw and felt Trini's orgasm happening in long spurts pumping deep into her, Kim came hard shaking until she collapsed with a sigh on top of the limp and panting Trini.

Kim slowly climbed off of Trini and laid down beside her.

Trini was stunned. That was the first time she's had an orgasm in years. Then it hit her. _Oh no my promise!_ The tears rushed to her eyes before she could even stop them and a small sob escaped her throat.

Kim was immediately upon her hugging the smaller woman close to her chest and caressing her head.

“Shh,” Kim soothed softly. “Trini…”

“Don’t,” Trini sobbed softly. “Please, just don’t.”

They cuddled in silence for a long moment before Kim spoke again. “Is it about your promise?”

Trini didn’t say anything, she just nodded.

Kim caressed her head softly and said, “tell me.”

10\. ( **Trigger Warning** )

“I met Alison when we were 15 years old,” Trini said. “I had just realized I was gay and I wanted to figure out what was the best way to tell my parents and my brothers.

"So I joined the Gay-Straight Alliance at my school. I had looked up local pride centers to try to go meet people like me and I read up on PFLAG to maybe take my mother to once I came out. I saw that some schools had Gay-Straight Alliances and I checked to see if my school had it too.

"I didn’t think there would be so many people in that club. The whole theatre department was there, like all the gay people and their straight friends that did theatre together. There was a few other lesbians, gays, and bisexuals and this one transgender boy named Luis. Alison was the coordinator of the club. She was pansexual, but that term wasn’t coined yet so she called herself a bisexual who didn’t distinguish genders.

"She was so beautiful and I fell for her so hard and she very much returned my affections. We hung out every single day, went on dates, had some heavy make out sessions and eventually we did have sex.

"She was my first ever and I was hers. We dated each other until our Senior year in high school. We loved each other so much, I was sure I was gonna spend my whole life with her, but college was coming around and there was so many decisions to be made.

"At least that’s what she told me when she broke up with me. She said that the both of us needed to see new people, go to separate schools, and make careers for ourselves. Everything she said made sense but my heart was still broken.

"I went to UC Berkley and she went to NYU and those were the most miserable four years of my life. I slept around with only girls who looked like Alison and I never had any serious relationship. During that time I realized that I had severe OCD and clinical depression. I started to micro manage everything even my depression. Like I would choose certain times a day to do nothing and be sad. But when it wouldn’t work because you can’t control depression I would have nervous breakdowns.

"I saw psychologists and took meds but they did nothing because everyday without Alison was absolute torture.

"Then she came back. I had finished my degree but she hadn’t. She was just as miserable as me. At the end of her Freshman year in college she started dating a guy named Leo and he got her into a world of drugs. She dropped out of school and became an addict.

"It took her two years to get herself into rehab and another two years to get herself clean. And when she was finally clean she realized that all that happened to try to get over me, and after all of it she still wasn’t over me. She kissed me and said, ‘You are the only one for me Trini. I promise I will never let anyone touch me, or please me like you do, and I will never love any one other than you.’

"And I said to her, 'Alison I promise that too.’

"We drove to Canada that night and got there in the morning. We got married in a chapel and celebrated our love.

"We were married for two months when we decided we wanted to have a child. We were 25 then and I wasn't even a little bit ready but for Alison I would find a way to be.

"So we went to the doctor’s to get Alison a complete check up and start following her fertility cycle.

"It was in that checkup when we found the cancer. They were checking her uterus and they saw it. It was stage 4 and no amount of chemo could have saved her.

"It was the most devastating moment of my life. Two months of happiness destroyed by a single moment. I stayed by Alison’s side until she died and after she was gone I was worse than I had ever been.

"My OCD was out of control and my depression had taken to me to the point of suicidal. After one of my suicide attempts left me in a near coma, I was introduced to Tommi Oliver by Zack. Zack was in the hospital spending time with sick children in the cancer ward because that's how his mother died when I was brought in and he knew Tommi could help me.

"For the past three years Tommi has been my rock and I feel like I’m not depressed anymore and my OCD is under control. But I have kept my promise firmly and I can never sway. I can’t betray Alison. I can’t let anyone please me like she did, and I can never love anyone else.”

Trini glanced at Kim having finished her story. Tears were streaked down her cheeks, but she felt so much lighter now that her secret was out.

Kim was holding Trini's hand and she brought it to her lips to give it a gentle kiss. “I’m sorry Trini, about Alison, she sounded like an amazing person.”

Trini nodded slowly. "She was, and I betrayed her."

“You know just because you had an orgasm doesn’t mean you betrayed her...” Kim said.

“But you pleased me like she used to and I…”

Kim looked at Trini when she trailed off and said, “I what?”

Trini shook her head and got up from the bed. She picked up her boxers from the floor and started getting dressed.

Kim sat up. “Trini where are you going?”

“Your treatment is done,” Trini said.

“What? No!” Kim shot up from the bed. “You can’t leave, this can’t be over I _need_ you!”

“You don’t need me,” Trini said, “at this point you’re in great mental health and I’m the one suffering.”

“Suffering?” Kim said her face surprised. The hurt was obvious in her voice when she said, “I’m making you suffer?”

Trini shook her head as a fresh wave of tears slid down her cheeks. She finished getting dressed and said, “you’re the reason I broke my promise. I can never forgive myself now.”

Kim walked up to Trini said, “how? How am I doing that? You barely let me touch you! Tonight was the first time we've ever even done anything!"

“But I love you!” Trini cried. “I love you so much. I love you more than I loved Alison. I love you in a way that I never thought I’d ever love again. But you don’t love me back. I was your crutch and your medicine and I became your drug. Now you are ready to be on your own and make a life for yourself and you don’t need me anymore, you just think you do.”

Kim was shocked. “Trini…”

“No,” Trini said with a painful sob. She grabbed her jacket and said, “don’t say anything.” With those words she left the room without even turning to look at Kim.

11\. 

Tommi was awoken by the sound of loud knocking on the door. She snorted as she shot up out of bed as her dog Skipper barked anxiously at the sound.

“Shit what time is it?” she groaned rubbing her eyes.

The was a low groan next to her followed by a low mumble of, “like 2am. Fuck.”

Tommi kissed Zack's naked back and climbed over Ashley's naked body on the other side then grabbed her robe. She covered her own nakedness then walked to the door where the knocking had only gotten louder.

“Jesus calm the fuck down!” Tommi cried yanking the door open.

When she saw Kim standing there sobbing like crazy and looking like a straight up hot mess, Tommi immediately went into friend mode.

“Kim, what’s wrong?”

“Trini,” Kim sobbed. “She’s gone.”

Tommi grabbed Kim's hand and led her into the apartment. She sat her down on the couch and handed her a tissue.

Zack had gotten out of bed and was standing in the living room in just a pair of sweats. “I’ll make tea,” he said softly. "Ashley's still knocked out."

“Thanks Zack,” Tommi said with a small nod. She turned to Kim and said, “take a deep breath then tell me what happened.”

“She told me about her promise to Alison,” Kim said.

Tommi looked surprised. “She told you?”

Kim nodded. “She said I made her break her promise.”

Tommi sighed. “Oh I see.”

Kim started crying again and said, “she said she loved me and she hated me for it and she said I was dependent on her like a drug and that I didn’t really need her and then she left before I had a chance to tell her I love her too.”

Tommi's eyes widened. “You love her too?”

“Yes!” Kim said. “Tommi she’s been gone for an hour and I miss her. I need her Tommi, I want her.”

Tommi grabbed Kim's hand and said, “okay let’s talk about love a little Kim. I want you two to be together really, I think you’d be so good for Trini and you could be very happy together but now that I know what Trini thinks about it I feel like maybe I’m pressuring you to be with her. I don’t want to convince you you’re in love then you go for it and then realize you don’t really love her and you break Trini's heart horribly.”

“You’re not convincing me of anything Tommi,” Kim said in annoyance.

Zack returned to the living room and set down a cup of tea for Kim and Tommi.

“Okay what does love mean to you?” Tommi said.

“That’s a hard question Tommi,” Zack said sitting beside Kim on the couch.

“I’ve never loved anyone before but I know that all I think about is Trini, I just wanna be with her all day long and I want to be with her. I want to kiss her and…I don’t know…”

Tommi nodded and said, “what do you imagine when you think of having a relationship with Trini?”

Kim stammered and shrugged. “I don’t know kinda like those couples in the sitcoms with the funny situations and all the cutest kids and they have dumb arguments that they fix by the end of the show and then cuddle together watching T.V with their kids. But behind closed doors we do all those things we’ve done this week.”

“You want kids with Trini?” Tommi said.

Zack intervened with a gentle, “Tommi. That’s a tough question to ask. Some people don’t know if they wanna have kids until they find someone or several years into a relationship.”

“Okay, the question wasn’t fair,” Tommi said. “What do you believe love is? What you see in sitcoms?”

Kim shrugged as her brow furrowed. “I don’t know, I just know that I need Trini in my life. Everytime I look at her I want her more.”

“Okay,” Zack said. “Do you feel like butterflies in your stomach churning or like a burning feeling that makes you sweat?”

Kim thought about it for a moment then said, “both.”

“How do you feel about returning to your regular life?” Tommi said.

“Like I have nothing to go back to,” Kim said crying again. “I love my family and Amanda, but I will just feel like I did before I met Trini…incomplete.”

“When you’re with Trini you feel complete?” Zack asked.

Kim nodded and said, “I feel happy.”

Tommi smiled. “Yeah you love her.”

“But where is she? I need to find her Tommi!” Kim said.

"Ashley wake your ass up!" Zack said standing up. “Tommi call Jason and Billy to help. Let’s go find her.”

12\. 

Trini must have been sitting on the grave for a good three hours just staring at the name carved into the tombstone. _Alison Carter 1990-2015._

“This wouldn’t be happening if you were here,” Trini said. “I would have never met Zack and then Tommi. I would have never met Kim…”

She trailed off as tears spilled from her eyes. The thought of never having met Kim was something so incredibly painful to her. That girl in such a short time had settled in her heart and set up camp. Trini loved how delicate she was, her cute little smile, those sweet giggles when she did something naughty, the way they fit perfectly together when they cuddled in bed…

“She doesn’t feel that way about you Trini,” Trini said to herself. “You were her treatment just like it had been with all the other straight girls she had been with in college because they looked like Alison. But Kim looks nothing like Alison…fuck my life.”

It started to sprinkle but Trini didn’t care. She lifted her face to the sky, out stretched her arms feeling the rain falling on her face. She closed her eyes as a fresh wave tears slid down her cheeks inter mixing with the rain water.

The rain was getting stronger and Trini was already thoroughly soaked.

“Trini!”

Trini let out a sob. _Now I’m hearing Kim's voice in my fucking head! I’m going crazy._

“Trini!”

_Wait a minute…_ Trini opened her eyes and turned to the voice. Standing right beside her soaking wet was none other than the object of her affection.

Kim's thin shirt was clinging to her body and her brown hair was stuck to her face and neck. “Trini,” she said softly.

Trini stood up and swiped her soaked hair out of her face. It was dark in the cemetery but the rain had made it nearly pitch black. Trini got used to the darkness so she was able to make out the distressed features on Kim's face. She wondered how long the taller woman had stumbled around in the dark looking for.

“How did you find me?” Trini said moving her eyes away from her and looking at Alison’s tombstone.

“Zack and Tommi,” Kim said. “I searched your office at work and they went to your apartment, Ashley and Tommi's friends Jason and Billy went to _The Hook_ and checked your regular hangouts. We searched for an hour for you until Tommi suggested that maybe you came to see Alison.”

“She doesn’t know where Alison is buried,” Trini said.

“I know, we split and started checking every single cemetery we could find,” Kim said. “This is the seventh cemetery I tried.”

Trini looked at Kim a bit shocked and said, “that’s a lot of effort.”

“No it’s not, it’s never too much effort for you,” Kim said. “I would do anything for you.”

Trini sighed in frustration. “Kim you’re confused.”

“No I’m not!” Kim cried. “I’ve never seen more clearly then at this moment regardless of the rain and all the darkness.”

“And what do you see huh?” Trini said with bitterness in her tone. “What ideas have been ingrained into your head? I don’t even know if you have a mind of your own.”

Kim gripped Trini's shoulders and said, “just shut up for a moment and listen to me! You’re the only one who’s trying put stuff in my head and convince me. You’ve said your bit now it’s my turn.”

Trini crossed her arms across her chest and said, “fine.”

“When I’m with you I feel safe, and comfortable, and happy,” Kim said. “Everytime I see you my heart flutters and I turn into a giddy little teenager. All I wanna do is be near you and hold you close. When we’re apart for even more than a minute I crave you. I can’t stop thinking about you! Like when you went to get drinks at the bar and Zack and Ashley were flirting with me all I kept thinking about was you.

"I tried to fantasize with them but it felt wrong, I actually felt guilty! And when you came back I got so mad that they dragged me to the dance floor. The whole time I kept thinking about how to get away from them so I could get back to you.

"And then when you left tonight, Tommi started asking me questions like to really make sure about my feelings for you and she actually made me think about things I never thought about before. After this treatment with you what do I have to go home to? I hate my job. I live alone. And I don’t think I can ever be with anyone that is not you.

"I wanna go to my job anxious to go home again so I can see you because I don’t wanna go home to an empty apartment, I wanna go home to you. I can imagine myself in a wedding dress and you in a really cute tux cause I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t wear a dress. I can imagine us cuddling on the sofa with our two kids: one boy and one girl like in the sitcoms on T.V.

"And most of all I imagine a rainy night like this and I’m laying in bed letting the sound of the rain soothe me because that’s what I always do on rainy days, and then you’ll show up and you’ll give me kisses and you’ll make love to me and I’ll make love to you too. And then the rain stops being my favorite sound because nothing beats the sound of your moans, of the way your breaths sound, of the sound of my name on your beautiful lips.

"If that’s not love, I don’t know what is.”

Kim took a long breath. She realized then she was crying, she didn’t even register that when she was pouring out her heart. She wiped her tears away and finished with, “Trini Gomez, I love you. I love you with all my heart.”

Trini looked distressed as more tears rolled down her cheeks and she glanced down at Alison’s tombstone.

“Trini,” Kim said grabbing the shorter woman’s hands, “if the roles were reversed would you want Alison to spend the rest of her life completely alone and bitter or would you want her to move on and find happiness?”

Trini wiped away her tears and said, “I can speak now?”

Kim laughed. “Yes.”

“I would want her to move on.”

“You kept your promise Trini,” Kim said caressing her cheek. “Just like wedding vows it’s until death do you part. Now it’s time to make a new vow.”

“Do you want me to make a vow to you?” Trini said.

Kim shook her head. “No Trini, I love you and you love me, but the reality is we’ve only known each other a short while. All I want is to be with you and let things happen. And if we decide to make vows to each other then…”

Kim pointed at the tombstone and said, “make a new one for Alison.”

Trini nodded then knelt down in front of Alison’s grave. “Alison you know you’ll always be in my heart but I need closure now. I know you understand that. I promise you that I will honor your memory by finding happiness.”

As Trini stood up Kim extended her hand to her and said, “so will you be my girlfriend?”

12\. 

Kim kept picking at the bottom of her pink dress.

“Kim stop it you look great,” Tommi said clipping a strand of Kim's hair firmly.

“You sure she’ll like it?” Kim said nervously.

“You can wear dirty sweats and a big T-Shirt, have no make up and have your hair all fucked up and she’ll still like it,” Tommi said. “There your hair is done. What do you think?”

Kim's hair had been straightened and pinned back elegantly so it wasn’t all in her face but still left a few strands on her face.

“It looks great,” Kim said.

“Good, we’ve prepared a nice night for you guys,” Tommi said.

“I don’t even know how to thank you,” Kim said.

“Just be happy and make Trini happy,” Tommi said handing Kim a small purse. “Now go outside.”

Kim nodded and walked outside where there was a Hummer Limo parked.

“Oh wow!”

“Enjoy,” Tommi said as Zack walked around the driver’s side and open the back door for Kim. He was dressed in a firm pressed suit and had a driver’s hat on.

Kim giggled as she walked to the car and climbed in the car. As Zack shut the door behind her Kim looked around the car. The car was illuminated with a blue light, there was a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice and two glasses, there was soft jazz music playing, and in the seat across from her was a beautiful Trini Gomez dressed in a slimming suit like the ones worn by Barney in “How I Met Your Mother.” She was holding a single red rose and had a ravishing smile on her face. Her hair was slicked back into a ponytail and she had these cute converse shoes on her feet.

“You look beautiful,” Trini said grabbing Kim's hand and giving it a kiss, then handed her the rose.

“You look beautiful too,” Kim said blushing.

“Have you ever been on a date before?” Trini asked as the limo started moving.

“Ty took me out to eat sometimes, or to the movies,” Kim said. “Nothing like this and none with someone I actually love.”

Trini grinned. “I really only know the beginning of our date, Tommi has this big ass night planned. She’s pretty creative though so it’s bound to be an awesome night.”

“Where are we going now?” Kim asked.

“We’re starting with dinner, but why don’t we have a nice glass of champagne,” Trini said grabbing the bottle. She filled the glasses then handed one to Kim. “A toast, to a new beginning.”

“To our love,” Kim said clinking their glasses together.

They sipped their champagne and grinned.

“Can I sit next to you?” Trini said.

“I don’t know if I can keep my hands off you but okay,” Kim said scooting over.

Trini sat next to Kim as they continued sipping their drinks.

“I am very happy Trini,” Kim said softly.

“Me too,” Trini said setting down her empty champagne glass and turning towards Kim. Kim finished her champagne set the glass down and turned to Trini.

Trini gently cupped Kim's face then kissed her lips gently. They kept the kiss slow and gentle, and even though they both felt that familiar burning passion they always felt around each other, they kept it down for the sake of their gentle kiss.

The kiss had so much meaning neither woman said another word until the limo came to a stop and Zack opened the door for them.

Trini got out of the car first then gave Kim her hand to help her out. They linked their fingers together then walked hand in hand to the restaurant. The restaurant was near the beach and Kim could tell that the restaurant was very expensive. She also noticed that the restaurant was completely empty.

_What the…_

Her thought was answered when Ashley stopped in front of them wearing a waiter uniform. “This way ladies,” she said with a grin.

She led them to a solitary table in the center of the room then rolled in a small little table that had some expensive wine and tall glasses.

She served them wine then set a tray of fresh warm bread on the table.

“Enjoy your meal ladies,” Ashley said walking away from them.

“Wow,” Kim said lifting up her wine glass. She sipped it then said, “mm that’s smooth.”

“Lemme try,” Trini said sipping her own glass. “Yeah that’s good.”

A piano started playing and they turned towards the music to see a guy dressed in an all white suit sitting in front of a pearly while grand piano. Kim smiled in awe at the pianists' skills.

Trini smiled and leaned over the table to give Kim a kiss on the lips.

As they started to butter their bread a tall African-American man with an adorable smile came to their table and set down two covered silver trays. “Hiya ladies, I am a good friend of Tommi's Billy, and she asked me to cook my specialty meal for you guys. Anything for love so enjoy!”

He removed the covers and then dramatically exited the room. Both women smelled the delicious scent of their food. The steak was of the best quality and it was cooked and seasoned thoroughly. There was a side of mash potatoes, kale, and a small Caesar salad.

…

“Delicious,” Kim said wiping her mouth and setting her napkin down on her empty plate.

“That was the best steak I ever had and that wine was a nice addition,” Trini said.

A buff boy walked up to their table grinning. He had brown hair and colored eyes, and…well he was damn beautiful. But when he opened his mouth both Kim and Trini knew that he was a gift to gay men.

“Ladies if you’ll come with me I’ll take you to the next part of your date,” he said. “My name is Jason. You’ve just enjoyed my boyfriend Billy's meal. He’s really good at cooking.”

“He’s excellent,” Trini said. “My respects to the chef.”

“I’ll be sure to pass along the message,” Jason said with wink. “Come along.”

Trini and Kim stood up linked hands and followed the man out the back door of the restaurant. What used to be a parking lot there was a variety of rides: a ferris wheel, a tilt-a-whirl and other carnival rides and games.

“Holy crap!” Trini cried. “Tommi you beast!”

“How can she afford this?” Kim said laughing.

“Tommi is a shark when it comes to money, _the Hook_ makes a lot of money and her private practice makes a lot of money. She doesn’t spend that money easily, she invests it and then splurges because she can.”

“Smart girl,” Jason said with a grin. “Have fun!”

Trini and Kim ran to the ferris wheel like a couple of little girls and climbed on. When the ride started moving in circles Trini and Kim clung to each other.

Their lips locked together and their hands went into each other’s hair.

Their tongue swirled around together and they both moaned. Trini's hand started creeping up Kim's thigh, moving aside her dress but Kim gently stopped her.

Kim shook her head. “I would love for you to please me, but I’ve had enough for now. I want to please you.”

Trini blushed as the ferris wheel came to a stop. Kim smiled and led Trini to the next ride. They didn’t talk about the topic or try to get frisky again they just enjoyed each other’s company and enjoyed the carnival.

That didn’t mean they didn’t make out on every ride they could, or congratulate each other with kisses when they played the carnival games.

They ran around the carnival giggling like little girls then Kim grabbed Trini's hand and led her away from the carnival towards the beach.

They laughed as they took off their shoes (and for Trini, socks too) then ran down the sand to the shore.

“This night is perfect,” Trini said putting her feet in the cold beach water.

“It’s only perfect because you’re here,” Kim said leaning in close to Trini grabbing her hand and leaning on her shoulder.

Trini bit her lip and rubbed Kim's fingers gently. “Kim?”

“Hmm?”

“I…I want you.”

Kim lifted her head and looked at Trini. “You want me?”

Trini nodded nervously and let out a small whimper.

“Shh,” Kim said putting her finger over Trini's lips. “Let’s go.”

14\. 

Zack waved goodbye smiling as Trini and Kim ran hand in hand into Trini's house.

“So this is your place?” Kim said.

“Yeah, no more magical apartment, no more treatments,” Trini said opening the door for her. “This is for reals.”

Kim grabbed Trini's hand and said, “lead me to the bedroom.”

Trini closed and locked the door behind them and led them to her bedroom that had a few kicks on the ground, a shelf with a bunch of beanies on it, and a yellow power ranger onesie hanging on the back of the door.

Kim laughed. “I _have_ to see you in this.”

Trini chuckled and said, “I’ll have to buy you one too though. Pink Ranger would suit you."

“The pink ranger is cute.”

“You’re cute,” Trini said grabbing Kim's hand and leading her to the bed.

Standing in front of the bed they kissed slowly as Kim unbuttoned Trini's blazer.

She slid the garment off then broke the kiss to loosen the shorter woman’s tie. She moaned and kissed Trini's neck as she threw the tie aside and started unbuttoning her shirt.

“I love your skin,” Kim murmured kissing every piece of flesh that she exposed as she unbuttoned the shirt.

She slid the shirt off her shoulders and slowly licked her collarbone. Trini moaned softly and unhooked her own bra.

Kim peeled it away and started kissing her breasts. She remembered all the things that Trini did to her and tried to imitate them the best she could. She knew she was doing a good job because Trini was breathing heavily and letting out tiny whimpers.

Kim swirled her tongue around a hardening nipple then gave it a sharp suck. Trini groaned and arched up so high she had to go on her tiptoes.

Kim pushed Trini onto the bed and started sliding off her dress. Trini watched as the pink dress fell to the ground revealing Kimberly Hart clad in lacy black lingerie. Trini's mouth watered.

“Definitely Tommi's choice,” Kim said with a shy smile.

“I didn’t think Tommi could make this night better, I stand corrected,” Trini said.

Kim placed one foot in between Trini's legs on the bed and let out a sigh when the shorter woman responded by kissing and licking up Kim's inner thigh.

The latina unhooked the little straps holding the black knee-high socks to the lacy black thong. She gripped the top of one of the socks with her teeth and seductively brought them down.

She slipped off the high heel on her foot, slipped off the sock then threw it aside. Kim switched legs so she could repeat the movement. Kim kissed Trini's lips as the shorter woman unhooked her bra. Their tongues swirled around again, battling for dominance, then Kim bit Trini's lower lip making the woman moan lowly.

Kim threw her bra aside then started unbuckling Trini's trousers. She pushed Trini onto her back and brought her shorter legs up so she could untie her converse and slip them off her feet. She threw off the shoes and socks, then hooked her fingers on the top of her trousers and boxers.

She pulled them down at the same time and chugged them away. She sighed and smiled. “You’re beautiful Trini.” Kim took her time really _looking_ at the latina's hard cock twitching with excitement.

When she saw that Trini was starting to get self-conscious, Kim slid down her own soaking thong and climbed on top of her.

She straddled Trini's waist and started kissing down her throat slowly. Trini's body was trembling in anticipation under her. Kim gave each nipple a firm suck then started licking down her stomach to her navel.

She dipped her tongue in, swirled around then moved lower. Kim spread the latina's legs apart, gripped her cock with one hand then slowly licked up and swirled around the tip. Kim grinned; she liked it.

Especially because the moment her tongue made contact Trini's breath hitched and her hands gripped the sheets hard. Kim repeated the movement.

“Ahh yes Kim.”

Kim felt a surge of passion. She felt the strongest _need_ to hear Trini moan her name again. She dove in wrapping her lips around the tip of Trini's cock and bobbing up and down. 

It worked because the shorter woman let out a long moan followed by a breathless, “Kim.”

Kim's hands roamed up Trini's body and gripped her breasts as she bobbed harder and faster. _I'm getting tired. Am I doing this right? I can't take her in all the way, what if this isn't enough for her? Someone else could do it better. What if..._

“Ahhh! Shit Kim! Yes!”

_YAAASSS._ Kim felt very smug but there was no time to gloat now. She focused on continuing to bob her head swallowing every spurt of cum that poured into her mouth. 

She was lost in delirium milking Trini for every single drop and she had no idea that Trini was squirming in absolute agony.

Kim was inadvertently switching angles right when Trini was adjusting to the rhythm and climbing higher. Trini would start to feel the pressure in the pit of her stomach, that tingling sensation would start climbing up her legs, her breathing would get heavy because her length was throbbing and twitching, then Kim would change tactics and Trini would start over.

Kim's took Trini's length all way in and squeezed her balls tightly. Trini cried out and gripped Kim's head.

“Don’t stop! Please Kim keep doing this! Don’t stoooppp, Ohhh Godddd.”

Kim obeyed taking her all the way in and squeezing enjoying feeling the shorter woman arching up higher and higher. Her moans were nearly screams and her hands were gripping the sheets enough to rip right through them.

Kim moved a hand up and gently pushed two fingers into Trini's tight asshole.

“Ohhh my God!” Trini screeched.

Kim started a slow pace but quickly sped it up when she heard Trini's desperation.

Trini felt the pressure teetering on the edge about to spill over and squeal like a kettle on the stove. Trini didn’t think she could even cum more than once much less handle the pressure of this anymore and she was right because stars erupted behind her eyes, a scream escaped her throat, and her body trembled out of control.

Kim moaned feeling Trini pour into her mouth again, spurt after spurt flooding her until she released her cock with a cough.

Trini collapsed onto the bed with a heavy groan and Kim plopped down beside her smiling.

“I feel really good that I was able to do that,” Kim said staring at Trini's blissful face.

Trini smiled and closed her eyes. “It really is awesome.”

Kim cuddled in close to Trini and kissed her neck softly.

They laid in silence for a long while just hugging and placing soft pecks on each other’s necks or foreheads.

Kim thought Trini had fallen asleep after a full five minutes of silence, when the shorter woman spoke.

“I love you Kim." 

Kim kissed her forehead. "I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed I changed my username to match my female to male transition. In case you were wondering it's pronounced like Prince Ali from Aladdin. Thank you for reading!


	12. Jacked Up 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My secret santa gift to my Discord friend Bailey aka @doRita. Merry Christmas my friend, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the lumberjack AU, look for the chapter titled Jacked Up for part 1, I discussed this idea with Bailey on Discord and wrote the first part and afterwards discussed a sequel so I decided this would be the perfect Christmas gift. Enjoy my friend!

"Merry Christmas bitches!" Zack screeches bursting into the room cheerfully along with his equally cheerful new girlfriend Tommi. 

Tommi was one of Kim's friends from when her father was in the military and she lived on the base. She and Tommi had created a sort of military biker girl gang with a bunch of other military brats and hung out on a near daily basis. They never misbehaved or anything cause there's no way they could ever get away with anything under Colonel Rogers' watchful gaze. They most they ever did was hang out at one of the groups' houses, stay up all night talking crap, and sometimes steal some alcohol from one of their parents' liquor cabinets. 

They had all stayed in touch via Whatsapp when Kim's dad retired and relocated to Angel Grove. Most of the group scattered all over the world because of their parents' military duty and when Tommi announced that she and her family were moving to Angel Grove Kim was the first one to welcome her. 

Trini was beyond jealous. She went with Kim wearing her lumberjack outfit complete with an ax on her belt. Kim found it sexy and hilarious. Trini's jealousy didn't last too long because by the end of the night Zack and Tommi had hooked up and the rest was history. 

"Are all my girls here?" Tommi cries rushing over to Kim and pulling her into a tight hug. 

Kim motions to the other six girls from her group, "just missing Samantha." 

Tommi screeches and lunges at the other girls who also screech and shower her with hugs. 

"Why do I have to wear this on Christmas?" Trini mutters as Kim rejoins her and the boys near the bar. She points to her lumberjack outfit, the ax decorated with Christmas lights, and her crotch where she was packing, as she usually did for competition. 

"Cause you look sexy as fuck and I want my friends to be so jealous," Kim says grinning. 

"So let me get this straight," Jason says. "You were part of a military brat biker gang where none of you had motorcycles and the worse thing you ever did was drink a little?" 

"We smoked weed sometimes too," Kim says. "And for your information we all had bikes."

"You had motorcycles?" Billy says. "But you didn't even have your driver's license..." 

"Not motorcycles Billy, bikes," Kim says. 

"So hardcore," Zack says sarcastically. 

"Shut up," Kim says. "Start mixing that eggnog I'm gonna go catch up." 

Kim plants a kiss on Trini's lips so passionate that the shorter girl stumbles back a bit then she walks over to her former gang who are all "ooo"ing and giggling.

"Kimmy baby," one of the girls says as Kim sits. "Your girlfriend is crazy hot."

"Is she really a champion lumberjack?" 

"I didn't know you were gay."

"She's not gay Carol, she's bi, get a clue!"

"I'd go gay for her too."

"Hey she's mine," Kim says stopping the interlapping voices with a laugh. 

The door opens and the last member of their group walks in. The group all scream and rush to her to say hello. She was obviously the leader based on the way the other girls surrounded her and gushed over her engagement ring. 

"I know Kim doesn't say anything but there's no way she never at least made out with one of the girls in that group," Zack says. 

Trini snorts. "She did Zack, this is Kim we're talking about. She was not some innocent girl when we met."

"I never assumed that little lumberjack," Zack says. 

"I mean she literally slept with you on the very first say she met you," Jason says. "Though I don't blame her, lumberjacks are hot."

He slips an arm across Billy's shoulders and kisses his cheek. "You're biased Jason."

"Kim told me she made out with Beth, the leader Sam, Jamie, and Tommi."

"Wait Tommi?!" Zack cries. "My girlfriend Tommi?"

"They more than made out bro," Trini says. "But they were drunk and it meant nothing."

"Really? Oh shit!" 

"You should talk to your girlfriend sometime Taylor."

"Guys, look," Jason says.

Their conversation ends and they look over at the girls who are now all wearing their leather jackets and serving shots. 

"Ooo, Tommi looks great in leather," Zack comments. 

Trini doesn't respond because she can't stop staring at Kim. It's just a leather jacket it shouldn't affect her this much. Now she understands Kim's obsession with her lumberjack outfit. 

"Your drooling a little there Trini," Jason says. 

"It's okay bro, me too," Zack says staring openly at Tommi. 

"I suppose women in leather have a certain appeal," Billy says. "But won't they get hot in that."

"Hot is the correct word," Zack says. 

Trini still isn't saying anything just watching Kim laugh and throw back another shot. She shakes her head. No. She's the one with the power. She's the one who makes Kim melt to her knees and beg her to do things to her. Not the other way around!

"Billy," she says, "Let's play targets."

Billy smiles excitedly, blissfully unaware of her intentions, "Yeah okay!" He grabs his ax from the drawer and runs to another area of the cabin where the target is set up. Trini removes the lights from her ax and follows him. She can feel the eyes of all the girls as Billy straightens up and tosses his ax. It lands with a loud thwunk and Billy says, "90, not bad." He walks over to remove his ax then moves out of the way.

Trini glances over at Kim who is standing with the other girls who look amused and excited. Kim's eyes are darkened with arousal and Trini smirks at her before lifting her ax and tossing it. 

"100 nice," Billy says. "Best out of 5?"

"Yeah."

"Damn Kim," Tommi says. "Trini is really good. I mean I knew her and Billy were the champions but holy shit."

"Hart how did you land a girlfriend like that?" their leader Sam says. "She's not just hot, she's devastatingly hot."

"Tell me about it, I'm melting," Kim says. 

"So is Jason," Tommi says. "Look at him drooling over Billy."

"Your guy is pretty hot too Tommi," another girl says. "Is he a lumberjack too?"

"No, just their idiot friend," Tommi says. "But he's my idiot."

"He was the first friend I made when I moved to Angel Grove," Kim says dazily still staring at Trini. "He introduced me to Jason later on in school. Don't underestimate Zack, he has more potential than most people think."

"It's true," Tommi says. "Did you know he's like a martial arts master?" 

"No shit really?" Sam says.

"Trained himself through youtube!"

"Kim you alright?" another girl in the group says touching her back. "You look feverish."

"Oh she's feverish alright," Tommi teases laughing. 

"I gotta go to the bathroom," Kim says hastily rushing away leaving the rest of the girls laughing loudly. 

"3 to 2," Billy says shaking Trini's hand, "rematch?"

"Later," Trini says. "You almost beat me that time Billy, we were head to head."

Billy smiles determinedly. "I will beat you one day!"

Trini puts her ax back on her belt then walks back to the boys. "You gonna follow Kim to the bathroom?" Zack says. 

"Put some music on and distract her friends," Kim says taking a huge sip of her eggnog and walking down the hall to the bathroom. 

She heard the music start and both Zack and Jason inviting the girls to dance. She loved those guys...like, a lot.

She knocks on the bathroom door and says, "Let me in Kim."

The door whooshes open and Kim yanks her in from the collar of her yellow plaid shirt. She slams the door and presses Trini up against it. "You did that on purpose!" Kim accuses. 

Trini looks her up and down and caresses the arm of her leather jacket. "And you did  this on purpose." 

Kim glances down at her jacket then grins. "Ah, you like my jacket?"

"Mmm," Trini hums. "I can't stop imagining you wearing this and nothing else."

Kim backs away from her smirking. "You don't have to imagine." She takes off the jacket briefly to slip off her dress and bra then puts the jacket back on and stands there with nothing but the jacket and her flimsy little thong. 

Trini groans and steps forward aggressively. She pulls out her ax and slides it up Kim's bare thigh to the thong. With a flick the thong snaps and falls to the floor. 

Kim moans anxiously and desperately starts unzipping Trini's jeans. "Why do you gotta ruin all my underwear?" She pulls the strapon out from the zipper and caresses it.

"I got you more for Christmas," Trini says tossing her ax down to the floor and lifting Kim into her arms easily. 

"Ugh you're so fucking strong," Kim moans as Trini presses her against the sink. 

"You gotta wear this jacket more often," Trini groans kissing her neck and thrusting into her. 

"Ahh fuck Trini!" Kim moans desperately gripping onto Trini's plaid shirt so tightly that the buttons almost pop off. 

Trini presses her face against Kim's shoulder and inhales the scent of leather before she starts thrusting her hips hard and fast. 

Kim bites into her shoulder and scratches down her back in an effort not to scream. Everything on the bathroom counter is knocked off and at some point the faucet was turned on but Kim doesn't care cause Trini's pumping her hips hard and fast and it feels so fucking good. 

Trini groans lowly yanks Kim down to the floor. "Fucking ride me," she says. 

Kim groans and desperately grips onto the shower curtains to adjust herself then onto Trini's shoulders as she starts bouncing up and down Trini's length. 

Trini grips Kim's hips roughly and starts pumping her hips up as Kim slams down on her. 

"Fuck! Trini I'm gonna cum already!" Kim says. 

"I'm almost there, hang on," Trini groans her body trembling. 

"Are you..." Kim moans anxiously. "Are you wearing the double-ended strap?"

"Y-yes," Trini groans thrusting up anxiously. 

With renewed vigor Kim bounces harder on her and makes sure to push slightly forward on each down thrust so that Trini's end would push deeper. 

"Ah yes like that baby," Trini groans. 

Kim's body becomes flush with tingles and she starts trembling. "Fuck Trini! I c-can't...FUCK!" 

Kim's body jolts hard with an orgasm and Kim's hands flail grabbing onto the tub to try to regain some sense of control over her body. 

That was more the enough to push Trini over the edge. Her eyes clench shut and her hips cant upwards as trembles shoot down her spine. 

They collapse together breathlessly. 

"No more ax throwing tonight, please for the love of God," Kim whimpers slowly getting off of Trini. 

"As long as you meet me in our bedroom tonight after the party with nothing but this jacket," Trini says sitting up as Kim starts getting dressed again. 

"You'll get Billy out of the house?" 

Trini smirks. "Yes because I have plans for you."

"Uh," Kim moans. "Yes daddy."

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any errors, I didn't really edit this lol

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun :) feel free to send me prompts and headcanons on here on my tumblr: fictionator


End file.
